Perfect Forever
by missp1987
Summary: Bella Cullen and her family have survived the Volturi march on Forks and have returned to a life of what they perceive as normal. But in a world where vampires,, werewolves, and humans co-exist can life ever be really normal? Can life be perfect forever?
1. Chapter 1 Back to School Blues

**A/N: This is the first time out of the gate for me in writing a fanfic. I need your input!**

**Perfect Forever**

****All characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer! I am in no way worthy to even dot an "I" she may have left undotted!**

The story picks up after the Cullens' encounter with the Volturi in _Breaking Dawn._ All of the visiting vampires have long gone, and the Cullens have settled back into a life of normalcy…or what for them is normal, in Forks, Washington.

**Chapter 1**

"**Back to School Blues"**

Bella watched, amazed, as Renesmee gleefully rode upon Jacob's shoulders. The events of the past few months had apparently taken no toll upon her happy-go-lucky personality. She loved and was loved with totality. But, Bella couldn't help but wonder what the future would hold for her stunningly beautiful half-human, half-vampire daughter. By all accounts, Renesmee would reach full adulthood in seven years.

"Faster, Jacob!" Renesmee squealed as Jacob began to spin around in circles making airplane noises. Bella chuckled to herself and shook the worry from her mind. Nahuel, the boy who had come to their rescue in the fight to save Renesmee's life with the Volturi, was fine. Around 150 years fine, in fact. Nessie-- yes, even Bella had taken to calling her by the nickname that Jacob had pinned for her after complaining that "Renesmee was a mouthful" – would be fine, too.

For now, she was an active healthy toddler who loved to play dress-up with Aunt Alice and take airplane rides on the back of a werewolf.

"Hold on tight, Nessie!" Jacob warned as he took off running into the woods at full speed. Renesmee giggled with delight.

"He is spoiling her absolutely rotten." Bella whirled around with a start. She had been so distracted by her momentary worry wallowing that she had not heard Edward sidle up behind her. Edward's eyes widened with surprise as he asked, "Did I startle you, Love? What were you so deep in thought about that you didn't hear me approaching?" Bella threw her arms around Edward's neck with the reckless abandon that never would have been allowed while she was human. She kissed him deeply, and pulled away with chagrin when he chuckled under his breath. "Trying to distract me, are you?" Edward slowly traced the line of her jaw with his finger tip and moved tantalizingly across her upper lip. With a guttural moan, he pulled her to his chest and crushed his lips to hers. With his lips still on hers, Edward murmured, "its working." Bella laughed as she slid her hand into his and began walking toward the Cullen family home. 

"So, are you going to tell me what you were thinking, or do I even have to ask?" Edward stopped at the bottom of the steps leading into the front door, and took Bella's face in both his hands. "She's going to grow into a breathtakingly beautiful young woman full of poise and grace. She is your daughter after all. So, how could she not?"

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed with pretend exasperation. "She is your daughter, after all. So I know she'll be all of those things and more. It's the getting there part that worries me." Bella's nose wrinkled as she bit her bottom lip. "I mean, how long do you think it will be before we have to leave Forks to protect her?"

Edward and Bella had long since come to terms with the fact that Renesmee would never go to preschool, let alone elementary school. The changes taking place in her body would be too hard to explain to teachers who expected their students to grow minimally during the course of a school year. So, they had decided to "home school" Renesmee until she reached maturity when she would attend high school right along side her parents.

"Bella, honey, don't worry. Renesmee will never be exposed to the people of Forks. Charlie, Billy, and Sue are the only normal people who even know she exists. Technically, we could keep her right here in this house until she is fully grown." As always, Edward spoke with unwavering confidence. Bella, on the other hand, was a skeptic where this issue was concerned.

As they entered the living area of the Cullen house, Bella heard the clanging of pots and pans coming from the kitchen. Esme was at it again. Although Nessie much preferred to hunt and eat with the rest of the family, she had discovered one particularly favorite human food. Macaroni and Cheese.

One night not long after the Volturi encounter had ended, Sue Clearwater had made dinner for everyone as a celebration. One of the courses on the menu had been macaroni and cheese. Renesmee, being skeptical at first, had nervously taken a small bite and instantly been taken aback.

"Mama," she had gasped. "This is almost as good as…" Jacob had faked a coughing fit at that very moment because he was as sure as Bella that Nessie was going to say elk. But instead, she looked straight at Sue, turning on her most winning-you-over smile, and said, "The chocolate cake you made for Grandpa's birthday!" Jacob had breathed such a huge sigh of relief he didn't have to fake the next coughing fit.

"Esme, do you need any help in there?" Bella knew the answer before she even asked. Esme, wearing an apron that said "World's Best Grandma", stood in the doorway of the kitchen with a saucepan in one hand and a casserole dish in the other. "No thank you, Bella, dear. I just found this new recipe for mac and cheese on Food Network dot com, and I thought I'd try it out." Esme peeked around the door frame, her gaze searching for something, or someone in particular. "Where is that little granddaughter of mine, anyway?"

"She's out playing with Jacob." Edward gave Esme a quick little peck on the cheek. "She'll be back in a bit." He then strolled off into the piano room to entertain the chef while she cooked.

Bella took advantage of the moment alone and steeled quietly upstairs to the study. She had secretly enrolled in Kaplan University's on line school of law and would be working towards a degree in criminal justice. Subconsciously, she had always taken an interest in Charlie's work as a police officer, but had never really considered it as an option for herself taking into account her embarrassing aversion to blood. How could she possibly work a crime scene while lying on the floor passed out cold from the sight of the victim's blood? But, now that she had no such aversion…except the occasional desire to create a victim of her own and drink its blood, she had decided to pursue a career in law enforcement.

"Who are you kidding, Bella Cullen? A career?" Bella chided herself for the idea. But, why not? Carlisle had a career. After all, she did have plenty of time to devote to her studies, and thanks to becoming a vampire she now had the abilities it would take to pass all the necessary physical tests.

As Bella moved around the huge mahogany desk to boot up the computer, she noticed a small pink sticky note with a purple smiley attached to the monitor.

_I need to see you, ASAP. _ _I'll be in my room._

The handwriting was Alice's, although the pink sticky note alone would have been enough to give her away. With a sickening thud, Bella's heart fell into her stomach. At that moment, she realized two things. Alice had been conspicuously absent all day, and she knew her secret.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob held Nessie's hand as they walked back into the Cullen's yard from the woods where they had been playing all afternoon. In the other hand, she held a bouquet of brilliant purple wild flowers that she had picked for Esme. "Grandma will love these," she had said with pride as she plucked first one, then another from its bush. Finally, after about the twentieth mutilated vine, Jacob had said, "Uh, Nessie, don't you want to save a few stems for new buds to grow on next year?" She had stopped and looked at him with the strangest expression on her face before asking incredulously, "Do you mean they'll come back? They won't stay dead?"

"That's right, Nessie. These vines will bloom again next year, and new flowers will grow in the place of those you picked today." Jacob had then hoisted her onto his back to give her a piggy back ride out of the forest.

Now, as they strolled across the lawn hand in hand, Jacob knew he could not put off the inevitable any longer. He had to tell Nessie that he would be spending a lot less time with her soon, and why. He stopped by the tire swing that Emmett had hung in an old Cyprus for Nessie to swing from when she had begged him to take her rock climbing with him one weekend. Bella had nearly had a stroke as she watched how high Emmett had pushed Nessie that first time in the swing. But Nessie had merely squealed with delight and pleaded, "Higher, Uncle Emmett! Higher! I want to touch the sky!" Renesmee, it seemed, was a bit of an adrenaline junky.

"Hey, Nessie. You wanna swing?" Jacob knew she would never pass up a chance to touch the sky. As Nessie laid the bouquet carefully on the ground and climbed into the tire, Jacob began to push her gently back and forth. He then reluctantly began the conversation he knew would break her young tender heart.

"Renesmee, you know I love you with all my heart, don't you?"

"Uh huh. You play with me everyday, all day." Renesmee kicked her feet and pulled the rope on the swing, straining with the effort to push herself higher. Absently, Jacob shoved a little harder on the tire, making it go higher, much to her delight.

"That's the thing, Nessie. Starting tomorrow, I won't be able to play with you all day, every day." Nessie's little nose wrinkled as she bit her bottom lip. Jacob grinned as he realized how much like Bella she looked when she did that.

"What do you mean, you won't be able to play with me tomorrow, Jacob Black? We always go hunting on Mondays." Nessie was eyeing him with a suspicious caution, her chocolate brown eyes narrowing around her wrinkled nose and pouting little mouth. Jacob stopped the swing and tweaked Nessie's nose playfully. Man, how he dreaded disappointing her - the center of his universe.

In reality, Jacob had not been with Renesmee every waking hour of every day for the past year. He had carried on his duties as Alpha of his pack, making sure that Leah didn't drive Seth, Quil, and Embry utterly insane with her "female beta, hear me growl" crap. At night, while Renessmee slept, he and the pack would run their patrols and meet up with Sam's pack to discuss any goings on that might need the Quileute's immediate attention. By morning, Jacob would be back at the cottage to greet Renesmee as she finished her breakfast. Even then, they didn't spend every minute together because there were eight vampires in the Cullen house competing for time with her as well.

Every member of the family had their own special activity they shared with Renesmee. Edward taught her music lessons, Bella read her poetry and great American novels, Alice took her shopping and played dress-up…much to the frustration of her parents who were trying very hard to keep the diva level down to a minimum. Rosalie was certainly no help in that department as Nessie had morphed into her own personal little super model since photography had become her latest newly discovered hobby. Rose had even made Emmett build Renesmee a makeshift runway in the family room! Attendance was mandatory at the weekly fashion shows.

"And what about the fashion show tomorrow night? Aunt Alice bought me a new dress, and Aunt Rose wants to take some pictures of me wearing it." Nessie's bottom lip poked out, and Jacob chuckled as he pinched it gently between his fingers.

"Careful, Nessie. You'll trip over it." She stuck her tongue out at him, and climbed down from the swing, holding her arms up in the air for him to pick her up and hold her. Instead, Jacob dropped to the ground, sitting cross-legged on the grass, and pulled her onto his lap. "Do you remember after Christmas when all the stuff went down with the Volturi?" Jacob asked.

"Uh huh. We had lots of company and I made lots of new friends." Nessie smiled as she laid her hand on Jacob's cheek and many familiar faces popped into his mind. Zafrina, Siobhan, Benjamin, and Tia were just a few. He took her hand in his and hugged her close. "Well, I missed a lot of school during that time. A whole semester, actually. Now, I have to go back to school so I can graduate next June with the rest of my class."

Jacob had not returned to school after the visit from the Volturi because he had accompanied Bella, Edward, and Nessie to the Amazon to visit Zafrina for a couple of months. Then, before returning to Forks, they had met back up with the rest of the Cullen family in Alaska to visit the Denali clan and attend Kate's wedding. She and Garrett, the charismatic nomad, had fallen in love while visiting the Cullens during the month of preparation for the Volturi confrontation, and he had followed her back to Alaska to live with her family after it was all over. They were married in the spring on what would have been her sister Irina's birthday. Irina had been the only casualty during the Volturi's march on Forks. Caius had killed her in an attempt to provoke a physical fight between the two sides. By the time Jacob and the Cullens had returned to Forks, summer was fast approaching, and the school year was all but over. So, Jacob had spent a lot of time during the summer making up for the lost semester by taking correspondence courses on line. He was now caught up and ready to begin his senior year at the Quileute School on the reservation.

Renesmee nudged her face into the curve of Jacob's neck, and hugged him tightly.

"Do you have to go to school tomorrow, Jacob? Is that why you won't be able to play with me?" Jacob sighed and stood up, cradling her in his arms. "Yep. 'Fraid so. Sorry, Nessie. I'd rather be here with you any day than stuck at school all day." Renesmee once again bit down on her bottom lip and crinkled her face, contemplating. She clamored down from Jake's arms and took his big gruff hand into her tiny delicate one and said, "Its okay. You'll come see me after school. We can play then. You can even watch my fashion show tomorrow night!" And, off she went... swiftly picking up Esme's bouquet of purple flowers and running gracefully into the house with a couple of perfectly performed somersaults thrown in for good measure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella stood outside Alice's bedroom door and took one huge gulp of air to still her nerves. Just as she was about to curve her hand around the door knob, the door flew open and there stood Alice with an exasperated expression on her face. Alice yanked Bella into the room and practically threw her into the oversized arm chair in the corner. "What ever took you so long? I've been going absolutely stir-crazy in here all day!"

Bella looked at Alice with what she hoped was a believable expression of ignorance and said, "Why have you been hiding in here all day, any way?" Alice stamped her foot and slammed her tiny hands on her hips, her eyes flashing a golden bronze. "Don't you play dumb with me, missy! I have been hiding from Edward because I know you haven't told him about your little plan to become the next police chief of Forks!"

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "I do not intend to be the police chief. I will be perfectly happy as a detective."

"Ugh!" Alice threw herself dramatically across the bed and covered her face with a throw pillow. "Edward is going to have a coronary. Which, incidentally, will be quite astonishing since he Has. No. Heart. Beat!" Bella caught the pillow with one hand as it sailed across the room at breakneck speed.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Alice. Edward wants me to be happy. He'll be just fine with my going back to school."

Alice stared her down with a "yeah right, what planet are you living on" expression until Bella shrugged helplessly and squeaked pitifully, "At least I hope he'll be fine with it."

"Well, not to sound like it's all about me or anything, but when exactly do you plan on discussing this matter with my brother? I would like to be able to leave my room sometime this century."

Bella twisted her face into a nervously apprehensive scowl and whispered, "Tonight. I'll tell him tonight. As soon as Renesmee is asleep."


	2. Chapter 2 Paparazzi and Deadly Devotion

**Author's Note: **I am terribly sorry it has taken me so long to write this second chapter! Please bear with me…I am such a perfectionist that I believe it hinders my creativity at times. Your input will be well appreciated!

****All characters are the sole possession of Stephenie Meyer!**

**Chapter 2**

"**Paparazzi and Deadly Devotion"**

Bella had put it off as long as she could. She had to face the music. Renesmee was sound asleep in her room, and Bella was sitting on the floor propped up against the oversized black leather ottoman in front of the fireplace while Edward lounged on the floor beside her, his head in her lap and a worn out copy of _War and Peace _in his hands.

As Bella slowly ran her fingers through his wavy bronze locks, she wondered how best to approach the subject of her going back to school to become a crime scene investigator.

"Might as well just bite the bullet, you coward," she muttered under her breath.

Without ever looking up from his book, Edward chided, "What was that, Love?"

Bella took a deep breath and plunged right in. "I start classes at Kaplan University tomorrow."

Still not looking up from his reading, Edward replied lazily, "That's wonderful, honey."

Bella held her breath for a split second before slowly exhaling nervously. "I enrolled in on-line classes for the criminal justice program. I plan on working as a crime scene investigator." She squeezed her eyes shut and bit down hard on her bottom lip waiting for the explosion that was sure to follow.

Edward sat up slowly, and turned to look at her with a somewhat confused expression. His liquid gold eyes narrowed slightly with comprehension. "By work AS, do you mean in a public… police station… with numerous people,… HUMAN people, around?

Bella rolled her eyes, exasperated, and mumbled, "Here we go…"

"Stop that!" Edward admonished.

"What?" Bella feigned total innocence, but it didn't go over so well.

"Muttering under your breath, because you know I can hear every word perfectly." Edward was on his feet now, towering above her, and standing as still as a stone cold, immoveable, statue.

_Fine, _she thought. _If this is the way it's going to be…_She stood to her feet and dug in her heels. "Yes, Edward. There are generally numerous HUMAN people milling around in a police station."

Edward pursed his lips tightly and sighed in resignation before taking Bella gently by the shoulders. "I'm sorry, Love, but it's just absolutely out of the question."

Bella shrugged out from under his grip and crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. "What makes it so…" sarcastically now, "ABSOLUTELY, out of the question?"

"Hmmm, for starters, there's the fact that human blood is what you crave…especially as a newborn vam…" Edward began.

"You said yourself, I'm a natural. And I haven't killed one human yet," Bella countered, pulling herself up a little taller.

"Then there's the eyes…gold on a good day, black on a…" Edward shot back, pointing to his own distractingly golden hued eyes.

"Contacts will solve that problem nicely," Bella volleyed.

"Uhh, you're supposed to be attending college in Alas…" Edward offered.

"So, we decided to come back home. Lot's of people do that," Bella counter-offered.

A faint grin began to form in the corner of Edward's mouth.

Bella began to feel a tiny glimmer of hope.

"Charlie will be…" Edward stalled to search for just the right word.

"Charlie will be thrilled…just beside himself with pride," Bella chimed in quickly with a determined purse to her lips.

Edward chuckled and closed the distance between them with one quick step. He pried Bella's locked arms away from around her chest, and wrapped them around his waist.

"Bella, you have obviously…" Edward began slowly.

"Given this a lot of thought and weighed out all the pros and cons," Bella spoke into his chest softly.

Edward placed his finger under Bella's chin and lifted her face up to meet his smoldering amber gaze.

"I cannot think of one more legitimate reason to squelch your career plans." Edward actually sounded genuinely happy at this conclusion, but then took Bella's upturned face in both of his strong chiseled hands. "But, you will have to be extremely careful to keep your true identity a secret, and you will never be able to stay in one place for very long. Are you going to be okay with that, Bella?"

Bella sighed deeply and took both of his hands in hers, clasping them together tightly before replying. "The question is, are you going to be okay with moving our little family around so often? Being separated from your family so much?" She wrinkled her nose and bit down on her bottom lip…a residual human habit that Edward sure was glad had remained such a part of his Bella. He could live without her chocolate brown eyes and rosy red blushing cheeks because Renesmee had inherited those two traits from her mother, and thankfully, he was reminded of them quite often.

Edward kissed the tip of Bella's nose. "We …" Then he kissed her forehead. "Will be…" He moved slowly down to her left cheek and kissed her there. "Perfectly happy…" Bella's breath was now coming in short gasps. Edward moved around to her right cheek and kissed her there. "As long as…" He stopped, hovering just above Bella's lips.

"We are together…" Bella moaned with urgency as Edward moved his lips just a fraction closer. "Forever." As his lips finally took hers, a wildfire of desire ignited inside of Bella. She molded her body tightly to his and entangled his unruly hair in her fingers, pulling him in for her own crushing kiss. Edward groaned in lustful agony, gruffly twisting Bella's long silky hair around his right hand and fiercely cupping the curve of her behind in his left. "Edward!" Bella gasped in ecstasy. With one last tortured guttural growl, Edward swept Bella into his arms and carried her into their bedroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nessie, stop fidgeting! I'm going to accidentally prick you with this straight pin." Alice was having very little success measuring the hemline of Renesmee's new dress because she kept twisting around, watching anxiously for the front door to swing open. Rosalie, who was busy setting up the back drop and all her camera equipment for the weekly fashion show, laughed.

"Please, Nessie, stand still. We wouldn't want you to break anymore of Aunt Alice's pins." Carlisle had discovered months ago that nothing penetrated Renesmee's skin. He had tried, in vain, to administer her immunizations for measles, chicken pox, and mumps by way of an injection. Finally, he had given up and concocted an oral version instead.

Suddenly, Renesmee leaped off of the pedestal from which she was standing, and ran for the front door. At that moment, Jacob ran in and swung Renesmee up into his arms.

"Jacob! I missed you! Did you like school?" Renesmee planted her tiny lukewarm hand on Jacob's scorching cheek and allowed him to see every moment of her day. She had hunted with Edward because Bella had been busy with her first class on-line. Then, after her and Jasper's yoga session, Emmett had given her a lesson in Taekwondo.

Jacob grinned as he watched her twist impatiently to gaze at the door as she awaited his entrance. He laughed out right when he saw her jump from the pedestal, leaving Alice to hold a broken straight pin between her fingers.

"School was okay, Nessie. But I sure missed you a lot. Looks like you had a fun day." Jacob hugged Renesmee tightly and toted her back over to the pedestal, setting her down gently. Alice shot him a grateful glance and continued working on the hem of Nessie's new dress.

Rosalie breezed into the room carrying a tripod. "I thought I smelled an offensive odor. Hey, dog…" She rapped Jacob on the bicep with her fist and snarled, "Did you learn anything today?"

Jacob grinned mischievously and retorted, "Why did the blonde stare at the can of frozen orange juice for two hours?" Rosalie delivered her most devastating "Go to hell" expression without speaking such language in front of the child. Jacob snorted and said with a smile, "Because the can said CONCENTRATE on it!"

Alice, Jacob, and Renesmee all cackled. So did Emmett, who had walked through the kitchen entryway just in time to hear the latest blonde joke. Rosalie threw the lens cap of her camera at him and he caught it effortlessly between his teeth. He spat it back at her and shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry, beautiful, but it was funny." Emmett wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist and lifted her into his arms with a deep kiss on the lips. As he sat her back down on the floor, Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"You are absolutely impossible, Emmett Cullen!" Rosalie tried to hide the tiny smile that had crept across her face.

Later that evening, every member of the Cullen family and every wolf in Jacob's pack was in attendance as Renesmee twirled and prissed playfully atop the runway and posed for Rosalie's paparazzi photos during her latest fashion show.

Not all parties, however, were exactly thrilled to be there. Leah Clearwater was belligerent at best. She detested this family of bloodsuckers and resented being summonsed to their lair each week for a silly little half-breed's Hannah Montana fantasies. Leah endured the weekly torture sessions for one reason and one reason only. Jacob Black.

She had not intended to let it happen…falling in love with him. In fact, she had fought it tooth and nail – literally living in wolf form for months last winter after the Volturi left Forks – trying to exorcise her mind and body…to free her self of the unrelenting bonds of unrequited love.

_Why must I always fall for the guys who don't want me? __First Sam, and now… _No. She would not allow herself to go there. Leah was glad her thoughts were her own while she was in human form. She had decided to wait… to bide her time. Eventually, Jake would see how absolutely perfect they were for each other. Who cared about that stupid imprinting phenomenon? Although wrought with complications, there were ways around that…if the object of one's imprinting were no longer in the picture, the imprinter would be free to love again…

Leah's heart stopped the instant she caught a glimpse of Edward as he moved calmly, but deliberately, from his seat beside Bella on the sofa to the doorway leading out to the garage.

_Damn! Stupid mind-reading vulture!_ Leah had forgotten that Edward was the one exception to her private thoughts and had let her guard down. He turned and looked at Leah with a cold, emotionless expression. Leah shuttered unwillingly as Edward bared his teeth in a frighteningly radiant smile.

"Leah, would you mind assisting me with something in the garage?" Edward asked politely. Jacob, who had been lounging lazily against the wall beside the kitchen doorway, jumped up and stretched his mammoth frame, yawning.

"I'll help, Edward. I'd hate for Leah to miss the rest of the show." Jacob winked at Edward with a hopeful expression. Edward smiled wryly and patted Jacob on the back.

"Sorry, Jake. But I'm actually working on a little surprise for you and Nessie. So,…" Edward held his outstretched hand towards Leah. "Leah, do you mind?"

Leah stood up slowly and followed Edward into the garage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, Alice. Absolutely not." Bella held up one finger and shook it ominously as if to finalize the discussion. Alice, however, wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Bella, it's her first birthday! Every normal child has a party on their first birthday!"

Bella scowled and rolled her eyes with an exasperated huff. "That's just it, Alice. Renesmee is not a normal child. She is the size of a three year old with the intellect of a twelve year old. So, pray tell, which birthday do we celebrate? One, three, or twelve?"

Alice smirked proudly and chimed, "All three!"

Bella hissed and turned to walk away, but Alice bobbed nimbly in front of her. Bella raised her eyebrows in surprise. Alice may have been the older sister, but she was definitely not the bigger sister. Yet, there she stood looking up at Bella with an "I dare you" expression on her face.

Bella had never fought with Alice. They were as close as two sisters could be…even finishing each other's sentences most of the time. Usually, Bella gave in, however reluctantly, to Alice's over-the-top reactions to social events. But, not this time. This wasn't a graduation party or a wedding reception…this was too risky. Besides, Renesmee was her daughter, and Bella would decide what was best for her.

"What are you doing, Alice?" Bella grasped Alice gently by the shoulders and looked down into her determined face, warning sternly, "Do not fight me on this. You won't win."

Alice grimaced and placed her hands on Bella's shoulders.

"Bella, give me a break. Do you think I'm that clueless? I know we can't have a blow-it-out birthday party for Nessie with all the bells and whistles and the whole town of Forks on the guest list. But, we can't let her first birthday pass and not celebrate the occasion. Us, your dad, and the pack. That's all. I promise." She looked up into Bella's face and pouted. "Please? Just a teensy celebration?" Alice folded her hands in prayer and squinted her eyes. "Please?"

Bella couldn't say no. She actually did want to celebrate Renesmee's birthday, and it would make her daughter and all who loved her very happy.

"It better be teensy, Alice. Do not go overboard. I mean it!" Bella covered her ears as Alice squealed and clapped her hands in jubilation. Alice hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, Bella! You'll see. It will be great!" Alice turned on her heels and skipped a few steps toward the staircase before turning back around. "You know, yours is only three days later. We could…" She stopped in mid-sentence. The look on Bella's face left no room for negotiation. So, Alice took what she could get and pranced up the stairs humming "Happy Birthday" joyfully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward stared into the unwavering eyes of Leah Clearwater. She had not flinched since walking into the Cullen garage and squaring off defiantly against him. He had been hoping he had misread her thoughts from before. Did she really want Renesmee dead? Did she really intend to do the deed herself someday? What sense did that make? The pack would never allow the object of a brother's imprint to be harmed…not even by another pack member…especially not by one of their own. No matter how painful, they would take the brother, or sister, out first.

"I am curious to hear how you thought you could ever get away with something as sinister as killing my daughter, Leah. How exactly were you planning to keep it from your pack brothers? The minute you phased, your secret would be revealed." Edward waited eerily patient for Leah's answer.

Leah shrugged nonchalantly before explaining, "I never intended to phase again. After disposing of Renesmee, I fully expected to remain in human form. How else would it be possible for me to have Jacob's child? Besides, as long as I never phased, no one would ever know what really happened. Jacob would, understandably, grieve for awhile…I, of course, would be there for him through it all. Holding his hand…sympathizing as a sister would. Eventually, he would discover his love for me and forget the whole imprinting thing ever happened."

Edward's stomach lurched as he forced his brain to focus on not killing Leah. She was Seth's sister…Sue's daughter… Eventually, she would probably be Bella's step-sister if and when Charlie ever got around to asking Sue to marry him.

"And, how have you kept the wolves from knowing of your plan all this time? I assume you have been phasing all along." Edward again waited with deceptive calm for Leah's response.

Leah laughed a flat, humorless laugh and retorted, "It has never been a secret how much I loathe you people. And, I use the term people loosely. Everybody, including Jacob, knows that I believe we should have destroyed that half-breed freak of nature and its weak mealy-mouthed little mother the minute you brought them back to Forks. We would have all been a lot better off with them dead and forgotten."

Edward's body won the battle against his brain and pure instinct took control. It happened so fast, Leah had no chance to even consider phasing. With a primal growl, he flung Leah over the Mercedes Guardian Bella had never liked to drive because it was too pretentious, and catapulted her into the adjacent wall. He pinned her there with his hand around her throat, her legs dangling like a ragdoll. Leah slapped furiously at Edward's granite arms and face trying to break free of the death grip as she desperately gasped for air.

Edward moved in toward her throat and bared his teeth with a deep snarl. It took every ounce of his dwindling self-control to leave Leah's head attached to her body.

"It is only out of respect for Seth and Sue that you remain alive. I don't care what excuse you use…whatever is believable and bearable for your mother to hear…but I expect you to be far away from Forks before the next sunset. And make no mistake. If you return to Forks, or come anywhere near my family again, I will have no choice but to kill you."

Edward dropped Leah onto the concrete floor and walked briskly back into the Cullen house leaving her panting and gulping for air.


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets and Surprises

****All characters are the soul possession of Stephenie Meyer!**

**Chapter 3**

"**Secrets and Surprises"**

Bella stroked the bronze ringlets on her daughters head lovingly as Renesmee slept peacefully in her new "big girl" bed that Edward had ordered special made as an early birthday present. White wrought iron posts topped with brilliant clear crystal spindles framed on all sides by intricate heart-shaped designs supported a curtain of translucent purple satin. Atop the bed was a spread of purple satin accented with shining crystal hearts and tiny fresh water pearls. Rows of billowy ruffles hung loosely to the floor.

Bella smiled as she took Renesmee's hand and spread her tiny fingers against her cheek to steel a glance into her dreams. Renesmee sighed contentedly as Bella watched her riding through the forest on Jacob's big wide shoulders, stopping just long enough to pluck a wildflower from its bush as he hoisted her down and quickly lifted her back up again.

Bella breathed her own blissful sigh as Edward walked up quietly behind her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Are you envious of her dreams, _too_, Love?" Edward asked with wistful curiosity.

Bella stood up slowly from her spot on the floor beside the bed and pulled the covers a little more snugly around Renesmee's soundly sleeping body.

"Yes, sometimes I am envious of her dreams. Or, maybe just her ability to dream such happy dreams. Even when I _could_ dream, mine weren't always pleasant." Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's waist and rested her cheek on his chest.

Edward caressed her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I am so sorry I caused you such anguish that your dreams were not pleasant ones."

Bella looked up into her husband's angelic face and tiptoed as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "You, my sweet husband, were never the cause of my less than pleasant dreams. It is because of you that all of my dreams have come true."

With a mischievous grin, Bella took Edward by the hand and led him out of their daughter's room and into their own.

She shoved him playfully onto the bed and climbed on top of him with lightning speed. Chuckling softly, Bella began to slowly unbutton his favorite white linen dress shirt one button at a time…planting a kiss in each spot the button left uncovered until she reached the snap on his dark navy trousers. Edward shuddered as Bella used her teeth to unfasten the snap and curled her tongue in and around the curve of his belly button.

"Dammit, Jacob. Go away!" Edward growled at the same time Bella's head snapped up at the sound of a knock on the front door of the cabin. Bella scrambled off the bed and followed Edward to the front door. As the door swung open, Jacob stood in the door frame looking worn out and more than a little frustrated. However, as recognition of what he had interrupted registered in his harried brain, he ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Aw, geez! I am sooo sorry, guys!" Jacob's cheeks flashed crimson as he stepped hesitantly into the house.

Bella stood with her arms crossed tapping her toe impatiently on the floor. "This had better be good, Jacob Black!"

Jacob looked imploringly at Edward who was buttoning up his shirt with resignation.

"I knew this was coming, Jacob. Come on in. We need to talk." Edward closed the door behind Jacob as Bella looked on incredulously.

"Bella, it looks like Jake could use a drink of water. Would you mind getting it for him, Love?"

Bella continued to look at Edward with an unbelieving expression, but moved toward the kitchen to get the water.

Jacob cleared his throat nervously. "Actually, Bells, I could use something a little stronger if you have it."

Jacob caught the can of soda in mid-air as Bella, anticipating his need for caffeine, tossed it across the room in his direction. She then joined Edward on the sofa and nestled herself into the crook of his arm. Jacob flopped onto the floor propping himself against the wall facing them, his sprawling frame filling almost the entire space between the sofa and the fireplace.

"We've searched every day and night for the last week, and Leah hasn't turned up anywhere. Sue is worried sick. She can't understand why Leah would just take off without saying goodbye…without giving some reason for leaving." Jacob yawned widely and took a huge gulp of soda.

Edward grimaced uncomfortably and exhaled slowly. Bella looked at him curiously.

"Edward, do you know something about Leah's disappearance?"

Bella turned to face him with an upturned brow.

"Unfortunately, I know _mostly _everything about Leah's disappearance." Edward turned apologetically first to Bella, then to Jacob.

"Neither of you are going to like what I have to say. I was hoping to keep it quiet, but Leah made sure that wasn't possible."

Jacob sat up stiffly and looked at Edward with anger flashing in his eyes.

"What happened, Edward? What did you do?"

Bella snapped her head around to look at Jacob, scolding him.

"You're asking him what _he_ did? Maybe _Leah_ did something!" Bella was on her feet now, her hands balled into tight fists at her side.

Edward gently tugged her back down onto the sofa.

"It's all right, Bella. Jacob is right. I am responsible for Leah's leaving Forks, but I will not apologize for it. Were you aware that she was in love with you, Jacob?"

Jacob stared blankly into the glowing red embers of the fireplace.

"I tried to ignore it, but I knew. She was toxic. Every time she phased, pure hatred would spew from her thoughts. She never kept how she felt about Nessie and the rest of you a secret. But, we were dealing with it in our own way. You had no right to interfere, Edward."

Jacob pulled his long black hair into a pony tail and pushed himself up from the floor, scowling furiously at Edward.

Edward peered up at Jacob stoically and stood, placing his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"You will feel differently when I tell you why I ordered her to leave Forks."

Jacob's face shifted into sheer rage and his hands shook with the threat of impending violence. Bella wedged her body between her best friend and her husband, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Jake, calm down. Let Edward finish." Bella shoved them apart with a hand on each man's chest.

"I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation. Right, Edward?"

Bella threw a hopeful glance up at Edward.

Edward turned away from them to hide the fury on his face.

"She wanted to kill Renesmee. I heard it in her thoughts the last evening we were all together at the house."

Bella and Jacob both stood with blank expressions…Bella as still as a granite statue, Jacob as shaky as a volcano about to erupt. Having gotten his emotions under control, Edward turned to face them both.

"Leah loves you, Jacob. In her mind, Renesmee is only an obstacle in need of removal," Edward continued in a flat matter-of-fact tone.

Jacob was shaking his head in disbelief and his breathing was becoming more labored by the second. Bella took him by the shoulders and pushed him down to sit on the ottoman, but he jumped back up and began pacing the length of the floor from the fireplace to the sofa.

"I need to know exactly what happened. Don't leave out one detail, Edward." Jacob's nostrils flared as he struggled to get his breathing under control.

"Jacob, you cannot phase in this house. You have to calm down. Please." Bella soothed her furious friend while wondering how in the world she had remained so calm.

"In order for me to continue, I must ask that both of you remain in complete control. We cannot afford to allow this to touch Renesmee in any way," Edward whispered while glancing in the direction of his sleeping daughter's bedroom.

Bella nodded solemnly, crossing her arms over her abdomen. Jacob stopped pacing and came to stand beside Bella with his arms folded across his chest.

Edward recounted the whole scene that had taken place in the Cullen's garage. He told them how Leah had planned to kill Renesmee and never phase again in order to keep her secret, how she had planned to be there for Jacob through his grief, and how she had planned on him falling in love with her after enough time had passed. Finally, he told them how he had barely held it together enough to keep from killing her and ordered her to leave Forks instead.

"I regret terribly that she did not take the time to speak with her mother before she left. I did not wish unnecessary pain upon Sue or Seth. But, I will not apologize for protecting my daughter. Leah is very fortunate to be alive."

Edward looked into the faces of his wife and the man who was fast becoming a brother to find appreciative admiration returned by one, but wounded anger reflected by the other.

Jacob clasped his sweltering hand on top of Edward's icy shoulder without so much as a flinch.

"Thanks, man. I owe you one. You not only took care of Nessie, but me, too. I would have killed Leah myself. Still will…if she shows her face in Forks again."

Jacob turned to Bella with a grin of apology spreading across his face.

"I'll go and let you two get back to… uh…whatever you were doing."

As Edward saw Jacob out, Bella stood in the middle of the room… very still and very quiet.

Edward approached her cautiously with a tentative expression, holding out his arms, inviting her into them. Bella did not move.

"Bella, I…"

Bella held up one finger, shushing him sternly. She then turned and walked silently into Renesmee's room, closing the door softly behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice and Rosalie had just hung the last streamer when the doorbell rang. Bella ran past them to answer the door, looking incredulously up at the ceiling. Every inch of the Cullen's great room ceiling was swathed in streamers of every possible shade of purple. Beneath the canopy of streamers floated a sea of silver balloons tied with gleaming metallic ribbon. Each and every balloon displayed the face of Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana and boasted the phrase _Rock the Stage_.

The left side of the dining room table was laden with gifts, all wrapped in pastel colors and topped with gigantic silver bows. The right side of the table was occupied by the ridiculously mammoth three tiered chocolate birthday cake Esme had made for Renesmee. Each tier was covered with a different shade of purple butter cream icing. Atop the icing sat dozens of dazzling crystal hearts and shimmering silver butterflies. A silver satin ribbon tied into a curly bow served as the cake topper.

Bella, shaking her head in disbelief, opened the door to find Charlie grinning from ear to ear, a gift wrapped box in each arm. Just behind Charlie, sat Billy in his wheelchair holding yet another large package in his lap.

"Hey, Bells! Where's the birthday girl?"

"Great to see you, too, Dad."

Charlie laughed and kissed Bella lightly on the cheek as he maneuvered himself and the gifts through the door. Billy rolled in easily right behind him.

"Jacob has Renesmee keeping her distracted with a piggy back ride

along the beach in La Push."

Bella gave Billy a quick hug and took the gift from his lap and placed it on the dining room table.

"So, where's Sue? Is she coming later after work?" Bella's heart sank as she watched Charlie and Billy exchange worried glances.

Billy looked at Bella sympathetically and replied, "Sorry, Bella. Sue just needs a little more time."

Sue had not taken the news that Leah had threatened to kill Renesmee well at all. She was furious with her daughter and embarrassed for her family. But, she was also angry with Edward for driving Leah from her home and keeping the truth from her family as they searched feverishly for her.

Bella knew exactly how Sue felt. She had not spoken to Edward in two days. It wasn't so much that she disagreed with the way he'd handled Leah - Bella was sure she would not have had the restraint to stop herself from killing the werewolf that intended to harm her little girl. But, Edward had kept a secret from her – a huge secret – one that could have potentially destroyed their family. By keeping the truth from her, Edward had proved that he did not see her as an equal. He still saw her as the weak little human in need of his constant protection.

Almost as if he'd read her thoughts, Charlie leaned in close to Bella and squeezed her hand.

"Honey, have you and Edward worked through your disagreement yet?"

Charlie had long been _in the know_ about the werewolf thing. Sue had decided that full disclosure was best considering the two of them were discussing becoming permanent fixtures in one another's lives. However, he still did not know the full truth behind the Cullen's secret lives or Bella's transformation from human to vampire. Charlie was a very intelligent man, and he knew that something supernatural had taken place, but he was content with the _need to know_ status Bella had placed him under in order to allow him the opportunity to remain close to her and his granddaughter.

Bella gave her father a warning glare that clearly stated "butt out".

Charlie raised his arms in mock surrender and said, "Okay. Okay. I just think you outta cut him some slack. He just did what he thought was best for you and Nessie."

"Thanks, Dad. Your opinion is duly noted. Now, can we please drop the subject? This is Renesmee's day."

Right on cue, Seth burst through the door toting yet another gift in the crook of his arm.

"Here they come! Jake and Nessie are on their way up the drive!"

Alice sprang into action screaming, "Okay, everybody! Hide!"

The Cullens, the crew from La Push, and Charlie took their places behind doors and furniture to await the birthday girl's arrival.

Alice whispered, "Remember, the signal is when Jacob asks where everybody is? Then, we all jump out and scream, SURPRISE!"

The room fell silent as large footsteps were heard outside the front door. It was obvious to every supernatural being in the room that Renesmee was still perched atop Jacob's shoulders. She was chattering happily about the new bed that her dad had given her for her birthday and the new outfit she was wearing for the trip into Seattle that her parents had planned for dinner tonight.

As Jacob opened the door and stepped inside, he twisted his body so that Renesmee could not see into the Cullen's great room. Instead, he moved towards the piano room and peered just inside the door.

"Hmmm. I wonder where everybody is?"

"SURPRISE!!"

Eight vampires, three werewolves, and two long time buddies all jumped out from their hiding places at once as Renesmee sprang limberly from Jacob's shoulders and hid herself behind his long over-sized legs in shock.

The room erupted in laughter as Renesmee peeked tentatively around Jacob and caught sight of the spectacle that was the great room. With an expression of awe, she ran into the room squealing with delight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Son, have you tried to reason with her?"

Carlisle Cullen looked imploringly at his son as Edward hid his face in his hands in sheer frustration.

"She won't even speak to me, Carlisle. How do I reason with silence?"

Edward had never seen Bella so angry. Not at him, anyway.

They had argued before, but this felt different. It felt…wrong.

"I should never have kept the confrontation with Leah from Bella."

Edward ran his hand through his unruly hair as Carlisle moved from behind his desk and placed a reassuring hand on his son's sagging shoulder.

"Edward, Bella is no longer that vulnerable human girl you fell in love with a few years ago. She is now as strong as you are, maybe stronger."

Edward sighed resolutely and half-grinned up at Carlisle.

"She _is_ stronger… For now, at least… How did you do it?" – Edward stood to face his father with a forlorn expression – "get over the need to rush to Esme's every need after she was transformed?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Who says I'm over it? I still feel the need to protect her. However, I also realize that she is my equal - my partner. Bella is _your_ equal now, Edward. She is your partner. You must find a way to reconcile the frail human girl with whom you first fell in love with the formidable woman vampire who is now your wife and the mother of your child."

Edward trudged slowly to the door of Carlisle's study and turned to face him one last time before turning the knob.

"What if she won't listen?" Edward asked, his eyes tired, wary.

Carlisle crossed the room and took Edward by the shoulders. "Bella loves you, Son. She may put up a fight at first, but she will listen…eventually."

"It's the fight that I least look forward too," Edward said in a low, deliberate voice. Then, he moved swiftly out the door to face the firing squad - his angry wife.


	4. Chapter 4 Things No One Saw Coming

_**A/N: This is an extremely long chapter and it took me a long time to get it right according to my standards. I hope it doesn't disappoint! **_

****All characters are © Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4**

"**Things No One Saw Coming"**

The party was over and clean-up was finished. Bella had walked home to the cottage with Renesmee and Jacob in toe. Renesmee was fast asleep, exhausted from the day's events. Jacob was passed out cold on the floor next to Renesmee's bed having fallen asleep while reading to her from _Great Expectations. _Bella was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the fireplace, reviewing notes from her _Introduction to Criminal Justice _class. Not that she was making much progress… it was impossible to concentrate. Bella felt…lost.

She and Edward had not spoken in almost seventy-two hours. Not since he had left her curled up on the forest floor in the fetal position following the fiasco that was her 18th birthday party had they gone this long without speaking. And, she could never remember being this angry with Edward.

_How dare he keep such a secret from me, _Bella thought, seething. _He is such an egotistical, male-chauvinistic, nineteenth century…_

And then it dawned on her! Edward had, as was his usual custom, been protecting Bella – the weak, fragile, HUMAN Bella. She loved that part of Edward, but she was no longer THAT Bella. She was filled with remorse over her use of the silent treatment, but thought to herself with resolve. _He simply has to learn that we are now equals._

It was then that an idea – a crazy idea – popped into Bella's head.

She would force Edward to see her as his equal. It would take nerve, but…

Bella stiffened as the door to the cottage flew open and the sweet magnificent scent of her husband filled the room.

_Nerve, Bella!_ She thought as she stood to face Edward with a stoic expression.

Edward stood in the doorway gazing at Bella, imploring her to acknowledge his presence. Across her beautiful face was a mask of indifference, but her eyes told the true story. Fire shot from her usually soft ocher eyes, scorching Edward with their anger. Edward swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak just as the cell phone in his pocket chirped to life.

Bella – knowing exactly who would be on the phone warning Edward of her latest decision – flew across the room and grabbed the phone from Edward's hand.

"You won't be needing this tonight. We have to talk. Now. Outside."

* * *

Alice grimaced and snapped her cell phone shut. Jasper looked curiously at her and rubbed the back of her neck methodically.

"Alice, Edward didn't answer because he is trying to talk to Bella. Everything will be just fine. They will talk things through and be back to normal by morning."

Jasper continued to massage Alice's neck and shoulders in an attempt to calm her. She twisted to look him in the eye before confessing, "Bella doesn't intend to TALK to Edward tonight, Jazz. She intends to physically FIGHT with him."

Jasper looked at Alice incredulously and grinned as comprehension registered. Alice smacked him on the arm and stood up with her hands on her hips, annoyed.

"And why does that seem to amuse you, Jasper Hale?"

Jasper chuckled and pulled Alice gently back down into his lap.

"Because, Sweetheart" – Jasper kissed the tip of Alice's nose – "Edward has this coming. It's high time he learned that Bella is as much a force to be reckoned with as the rest of us."

Alice sat quietly, staring blankly into the future, giggling uncontrollably after a minute or so. She jumped up, pulling Jasper by the arm with a mischievous grin.

"Come on, Jazz! Let's go watch!"

Jasper laughed boisterously and threw Alice's slender body across his shoulder.

"Oh, no, my little adventure lover. I have other plans for you tonight."

Alice squealed as Jasper tossed her playfully onto the bed and flopped down beside her, plucking his laptop off of the floor and placing it between them with a twinkle in his eye.

"So, where are we going, Jazz?" Alice asked excitedly.

"How about we go to the Aleutian Islands? I found a lot of interesting information about them. Take a look."

The Aleutian Islands, located in the Pacific Ocean Southwest of Alaska and Northeast of Japan, were the perfect place to get away.

With an average of 250 rainy days a year and a constant cover of fog, Unalaska Island was a vampire's dream. Alice and Jasper planned to climb Mount Makushin and hunt bison near Sand Point.

Alice suddenly sighed sadly and gazed, dejected, at Jasper.

"We can't possibly leave, Jasper. Bella's birthday is in two days."

"Alice, Bella doesn't want any birthday surprises. She would rather all of us just let it go by without so much as a mention. We are leaving tomorrow."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella strolled silently deep into the woods. She didn't want to risk awaking Renesmee and having her witness what was about to take place between her parents. As soon as Bella reached the clearing, she took one steadying breath and turned on Edward, who had followed her, also in silence.

Bella delivered a front kick straight to Edward's stone chiseled chest, sending him flying backwards in astonishment, landing flat on his rear with an earsplitting crash. Edward rocked effortlessly up on his heels as Bella crouched into an attack stance, growling with all the vengeance she could muster.

"Isabella, are you mad?! I refuse to…"

Bella spun her body around into a reverse side kick, hitting Edward square in his rock hard abdomen. With a startled grunt, Edward doubled over in pain. Bella took advantage of the moment and swept his feet out from under him with one swift kick, sending him flat of his back with an earth shattering thud. Before Edward could react, Bella straddled his chest and held him fast to the ground in an iron clad grip.

Edward rolled over with a growl, pinning Bella to the ground, his cold granite hands locking her arms above her head.

"Isabella, stop this! Now!"

Bella threw her body into a forward roll, taking Edward along with her until she landed on top of him, slamming his arms into the ground with so much force that several trees were uprooted.

Between clenched teeth, Bella demanded, "Admit it, Edward! I am just as strong as you!"

Edward grimaced as he strained to roll his body over Bella's. Bella gritted her teeth and used all her strength to hold Edward steadfast beneath her.

"I mean it, Edward. Stop treating me like a WEAK! LITTLE! HUMAN!" Bella's voice was so loud, a boulder to her left split in half.

"All right. You win. Now, can we please discuss this like two rational human…I mean vampire adults?"

Edward smiled Bella's favorite crooked smile and turned the full power of his amber eyes on her. Her heart melted instantaneously and she released her vice grip on his arms hesitantly. So quickly a blink would have been longer, Edward had Bella pinned against the ground flat on her back. Edward's grin widened as he rolled over to a seated position and pulled Bella into his lap.

Edward rested his chin on top of Bella's head and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I am so sorry, Love. I should never have kept what happened with Leah from you. I was wrong to think that you needed my protection. I admit I was somewhat afraid you would lose your temper and kill her yourself. But, I was more afraid that she would hurt you in the process. It has taken a great deal of effort on my part, but I have finally realized that although I was the one to change you, I have not actually allowed myself to adjust to the new Bella. You must understand, Love. A man from my time takes care of the woman he loves by protecting her and providing for her every need. So, it is extremely difficult for me to stop being the man I was brought up to be. But, I promise…from now on, we are equals…partners. I will never keep a secret from you again, Bella. Will you forgive me?"

Bella twisted her body around to face Edward. Placing his face between her hands and searching deep into his fiery golden eyes, Bella pushed her shield out from her body, surrounding Edward in its radius. Edward's eyes opened wide with surprise as Bella's thoughts flooded his mind.

_Part of the reason I fell in love with you is because__of the man you were brought up to be. You are everything I ever hoped for and more. You provide for me and protect me in so many more ways than just physically. I will always need you, Edward. All I ask is that you allow me to fulfill your needs and protect you ever once in a while. _

As Bella willed her shield to retract back into her body and dropped her hands from Edward's face, Edward nodded his head in assurance and kissed the tip of her nose.

He looked longingly into her shining ocher eyes and asked, "So, am I forgiven?"

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around Edward's neck, kissing him softly in the sensitive spot just behind his right ear and running her tongue tantalizingly along the lobe before grabbing it gently between her teeth. Edward shuttered as a low tortured moan rumbled from deep in his throat. Bella chuckled softly as Edward allowed her to remove his shirt and lay him back onto the forest floor to show him just how forgiven he was as she unsnapped the button of his jeans with her mouth, picking up right where she had left off the night Jacob had interrupted them.

* * *

Bella was in an unbelievably good mood. It was her birthday and Alice was otherwise occupied due to a mini-vacation to the Aleutian Islands. She strolled to Renesmee's bedroom to awaken her for breakfast feeling absolutely confident in the fact that today would be just another day…no surprises and no parties!

As Bella opened the door to her daughter's room and stepped inside, Renesmee jumped off of the bed into her mother's arms, kissing her on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Mama!"

Bella laughed and kissed Renesmee on the forehead before putting her down and taking her hand to lead her from the room. That kind of surprise she could handle!

As the two walked into the tiny little kitchen of the cottage, Edward was standing at the stove preparing Renesmee's usual breakfast menu…fried eggs – always sunny-side-up – and very rare sirloin steak. He smiled as he remembered the cartons of eggs Bella had consumed while pregnant with Renesmee. It was no wonder the child loved eggs so much. Of course, the virtually raw meat was no mystery either…the blood being the star of that entrée! And the taste for blood was a gift straight from her dear old dad.

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's waist and kissed the back of his neck.

"Good morning, Ladies!"

Edward turned to face Bella balancing Renesmee's breakfast plate in one hand and a black velvet box in the other.

"Happy Birthday, Love!"

Edward kissed Bella on the tip of her nose and held the box in his open palm, waiting for her to pluck it out of his outstretched hand.

Bella's bottom lip was caught between her teeth mostly to keep her from saying something she shouldn't. Her birthday was not supposed to be a big deal.

As if reading her mind, Edward chuckled quietly and turned to place Renesmee's plate of food on the table in front of her before stating, "No big deal. Just a small token to remind you how much I love my two favorite girls."

Bella opened the soft black velvet box pensively and gasped as she caught sight of what was inside. Shimmering brilliantly against the black background sat a large blue sapphire charm in the shape of a love knot set in at least fifty channel-set stones. Bella looked up at Edward in awe as he took her left hand and removed the bracelet that displayed Jacob's wooden wolf and his own crystal heart. In no more than a second, Edward had added the sapphire charm and placed the bracelet back on Bella's slender alabaster wrist. He lifted her left hand to his lips and kissed first her palm, then the back of her hand, and finally her wrist next to where the newest charm now hung daintily.

Bella opened her mouth to speak, but Edward placed one finger over her lips and reached into the pocket of his trousers to pull out a small white gold charm bracelet with one lone charm dangling from its chain…a miniature version of Bella's sapphire love knot sparkled in the sunlight streaming in the kitchen window.

Edward and Bella laughed in unison as Renesmee gasped and stretched out her arm waiting for Edward to wrap the bracelet around her tiny wrist. Renesmee stood in her chair and wrapped her arms around Edward's neck. Edward reached out to pull both Renesmee and Bella closer as both his wife and his daughter kissed each one of his cheeks simultaneously.

_Edward Cullen, you are absolutely amazing. Thank you._

Bella had enveloped Edward in her shield while kissing his cheek so that he could hear her thoughts.

No more words were necessary. The moment was perfect.

And then the face of Emmett Cullen appeared in the kitchen window.

"Nessie? Are you finished eating yet?" Emmett's voice taunted.

Renesmee giggled and jumped off the chair where she stood hugging Edward and ran to the window to put her hands on Emmett's face.

As she allowed Emmett to see what happy occasion he had just interrupted, he looked at Edward with a twinkle in his eye.

"Awww! How sweet, brother! Sappy, actually."

Edward shot his brother a warning glare, shaking his head back and forth. Emmett grinned, undeterred, and turned his twinkling amber eyes on Bella.

"Happy Birthday, Bella! Get SOME…uhh…thing for your birthday?"

Emmett ducked as the plate Renesmee had emptied earlier sailed just a micro-inch over his head and crashed into the tree behind him, shattering into a million tiny pieces.

Emmett guffawed and ran for the Cullen's main house yelling, "Bring Nessie up to the house when you're ready! It's my day to play with her!"

* * *

Just as Alice and Jasper reached the summit of Mount Makushin on  
Unalaska Island, Alice gasped and froze – a dazed shocked expression covering her thin white face.

Jasper was at her side in half a second, grabbing her shoulders to make her face him.

"What is it Alice? What do you see?"

Alice covered her mouth, a broken squeak forming where words would not come.

"Renee…Oh, no!"

Jasper watched as Alice broke free of her trance and grabbed her cell phone from her pocket.

"I've got to call Bella!" Alice punched buttons frantically and held the tiny machine up to the sky. "NO! I don't have service on this stupid mountain! Dammit!"

Alice continued feverishly trying to get the cell phone to pick up some dim hope of a signal. Finally, she slammed it shut and shoved it back into the pocket of her jeans.

"Come on, Jazz! We've got to go! Bella's going to need us!"

And with that, Alice began leaping back down Mount Makushin as gracefully as a gazelle running across the plains. Jasper leapt just as gracefully right behind her.

* * *

Bella was curled up cross legged on the sofa in the living room of the Cullen mansion reading Chapter 3 of her Intro to Criminal Justice book and listening to the latest CD that Edward had made for her of him and Renesmee playing piano together. Edward and Emmett had taken Renesmee out to hunt after the Taekwondo lesson had finished, while Esme and Rosalie had used the cloudy afternoon as an excuse to do some shopping. Carlisle had been paged to the hospital for an emergency, so Bella was happily taking advantage of a rare occurrence in the Cullen household – alone time.

Had she not been wearing the ear buds with the music pulsating loudly in her ears, she might have heard the sound of a human heart beat. Had she not been so engrossed with the reading material, she might have noticed the sweet scent of human blood.

As the car in the drive came to a stop, the driver slowly exited the vehicle and walked gingerly up the steps to the front door of the Cullen's mansion. One shaking finger touched the white button that sounded the doorbell. A couple of agonizing minutes later, there was still no answer. So, with a nervous sigh, the visitor pushed the button again.

Inside the house, Bella yanked the ear buds from her ears as she caught the sound of chimes that signaled someone at the front door. As she got up to answer it, Bella froze. It wasn't the flying heart beat or the burning in her throat that told her she was in deep trouble. She instantly recognized the unmistakable scent of vanilla and lavender. Only one person she knew wore that scent.

Outside the door, the human visitor, growing more impatient with each passing minute, wondered whether or not to ring the bell one last time or just open the door and walk right in. Opting for the element of surprise, a hesitant hand reached out and slowly turned the knob, opening the door and stepping in quickly.

"Bella? Bella, are you home?"

As Renee entered the living room from the foyer and caught sight of Bella, a joyous smile crossed her anxious face. Bella looked at her mother helplessly as the joy was replaced by first confusion and then by horror. Renee stood cemented to the floor, staring wide-eyed at her daughter, her breathing growing more irregular by the second.

"Happy…birthday…Bella."

Renee's breathing suddenly faltered and her body slumped lifeless towards the floor.

Bella sprang forward, scooping her mother up effortlessly in her arms to break her fall and carrying her over to the sofa, laying her down gently.


	5. Chapter 5 Forgiveness and Bliss

****A/N: **_**I am sorry that it is taking so long to update my story. School has started back, and I am busier than a cat covered in poo! I will be doing my writing mostly on the weekends, and I will do my best to do a couple of chapters each time. Thanks so much for reading…don't stop. I have amazing stuff planned!**_

_****All characters are © Stephenie Meyer!**_

**Chapter 5**

"**Forgiveness and Bliss"**

Bella flipped open her phone and dialed Carlisle first. Then, she dialed Edward. Finally, with a steadying breath, she called the one person she dreaded calling more than anyone else…Charlie.

While waiting for the cavalry to arrive, Bella gazed at her precious hare-brained mother with a lump forming in her throat. Renee was still passed out cold on the sofa, her skin as pale white as Bella's.

_What now, Renee? _Bella thought while sweeping her mom's hair from her eyes gently. She had tried so hard to shield her mother from her new life. Humans were forbidden to know vampires existed. Charlie only knew enough to not ask questions. It worked for him because he didn't _want _to know. But Bella knew Renee would not be satisfied until she knew the whole story. After all of their efforts to protect her, Renee would die after all.

Bella turned as she heard the sound of Edward's footsteps on the lawn outside. He was at her side in an instant, eyeing Renee cautiously.

"She came to surprise me for my birthday. Oh, Edward, what are we going to do?" The desperation in Bella's voice was trumped only by the panic in her eyes.

"The first thing we are going to do is come up with a believable explanation for the change in your appearance," Carlisle replied confidently as he strolled quietly into the room. He kissed Bella's forehead before turning to Renee and checking her pulse and lifting her eyelids to check for eye movement. Edward rubbed Bella's neck, soothing her frayed nerves.

At that moment, the rest of the Cullen family arrived having already heard the news of Renee's unexpected arrival. With a sheepish expression, Alice hugged Bella tightly.

"I am so sorry, sister. I totally saw it coming, but we had no cell phone service on top of Mt. Makushin. We rushed right home to help out any way we can."

Bella could already feel Jasper's calming presence in the room. She wasn't nearly as panicked as before.

"By the way, Renee will wake up in exactly three minutes and seventeen seconds. But, she will faint again when she catches sight of Nessie," Alice informed with an apologetic expression.

Every pair of Cullen eyes turned to look down upon Renesmee, a silent question forming in their minds.

Renesmee patted Bella on the thigh and stretched her arms out hugging her mama tightly as Bella picked her up and squeezed her in return.

Renesmee looked sadly into Bella's eyes and pleaded, "I don't want to hide from Grandma Renee any more. Please let me stay. I promise I won't show her any of our secrets."

Bella's heart melted as her daughter looked longingly around at Renee lying on the sofa. Bella had loved her own grandmother dearly and never wanted to deprive Renesmee of such a special relationship.

"Carlisle, what do you think? Should we continue to hide Renesmee from Renee?" Though Edward had directed the question at Carlisle it was Charlie who answered. He had entered the room unnoticed while everyone stressed over Renesmee's plea.

"No. It is time she knew the truth…at least the version you all chose to share with her, that is." Charlie's voice left no room for discussion. He looked at Bella sternly, and she turned to Edward with resignation.

"Dad's right. She deserves to know her grandchild and…_OUR_ version of the truth. Will she accept it Alice?"

Alice squeezed her eyes shut for a split second and opened one with a wink at Renesmee.

"She will be upset that you did not trust her with the _truth _sooner, but she'll love Nessie!" Nessie squealed in delight as Alice tweaked her playfully on the nose.

All heads turned as a low moan was heard from the woman on the couch. Renee sat up slowly with Esme's help and swept the room slowly with her eyes stopping as she caught sight of Bella holding Renesmee in her arms. Charlie walked over to Renee and helped her stand with one arm around her waist.

"Hello, Renee. Meet your granddaughter… Miss Renesmee Cullen."

Renee cocked her head to one side and shot Charlie a bewildered expression before turning an accusing eye on Edward and Bella.

"You…how…when?" Renee took one halting step towards Bella before her knees buckled. Emmett, who was standing closest to Charlie, stepped quickly behind her and cushioned her fall, lifting her effortlessly into his arms and placing her back on the sofa.

Carlisle once again checked Renee's pulse and turned to Alice before asking with an amused tone, "How long do we have, Alice?"

"About four minutes, I think. I'm getting cloudy because…"

"Because someone let the dogs out," Rosalie completed Alice's sentence for her as Jacob and Seth walked in the front door.

Renesmee clamored down from Bella's arms and ran into Jacob's, touching her hand lightly to his cheek, filling him in on the situation before he could even ask.

"Seth and I will take Nessie out back to swing for awhile. You guys just come get us when you're ready to introduce her to Renee…er, again."

Bella mouthed a fervent _Thank you _before Jacob threw a giggling Renesmee over his shoulder and yanked on Seth's shirt to prompt him out the door.

It took almost the full four minutes for Carlisle to explain the story he had concocted to the family. It was decided that everyone except Bella and Edward would quietly make their exits just before Renee awakened for the second time. Carlisle thought no audience would make it easier for Renee as Bella relayed the story of the last year of her life to her mother.

Now, as Renee stirred awake with a gasp, her eyes popped open and searched around the room for Bella. Bella knelt beside her mother and looked into her eyes with all the love she could muster, careful not to touch her – though she longed to kiss her cheek like she used to as a little girl.

Renee began to lift herself into a seated position, but Bella pulled the blanket Esme had draped over her earlier back up across her shoulders and said soothingly, "Mom, just lie there for a few more minutes. Do you want some water?"

Renee shook her head slowly first to the left and then to the right as she reached out hesitantly and touched her hand to Bella's cheek. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and spilled over, gliding down her cheeks.

"My baby…what happened to my baby girl?"

Bella hung her head in defeat, unsure if she could actually lie to her mother while looking her straight in the face. Edward sat down in the floor next to Bella and took her hand.

"It has been very painful for Bella to keep her illness from you, Renee. She has agonized many hours over whether or not to tell you the full truth." Edward draped his arm around Bella and squeezed her shoulders, reassuring her and bolstering her confidence.

Renee lifted Bella's face with one finger and looked searchingly into her eyes.

"Isabella, honey, I am your mother. There is nothing you can't tell me. I am not as fragile a human being as you seem to think. Please, tell me what's going on."

Bella almost laughed out loud at Renee's choice of words. _Fragile human…_ if only she knew how true those words really were…

"I contracted a very rare disease while we were in South America. The disease is so rare even Carlisle knows very little about it. I ran such a high fever for so long that my memory of life before the illness has become kind of sketchy. By the time we got home from our honeymoon and I realized I was pregnant the disease had completely altered my skin color and the color of my eyes. We thought the worst was over until my pregnancy began to accelerate rapidly. Carlisle thinks that the disease triggered some kind of genetic mutation that caused Renesmee to grow at almost ten times the rate of a normal baby. She was the size of a three month old on the day she was born. Carlisle has charted her growth rate up to this point meticulously, and he believes she is going to be full grown within seven years. We just pray that her growth rate will slow at that point and allow her to live a long healthy life."

Renee sat silently – eyeing Bella with round tear-filled doe eyes – for so long that Bella began to worry that her mother had not believed her story. Finally, Renee sat up and shoved the blanket to the side angrily.

"I am so angry with you two that I can hardly see straight! First, YOU – pointing to Edward – keep me in the dark about an illness my only daughter almost died from… and then YOU – pointing at Bella – deprive me of the joy of witnessing the birth of my first grandchild!"

Bella and Edward both stood and backed away as Renee jumped up and began pacing back and forth in front of the sofa.

"I told Phil that something wasn't right…that you were hiding something from me, but he assured me that you would never do something like that…YOU were the responsible one! Isabella, I know I have always been a little flighty…okay, maybe a lot flighty…but I would never have shut you out of my life in such a way! Do you have any idea how much you have hurt me?"

Edward opened his mouth to rebut, but Bella covered his mouth with her hand and shook her head "no" vehemently. She then turned to her mother and took her gently by the shoulders.

"Mom, I am so sorry that I have hurt you. I was only trying to protect you…I love you so much! Please…will you forgive me?"

Bella's voice broke and her eyes stung, but no tears would come. She knew she would be crying now if she still had the ability.

Renee reached out and pulled Bella into her arms.

"Honey, please don't cry! Of course I forgive you. I know your intentions were good. I'm just glad everything's out in the open now, and there is no more reason to hide anything."

Bella looked over Renee's shoulder at Edward and they shared a knowing glance before Edward cleared his throat and asked, "So, would you like to meet your granddaughter now?"

Renee reached out and pulled Edward into a group hug with herself and Bella and replied joyously, "I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

Bella sighed, content to remain in the crook of Edward's arm as they sat on the sofa in front of the ornate fireplace in the living room of their little cottage. Renesmee had long since given up her fight with sleep and was down for the night.

Edward nudged Bella's ear with his nose and took in the sweet fragrance of her hair, smiling happily.

"I'd love to be able to read your thoughts right now, Love."

Bella chuckled and turned into his nudge, planting a kiss on his mouth.

"Would you now?" Bella wrinkled her nose and rubbed it against Edward's playfully.

Edward's eyes shimmered as he swept one arm under Bella's rear and scooped her into his lap.

"You're not going to let me in tonight, are you?" Edward kissed her so deeply Bella swore her toes would curl. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck and nuzzled her nose against his cool granite skin, slowly making her way up to his ear, stopping to grab the bottom lobe between her teeth and hold it there for a second as Edward shuttered and gasped. Bella took his face in both her hands and kissed him so deeply she hoped _his_ toes would curl before gazing into his rich ocher eyes.

"Blissful happiness…I can't imagine life getting any better. That's what I'm thinking."

Although her birthday had gotten off to a rocky start, it had ended on a perfect note. Esme had made a huge dinner for everyone…Bella grinned as she pictured Esme shooing Renee out of the kitchen during clean-up so she wouldn't discover all of the food hidden inside of the napkins the Cullen clan had left behind!

Jacob and Seth had eaten more than their fair share, and Quil and Embry had taken care of the rest.

Even Sue had accompanied Charlie to dinner…mainly interested in sizing up the ex-wife. She was still miffed about the handling of the situation with Leah, but she understood why it had to be done. Leah had finally contacted her and let her know she was okay and would be staying in Alaska for awhile.

As usual, Alice had been right. Renee – Grammy, as Renesmee had dubbed her cleverly – had fallen head over heels in love with the little bundle of giggles and curls.

Renee had climbed into her rental car headed for the airport with a promise to return at Christmas with lots of gifts much to Renesmee's delight and Bella's chagrin. Esme had excitedly vowed to discover the perfect duck recipe for the occasion and Charlie had offered to let Renee and Phil stay in the guest bedroom during their visit.

Now, for the first time since arriving in Forks over three years ago, Bella was at peace…blissfully happy that her entire family could now be a part of her life without the threat of eminent death hanging like a dark cloud over their heads because some forbidden secret had been revealed. Finally, after all the struggles she had been through to arrive at this place… in this time…life was truly perfect.


	6. Chapter 6 Stop Signs and Bridges

********All characters, with the exception of one, are © Stephenie Meyer. E.P. is all mine.******

** Chapter 6**

"**Stop Signs and Bridges"**

Leah Clearwater had been exiled from her home and she was absolutely ecstatic about it…as ecstatic as a perpetually angry woman could be, that is. Since the day her long-time boyfriend, Sam, had imprinted on her cousin, Emily, Leah's life had been a living hell. Adding insult to injury, she had then become the only female werewolf in a pack of mindreading hormonal males, and her thoughts – often dark and menacing – were no longer her own. Finally, in what seemed the answer to her prayers, Jacob had broken away from Sam's pack and taken his rightful place as leader of his own pack during Bella's pregnancy a year ago when Sam had ordered him to help destroy Bella and her unborn hybrid. Leah had followed Seth into Jacob's pack relishing the peace of mind it brought her. Though tumultuous, Jacob's and Leah's relationship was comforting…no strings, no expectations…easy. So easy, Leah soon found herself in love with Jacob Black. He was loyal to a fault and never treated Leah like "one of the guys". He was respectful of her feelings and showed a real interest in her as a person. Though she was careful not to think about how much she loved him while in wolf form, she did allow him to see that he had become a very important part of her life. He was her best…and only true friend. Until the day Renesmee Cullen was born.

Jacob had imprinted on Bella's newborn half-breed and instantly, Leah was a has-been in his life. His whole world turned on Renesmee's very existence. The sun rose and set in her smile…her infectious giggle…her almond shaped chocolate brown eyes. It made Leah sick to her stomach to think that every time they phased, all Jacob could think about was Renesmee…Nessie. Even if his thoughts were anything but sexual, it was still disgusting. His utter devotion to her was truly nauseating.

Her plan had been foolproof. Leah had planned to befriend little Nessie and take her out hunting one day. Only on that day, Renesmee would have met a tragic end as a mama grizzly bear would have ripped her to shreds protecting the cub that the little girl was stalking as her prey. Leah would have been the perfect picture of guilt and remorse. Her injuries would have been so severe from trying to save the little freak-of-nature that no one would have ever suspected… damn that mind-reading bloodsucker! If only she had not forgotten that Edward was in the room the night of the fashion show. Things would have turned out a lot differently.

As it stood now, the leech had actually done Leah a favor. Her thoughts were finally her own. On the rare occasion that she phased to run with the wind and feel the freedom of the open wilderness, she was so far away from Forks no one could read her mind.

In the three months since fleeing Forks, Leah had actually experienced a few happy moments. She had found a job in Hoonah, a little town about 35 miles outside of Juneau, Alaska, as a fish packer in the local cold storage plant. It wasn't glamorous, but it allowed her to pay rent on a tiny furnished apartment and still have enough left over for a payment on a used car. Incredibly, she had made a few friends and managed to have a small social life outside of work… including a couple of guy friends she enjoyed spending time with when it was convenient for her. In fact, she was on her way this beautiful Friday afternoon to spend the weekend with one of them.

Leah probably would have noticed the stop sign if she hadn't been jamming to her favorite MuteMath CD. Even better, she more than likely would have heard the blaring of the squad car siren a lot sooner had she not been singing along, no…screaming at the top of her lungs. By the time she realized what was going on, the patrolman had pulled his car alongside hers and was angrily gesturing for her to pull over.

"Uh oh. Now you've done it!" Leah chastised herself as she immediately pulled the car off to the side of the road and fumbled around in her duffle bag for her wallet while absently hitting the power window button at the same time.

"License and registration, PLEASE!" The officer was definitely not in a friendly mood.

"Officer, I am so sorry! I wasn't…" As Leah finally wrapped her fingers around her floating wallet and turned to face the angry voice, her breath caught in her throat. Staring back at her with fury were the most beautiful emerald green eyes she had ever seen!

* * *

The exuberant feeling of utter abandon as his legs pumped like powerful pistons on a diesel engine and the wind bristled stiffly through his russet brown fur never grew old. He was as much at home in this body as he was in his human form…sometimes more so. The wolf was his escape – his solitude. When the pressures of the world became too much or the uncertainty of his future loomed darkly in front of him, he would run until it felt as if his lungs would burst.

Panting heavily, Jacob flopped down in the cool grass of the meadow, resting his mammoth head on his front paws. Seth sprawled out to Jacob's left while Embry stretched out to the right. Quil had promised to take Claire into Port Angeles to see the latest Disney movie, so he had not joined the pack for their Friday afternoon jaunt. The wolves had had it pretty easy since last January when the Volturi had tried unsuccessfully to wipe out the vampire-werewolf alliance in Forks. But, they still patrolled the perimeters around Forks, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. On this cold December day, all was quiet…with one exception. The picture of calm on the outside, Seth was seething on the inside.

_I can't believe she isn't even going to try and come home for Christmas! Mom is heart-broken! _

Jacob growled menacingly in Seth's general direction.

_She had better not come within a thousand miles of La Push OR Forks if she knows what's good for her. I'll rip her to shreds before Edward even has time to think about it!_

Seth whined miserably and Embry nudged Jacob harshly with his nose.

_Come on, Bro! Can't you see the kid's feeling bad enough as it is?…Leah is still his sister no matter what she's done._

Jacob really did feel sorry for Seth and Sue. Both were torn between loyalty to Leah and people they cared a lot about. Sue and Charlie were practically engaged, and her daughter had threatened to kill his granddaughter. Seth had developed a deep friendship with Edward and loved Renesmee like his own sister. But, Leah was his flesh and blood. Jacob sighed and laid his huge paw on top of Seth's.

_I'm sorry, Seth. I know this hasn't been easy on you and your mom. __I'll try to keep that in mind where Leah is concerned. But, don't expect me to give her a free pass back into the pack. She has burned that bridge as far as I'm concerned._

Seth turned his head around slowly, his soulful eyes boring straight through to Jacob's stubborn resolve.

_Bridges can be rebuilt, Jacob._

* * *

Leah tried desperately to remember how the simple act of breathing had been possible before she laid eyes upon the uniformed man standing stoically beside the driver's side window of her 2003 Volkswagen Jetta. His hair was almost as jet black as the sleek outer shell of her car, and his skin – though lighter than her own – was a deep golden brown. He was easily well over six feet tall and his muscled chest and chiseled abdomen was perfectly defined under the deep navy blue of his patrolman's uniform.

As Leah handed him her license with a trembling hand, she noticed the name on his badge…_Ethan Pelletier. _

At that moment, all the anger she had ever felt towards Sam for leaving her behind for Emily melted away. Every shred of resentment she felt towards Jacob for his total devotion to Renesmee turned to empathy. She now understood how it felt for the sun to rise and set on the happiness and well-being of someone besides herself. All thoughts of life before Ethan were trivial…her life was no longer her own. It now belonged to the man in whose shining emerald eyes she had finally found the key that unlocked the window to her soul.

****A/N: ****Yes, this is an extremely short chapter according to my usual standards. Believe me; I tried every way I knew to "force" it into a longer version. But, the story just led me here…things have to be here in order to get where we'll be going next. I recently gave a fellow fanfic author advice and told her to "let the story lead you". So, I am heeding my own advice and ending the chapter where the story leads me to end it. Thanks for reading! I'll try to update ASAP!**


	7. Chapter 7 Gift Wrapping and Cookies

**A/N: All characters are © Stephenie Meyer. Please forgive the length of time between updates these days. My nephew plays varsity football on Fridays and my niece cheers for peewee football on

Saturdays…life is BUSY! I try very hard to write something every day, but…life is BUSY! :-)

**Chapter 7**

"**Gift Wrapping and Cookies by the Dozen"**

As a general rule, Bella HATED shopping! She wasn't into fashion like Alice or home décor like Esme, in fact, she was perfectly happy to fulfill all of her needs in the retail arena on line. But today she was actually having a good time. Christmas was less than a week away and there were lots of items to check off of her shopping list. Renesmee…Edward…Jacob….Charlie…Renee…

Bella smiled as she happily anticipated Christmas dinner with her entire family this year. Never in her wildest imagination had she ever allowed herself to so much as hope it would ever be possible.

Bella felt a slight twinge of disappointment knowing that Phil would not be accompanying her mother to Forks for Christmas. His mother was ill and he would be spending what would very likely be his last Christmas with her. But when Bella had asked Renee if maybe she should stay home and support Phil, Renee had simply replied, "No. I am coming to see my granddaughter."

Bella didn't know who was more excited…Renee or Renesmee.

A UPS truck had delivered a huge box last Saturday with DO NOT OPEN UNTIL CHRISTMAS WHEN GRAMMY ARRIVES printed on the outside. Renee had called at least ten times since then to make sure Renesmee had followed her instructions although Bella suspected it was actually because the time was simply passing too slowly until her arrival date. Meanwhile, Renesmee awoke every morning running into the kitchen screaming, "Is it Christmas yet? Is Grammy coming today?"

Watching this Christmas season through Renesmee's eyes had brought Bella and Edward nothing but pure joy. Last year, they had all been facing possible annihilation at the hand of the Volturi and had just gone through the motions for Renesmee's sake. This year, life was virtually perfect and Bella had enjoyed every minute of it…Renesmee's first visit with Santa Claus, decorating the humungous Christmas tree in the Cullen's great room, Edward and Renesmee playing Christmas tunes on the piano…all was as it should be for any typical American family. Did it matter that the family just happened to be a family of vegetarian vampires?

As Bella walked the length of the mall to reach the Toys R Us store, she had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. She turned slowly - remembering to appear as human as possible - to scan the courtyard with her eyes, but didn't see anyone she knew. A hundred or so people were milling about, frantically taking advantage of the last somewhat quiet weekday before the mad rush of the last weekend before Christmas hit. She shrugged it off, and entered the busy store to search for the Hannah Montana doll that Renesmee had seen on TV and squealed, "Oooh, I hope Santa Claus remembers that I want her!"

About a half hour later, Bella emerged from the store loaded down with Renesmee's requested doll and several other items to donate to the Forks Toys for Tots program. She and Renesmee would go there together on Saturday and deliver the toys. Bella desperately wanted her daughter to realize just how very fortunate she was to have the luxurious life she had become accustomed to as a Cullen.

Again, Bella had the distinct feeling that she was being watched as she made her way to the music store on the opposite end of the mall from where she was now. Again, she stopped and turned slowly, allowing her powerful vision to case every inch of the bustling mall…nothing.

_Get a grip, Bella. What's the matter with you? _She admonished herself as she continued to saunter toward her next list target.

Bella had purposefully chosen Seattle over Port Angeles to lesson the chance she would run into anyone she knew. She grimaced as her left contact dissolved into oblivion. Sighing in resignation, Bella headed toward the ladies' room just off to her right. The new recording equipment she was purchasing to go in Edward's brand new state of the art recording studio would have to wait.

A little over an hour and a half later, Bella was making her way to her last stop of the season…everyone on her list crossed off except Esme.

Kohl's was running a sale on their line of Food Network stars' products and it was obvious that Esme wasn't the only person in the Washington state area that wanted Rachel Ray's full line of cookware for Christmas. Bella made haste as she grabbed the cookware and a complete set of kitchen gadgets for good measure. No sooner had she staked out her place in the check-out line than the too familiar feeling of being watched returned…with a vengeance.

_Okay. I know I'm not crazy. Someone IS watching me!_

If Bella had learned anything over the past year as a newborn vampire, it was to trust her instincts. Once again, she twisted her body slowly around to gaze across the length of the store. Two older silver headed women – obviously sisters on a shopping day out – looked straight at her and smiled. One muscular dark-haired guy about Bella's age winked at her with a flirty grin. Bella returned his grin with a sarcastic smile, holding up her left hand to display the explicit evidence that she wasn't interested in anything he had to offer. She quickly assessed the remainder of the people in line…most were either talking into their cell phones or texting. Perplexed, Bella took her turn with the cashier – once again putting the nagging feeling that she was being watched out of her mind – and began to exit the store, walking past the two elderly ladies and the now embarrassed flirtatious young man. Bella was concentrating on getting out to her car without looking too superhuman while effortlessly juggling the multitude of packages she had spent the day collecting. Just as she reached the double glass doors leading out to the mall's west parking lot, someone placed their hand firmly on Bella's right shoulder.

* * *

Renesmee giggled as Carlisle dabbed a tiny bit of chocolate peanut butter cookie dough on her nose. A day off for the most popular doctor in Forks, Washington was a rarity and he had chosen to spend it baking cookies with his granddaughter and Esme. The look of pure contentment and joy on his wife's face was all the reward Carlisle needed.

Esme's bell laughter rang out as Renesmee reached up and scooped the dollop of cookie dough off of her nose and into her mouth with a mischievous gurgling giggle.

"Hmm. Good cookies, Granddad!" Renesmee spoke with a full mouth.

Carlisle and Esme both chuckled as they looked around the elaborate state of the art chef's kitchen. At the moment, it was a complete disaster. Dirty mixing bowls and spatulas caked with dried cookie batter were piled haphazardly in the sink while at least a dozen silver baking pans laden with ten different cookies lined the counter. Every inch of the kitchen and all three of its occupants was covered in flour.

Esme wiped her hands on her apron and took Carlisle by the hand.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Granddad?"

Carlisle's golden bronze eyes sparkled as a wide grin spread across his face. "Clean-up time, Grandmom?"

Renesmee clapped her hands together and squealed with glee as Carlisle and Esme whirled around the kitchen in a blur scrubbing every surface spic and span. Within two minutes flat, they had cleaned the entire kitchen, transferred every single cookie – in batches of a dozen – into decorative Christmas tins, and managed to de-flour their clothes and hair.

"Something about that just 'aint right."

Esme and Carlisle turned to look at Jacob's mammoth bulk filling the archway into the kitchen, a warm smile spreading all the way to his eyes. Renesmee scrambled to the door, taking a flying leap up into his outstretched arms. Esme laughed and hugged Carlisle, pretending to console him.

"Sorry, Granddad. We are now officially chopped liver. Jacob, would you like a cookie?"

Esme held up the huge platter of cookies as Jacob plucked two off the top and stuffed them both in his mouth at the same time.

Carlisle clapped his hand around Jacob's bulging bicep and said, "Nessie tells us you two have a fun-filled afternoon ahead of you."

Jacob smiled as he placed Renesmee on his shoulders and locked her feet in place under his arms. "Yep, we're meeting Quil and Claire on the rez for a Christmas party at the La Push Daycare Center. Claire wanted to invite Nessie because Santa's going to be there."

Renesmee placed her little hands on her hips defiantly and growled, "I told you, Jake…Santa is in the North Pole. I'm not a baby, so I know he sent his helper to the party because he has lots of work to finish before Christmas."

Esme reached up and plucked Renesmee from Jacob's shoulders, chuckling quietly. "Okay, Little Miss I'm not a baby, let's go get you cleaned up and changed for the party. Have a couple more cookies, Jake. We'll be back down in a minute."

Jake grinned sheepishly as he nabbed two more cookies from the platter, realizing as Esme left the room carrying Renesmee, that he had eaten a whole dozen!

* * *

"Bella? Bella, is that you?"

Bella shifted the packages in her arms to look over the top of her load into the face of Jessica Stanley. Realizing there was no escape, she carefully placed her cargo on the floor and accepted the hug that Jessica was offering.

"I had no idea you were back in the area! I thought you and Edward were in Alaska going to school! Oh, you're probably back visiting your dad for Christmas."

As usual, Jessica chattered away quickly, her long brown curls bobbing up and down as she spoke excitedly. Bella didn't have a chance to respond before she continued.

"You look…AMAZING! Not that you didn't always look great, but something is different…" Jessica looked Bella up and down, scrutinizing her appearance. As was her custom, Bella had dressed for comfort…an old pair of jeans, a button up shirt of Edward's with a turtleneck underneath, and a pair of hiking boots. Her raven hair was down but tucked neatly behind her ears.

"I guess married life really agrees with you! I hope it does me! Mike and I are getting married in June!"

Jessica held up her left hand to reveal a modest solitaire glimmering in the fluorescent light of the mall.

"It's small, I know. But, Mike's parents refused to help him buy my ring because they wanted us to wait until he graduated from Washington State. But, when you know…you know! Right?"

Jessica finally took a breath just long enough for Bella to reply, "The ring is perfect, Jessica. Congratulations."

Jessica's face lit up as she bounced up and down happily.

"I can't wait to tell Mike that you are back in town! You and Edward will just simply have to come to the wedding! It's going to be awesome! We're getting married on the boardwalk in Port Angeles overlooking the bay at dusk. Oh, please say…"

Jessica's phone chirped and she rolled her eyes, looking expectantly at the cover to see whose number popped up on caller I.D.

"It's Mike. We are meeting Angela and Ben for dinner and a movie in Port Angeles, and he is chomping at the bit. Hey! Why don't you and Edward join us! I know everybody would be thrilled to see you guys!"

Bella heaved her bundle of packages back up into her arms to hurry the goodbyes along before stating, "Charlie is expecting us for dinner tonight. But, thanks for the invite. Tell everyone we said hello and Merry Christmas. It was great to see you, Jessica."

Jessica had given Bella one last quick squeeze before bolting out the door, flipping open her phone and putting it to her ear as it chirped impatiently in her hand.

Strangely, the idea of dinner and a movie with the old gang from Forks High School had appealed to Bella. She would have enjoyed seeing Angela and Ben for the first time since her wedding, and it would have been nice to catch up with everyone. But, she knew Edward would never have gone for it…he would have said it was too risky. It was bad enough that the one person Bella had run into today was the daughter of the Forks town gossip…now everyone in Forks would know that Bella was back in town.

* * *

Jacob loved to watch Renesmee having a good time. She was all smiles, beaming from ear to ear as Santa's helper – it couldn't be the real Santa Claus because he was in the North Pole and there was no way of convincing her otherwise – made all the kids balloon animals.

Renesmee had racked up in that department. She was holding an elephant and a rhino in one hand and a peanut butter cookie in the other. They had been at the La Push Reservation Day Care Center all afternoon with Quil and Claire for a Christmas party. Claire and Renesmee had played games, eaten cookies, ridden the reindeer, and eaten more cookies. Jacob chuckled as he realized that Renesmee had probably eaten as many cookies as he had today. How in the world a vampire-human hybrid could end up with such a sweet tooth was beyond his comprehension. Renesmee loved the animal blood she fed on from time to time when hunting with the family, but she could live off of macaroni and cheese and peanut butter cookies just as well. Renesmee grinned as she reached for yet another peanut butter cookie from the goody table. Jake touched her gently on top of the head.

"Go easy, Nessie. Don't you think you've had enough of those for one day?"

Nessie stuck out her bottom lip in an adorable pout and Quil laughed.

"Awe, come on, Jake. Let her have as much as she wants. It's not like she gets anything like this at the Cullen's…since they don't eat and all."

Jacob rolled his eyes and gave Renesmee the cookie, holding up his index finger to say "one more".

"Are you kidding? Esme cooks all the time. She caters to Nessie's every whim where food is concerned. She baked dozens of cookies today and I bet Nessie had six or seven of them. I've never seen anything like it. To be such a little thing, she sure can put away some food."

As Jacob and Quil shared a laugh, Renesmee wrapped her arms around the tree trunk that was Jacob's right leg and patted him on the thigh.

Jacob bent down to pick her up and his breath caught in his throat.

Renesmee's face, neck, and hands were covered in angry red splotches and she was wheezing loudly.

"Jake…I…can't…breathe!"

As Renesmee lost consciousness, Jacob's body took over where his mind wanted nothing more than to shut down. He scooped Renesmee up in his arms and shot out the door barely waiting until he hit the edge of the forest to set her down gently and phase. Knowing the wolf could run much faster than the man could drive Jacob grasped Renesmee's lifeless so-called indestructible body in his powerful jaws and ran for her life towards the Cullen's mansion and Dr. Carlisle Cullen.


	8. Chapter 8 You Want Me To Do What?

****A/N: All characters are © Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 8**

"**You Want Me To Do What?"**

It had taken Jacob just under five minutes to run the fifteen mile distance between La Push and the Cullen's home in the plush green forest of Forks. Renesmee – still unconscious – was now a very pale shade of blue. In one swift motion, Jacob phased back into human form and dropped Renesmee from his teeth into his outstretched arms and sprinted up the steps leading into the house three at a time.

He didn't bother with the doorknob, kicking the door completely off its frame while bolting into the house.

"CARLISLE!"

Jacob could only manage to screech one word through his panicked tears. Carlisle was at his side in an instant assessing the situation with hundreds of years of medical experience behind his calm demeanor.

"Tell me exactly what happened, Jacob. Don't leave anything out… Renesmee's life depends on it."

Bella and Esme ran into the room still holding the wrapping paper and scissors they had been using to wrap gifts in the other room. Esme stopped short at the sight of Renesmee hanging lifeless and pale in Jacob's arms, throwing her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream. Paralyzed with fear and anxiety, Bella didn't move a muscle as she whispered breathlessly, "Renesmee?"

Edward, reading the frantic thoughts of everyone in the room, rushed to his daughter's side and moved to take her from Jacob's arms. Out of instinct and sheer terror, Jacob growled menacingly and slid into an attack stance, hovering over Renesmee's body protectively, forbidding Edward to come any closer. Taken completely off guard, Edward jumped back, a wounded expression covering his face.

An instant later, Alice and Jasper sprinted into the room with Rosalie and Emmett right behind them. Jacob's body immediately relaxed and the room took on a very calm atmosphere as Jasper worked his magic.

"Jacob, please. You have to tell me what happened so I can help her!"

Carlisle grabbed Jacob by the shoulders and shook him back into focus.

Tears flowed freely down his russet tanned cheeks as he explained.

"One minute she was playing with balloons and eating cookies, and the next, she was gasping for air."

Jacob was near sobbing as he continued.

"She broke out with red spots all over, and then she said she couldn't breathe. A split second later, she lost consciousness. I got here as fast as I could…Oh, God…Carlisle! Please tell me I'm not too late!"

Jacob's voice broke and he hugged Renesmee's tiny listless frame tightly to his gigantic chest as he finally gave in to his panic and broken sobs wracked his entire upper body.

Reading the conclusion in Carlisle's mind, Edward shot up the stairs into Carlisle's study and returned with his medical bag and a plastic bag labeled Forks Medical Center.

As Carlisle took the two bags from Edward, Edward laid his hand on Carlisle's shoulder and looked into his father's eyes with anguish.

"How can you be sure it will work?"

Carlisle clasped his hand around Edward's forearm and replied, "I'm not sure of anything at this point, Edward, but I have to try."

As Carlisle went to work on Renesmee – after guiding a still sobbing Jacob over to the dining room table and motioning for him to lay her down on top of it – Bella suddenly grasped Edward by the shoulders and shrieked – her eyes wild with panic, "If you value my sanity, DO NOT continue your damned private mind reading conversation!"

Edward took Bella by the hands and pulled her into the protective fortress of his granite arms.

"I am so sorry, Love. Carlisle believes that Nessie has had an allergic reaction to either latex or peanuts. It appears to be most likely that she is severely allergic to nuts. Renesmee has eaten over a dozen peanut butter cookies today between here and the party."

Bella shook her head back and forth in disbelief and rushed over to her daughter. Renesmee looked so tiny and fragile lying on top of the over-sized dining room table.

"But she has eaten peanut butter cookies before. Why the adverse reaction today?"

Bella picked up Renesmee's right hand and held it in her own. She would have held them both, but Jacob, sitting atop the table- still completely naked – cradling Renesmee's head in his lap, had not let go of her left hand since laying her on the table.

"She's never eaten quite so many in such a short time span."

Edward spoke from across the room.

"Nessie's immune system is much stronger than that of a normal human child, but today it was overwhelmed…it couldn't recover fast enough to protect her."

Edward joined Bella at the dining room table, rubbing up and down the length of both her arms in an effort to sooth her.

Carlisle stopped and looked at Bella and Edward with wary eyes.

"Renesmee has gone into anaphylactic shock. Her throat has swollen and has closed off her airway. I have to administer epinephrine immediately to bring her airway back to normal and allow her to breathe freely again."

"Do you have an oral form of epinephrine?" Bella asked skeptically.

Edward rubbed Bella's neck and shoulders gently while shooting an expectant glance over her head at Jasper before replying in a lull as if talking to an injured animal, "Nessie needs an IV, Love. An oral dose would metabolize too quickly in her liver and be ineffective."

Bella broke free of Edward's hold on her and twisted to look Carlisle in the face.

"Her skin is as impenetrable as ours! How are you…NO! Our venom will kill her!"

"Our teeth are not the only teeth capable of tearing vampire skin, Bella."

As Edward spoke the words, eight pair of amber eyes turned all at once to stare at the naked Quileute werewolf sitting on top of their dining room table rocking back and forth in agony.

Jacob stopped and met the family's gaze shaking his head vehemently back and forth.

"No! No…no! I can't BITE her!!"

Carlisle grabbed Jacob by the shoulders and shook him with such force it rattled the table.

"You have to, Jacob! She will die if we don't intervene immediately!"

Bella took her hand and placed it on top of Jacob's.

"Jacob, you have to phase…now! I… can't… lose… her!"

Bella was overcome with grief as tearless sobs shook her entire body and she buried her face into Edward's chest.

Without a word, Jacob jumped from the table and sprinted through the sliding glass doors leading out to the deck at the back of the house. In an instant, the large russet wolf walked gracefully back into the Cullen's dining room and nudged Renesmee gently with his nose.

"Here, Jacob…As close to the vein as possible."

Carlisle pointed to a spot on Renesmee's inner thigh.

"Not too deep. She could bleed out before I set the IV."

Every vampire in the room held their breath as the mammoth brown wolf loomed over the tiny half-vampire and bit into the fleshiest part of her inner thigh. Bright red blood oozed from the wound as Jacob's razor sharp teeth pulled back a thin layer of skin, creating a loud screeching noise like metal scrubbing metal and exposing the vein just underneath.

As Carlisle began to insert the IV into her vein, Renesmee started to convulse violently. Edward and Bella moved swiftly in unison to hold her down while Jacob, whimpering pitifully, phased back to human form and backed away from the table to huddle in the corner curled up in the fetal position – still whimpering and still naked.

While all other eyes remained focused on Renesmee's quaking body, Rosalie slipped quietly over to the sofa and removed the olive green cashmere throw draped casually across the back. She then proceeded directly over to Jacob – cowered in the corner sobbing – and compassionately placed the blanket around his shoulders.

Within minutes of receiving the epinephrine through the IV, Renesmee's color returned to normal and she began to stir.

With wide questioning eyes, she looked first at Bella, then at Edward, before resting her gaze on the IV tubing running from her thigh up to the clear plastic bag in Carlisle's hand.

Renesmee reached up and laid her hand on Bella's cheek gingerly. A shutter ran through Bella's body as Renesmee replayed every horrifying moment of the afternoon.

"I'm okay, Mama. Don't be sad. I won't eat anymore peanut butter cookies. I'll stick to mac and cheese from now on, I promise."

Tentative chuckles resonated throughout the room. As usual, Renesmee's cognitive understanding of what had taken place was well beyond her year's body age.

Edward kissed his daughter on the cheek and held her tiny chin in his hand to make her look into his eyes before playfully admonishing,

"You are never to frighten us in this way again, young lady. My heart is only just now beating again."

Renesmee grinned at Edward and sat up, placing her hands on her hips. With a sarcastic tone and a wrinkle of her nose, she stated, "Daddy…you're heart doesn't beat. You're a vampire."

The chuckles in the room were much healthier this time around.

Carlisle placed his finger on Renesmee's cheek and stroked it slowly.

"Her color is completely back to normal. Just look at those beautiful rosy cheeks! Renesmee, I need you to hold very still for Granddad. I have to remove the IV because your skin is already beginning to heal. We don't want that needle imbedded as the wound closes."

Renesmee looked around the room gazing into each loving face, searching for the one face that would make all the pain go away. As her eyes came to rest upon the tortured lump in the corner of the room that was Jacob Black, her chin began to quiver and tears spilled over from her large brown eyes to stream down her blushing cheeks.

"Jacob?" Renesmee whispered hesitantly before looking up at Edward with a panic stricken expression. "I want MY Jacob."

Edward made it over to Jacob's huddled mass in one step. He grabbed him at the elbow and heaved him up from the floor, looking up into his face sternly.

"Pull it together, Jacob! Renesmee needs you! She is asking for you. Where is that fierce wolf that wouldn't let me touch her a few minutes ago?"

Jacob looked down at Edward, begging for forgiveness with his eyes and his thoughts.

Edward grasped him by the shoulders and shook him once…hard.

"There is nothing to forgive, Brother. You saved my daughter's life.

Now, go to her and be who she needs you to be right now."

Jacob looked over at Renesmee sitting on top of the table… wet tears stained her cheeks and her lips poked out in the cutest little pout. Finally, he allowed himself to believe that she was really going to be all right. His future…her future…they were so intertwined that the thought of living without her had nearly made him lose his mind.

But Edward was right. All she knew right now was that taking that needle out of her thigh was going to hurt, and she wanted _her _Jacob to make her feel better. The Jake that played with her, pushed her in the swing, and gave her piggy back rides…NOT the whimpering weak mass that had been huddled in the corner out of fear. Never would he be that Jacob again. Her strength would be his strength.

Jacob strode purposefully over to Renesmee and wiped her tears with the corner of the cashmere throw Rosalie had draped over him earlier. Then, he kissed her on the top of the head and held her tiny hand in his great big one.

"I'm here, Nessie. It'll be okay. If it hurts, just squeeze my hand."

Renesmee smiled sweetly up at Jacob before looking around bravely at Carlisle who was already holding the offending needle between his thumb and index finger, a crisp white bandage replacing the barely open wound on Renesmee's inner thigh.

"All done!" Carlisle said with a tweek of Renesmee's nose.

Renesmee stood up quickly on the table and wrapped her arms exuberantly around Jacob's neck, knocking the blanket from his shoulders and causing it to fall around his ankles, exposing yet again his totally naked body.

Rosalie sighed loudly and darted up the stairs returning with a neatly folded pair of jeans and a crisp white t-shirt. Holding the clothes out for Jacob at arm's length, Rosalie drawled, "I think we've seen about enough of you in the buff today, dog. Go put some clothes on, will you?"

Jacob grinned wickedly and winked at Rosalie. "Hey, Blondie. Did you hear the one about the…"

All eight vampires rolled their ocher eyes and chimed, "Go, Jacob!"

As Jacob sprinted out the back door with the clothes in hand, Renesmee's tinkling laughter could be heard above all the others' chuckles…a sound Jacob was positive would put anything Heaven had to offer to shame.


	9. Chapter 9 Who Gives a Flying Flip Anyway

**All characters are © Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: I really need ya'll to give me some feedback on this chapter. I have discovered that I love writing for Leah…I think she is one of the most misunderstood characters in the series. I had a very specific plan in mind when I introduced the character of Ethan Pelletier, but now the characters are leading me in a totally different direction.

Keep reading…surprises are ahead!

**Chapter 9**

"**Who Gives a Flying Flip Anyway?"**

Leah Clearwater rolled over slowly to gaze incredulously at the gorgeous face of the man who had written her future just as surely as Quiluete legend had predicted it. But no one in their feeble attempts to describe imprinting had even given the experience justice. Leah's very existence had gone from w_ho gives a flying flip_ to _you rock my world_ in the course of one traffic ticket. Yes, Ethan Pelletier had given her a ticket for running that stop sign. Leah chuckled quietly as the memory of what followed soon after flooded her thoughts.

Leah had just returned home from a liberating jaunt through the local forest of Hoonah, Alaska. It was a week before Christmas, and she was feeling a little homesick now that her heart was no longer full of hate. She desperately wanted to see her mom and Seth over Christmas but knew the time still wasn't right to return to Forks. That reunion would have to be very carefully choreographed and people would have to be well prepared in advance.

Dread lay heavily in her stomach as she anticipated the reactions of Edward Cullen and Jacob Black to her return home. Leah had spoken to her mom every day since the infamous speeding ticket and hoped the change in her attitude was clearly evident. She had been truly concerned when Sue had told her about Renesmee's brush with death. Her heart had gone out to Jacob because the thoughts of living without Ethan were unbearable, and they had not even spoken since the day he'd left her sitting open-mouthed on the side of the road holding a very expensive ticket in her hand.

**Rap! Rap! Rap!**

Three sharp knocks at the door jolted Leah out of her worried trance. As she peered curiously through the peep hole, her heart fell into her stomach and dread was replaced with nervous twitters. Standing sheepishly at her door was Ethan Pelletier, out of uniform and looking heart-stoppingly beautiful in a pair of jeans and a tight fitting

black turtle neck. His long raven hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail just below his shirt collar. Despite Leah's best efforts to calm herself, her hands shook as she opened the door.

The two stood in the doorway for an excruciatingly long couple of minutes, neither speaking nor moving…simply staring into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, without warning, Ethan grabbed Leah by the shoulders and pulled her off her feet and into a crushing kiss. By the time he sat her back down she was breathless and holding onto the door frame for support to keep from passing out cold.

"I have not been able to get you off my mind for the last two weeks,"

Ethan had said as his chest heaved up and down. Leah noticed that he, too, was leaning heavily against the door frame.

"That makes two of us," had been Leah's breathless reply.

Since that day, the two of them had been inseparable, spending every waking minute together either talking or making love long into the night.

Today, they were going hiking in the few hours of daylight the Alaska winter would allow. So, Leah reluctantly turned to ease out of the bed to shower and dress. But, just as her feet hit the floor, Ethan grabbed her around the waist and hauled her back under the covers.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Clearwater?"

Ethan locked his eyes – two pools of pure liquid jade – on Leah, making it impossible for her to concentrate.

"I thought you wanted to go hiking today, so I was about to go shower and get dressed. We only have about five good hours of daylight left."

Leah's heart was doing flip flops as Ethan, grinning like a Cheshire cat, inched his face closer and closer to hers as she spoke.

"Five good hours, huh?" Ethan hovered above Leah, his arms creating a steel cage around her. "Hmm. In that case, we better get a move on!"

And in one fluid movement, Ethan had vaulted out of the bed and swung Leah over his right shoulder headed straight for the shower.

* * *

Bella gazed dreamily out the frosted window panes of the little cottage in the woods she and Edward had made their home since after Renesmee's birth and her transformation from human to vampire. On the ground lay a billowy blanket of virgin white snow, the smooth terrain disturbed only by two sets of footprints – one big and one small – where Edward and Renesmee had trekked only minutes ago. Father and daughter were enjoying some quality time making snow angels and building a snow man while Bella was curled up on the sofa going through pictures of their Christmas and New Year's family celebrations to hand over to Rosalie so she could add them to the family scrapbook.

Bella laughed out loud as she came to a picture of Charlie sitting in an arm chair with Renesmee on his lap, Sue sitting on the arm of the chair to his left, Renee on the one to his right, and herself standing behind him. It wasn't the Santa's hat Charlie was wearing on his head or the goofy grin on his face that made her laugh…it was the fact that all four females had their hands, or lips, on him in one way or the other. Renesmee was kissing his cheek, Bella had her arms wrapped around his neck, Sue was holding his hand, and Renee had her arm linked with his. To anyone else, this picture would present a quandary, but to Bella… it was the epitome of happiness.

Such was the stuff this Christmas had been made of…contentment and joy…appreciation of life and celebration of all things past, present, and future.

Bella chuckled as the next picture summed it up perfectly. It was a group shot of the Cullens, the Blacks, and the Clearwaters - minus Leah; Charlie, and Renee. What an eclectic collection of subjects! Charlie sat in the middle of the couch with Sue on his right and Renee to his left. Pale beautiful faces meshed fluidly with tanned beautiful faces as the Cullen coven and the Quiluete clan huddled around them on either side, and in the center of it all stood Jacob with Renesmee anchored atop his shoulders. This one photo embodied the past struggles, present alliances, and future unions between vampires, werewolves, and the humans who somehow found themselves, however oblivious, entrenched in their supernatural world …in Bella's perfect world.

But her euphoria only lasted for a minute because as she glanced back down at the picture, her mind wondered to the missing person who should have been standing beside Seth.

Sue had pulled Bella aside at Christmas dinner and told her that Leah had changed. Sue couldn't be absolutely certain, but she thought maybe Leah had imprinted on someone in Alaska. In any case, she wanted to come home…to make amends with the Cullens and the pack.

Sue had practically begged Bella to speak with Edward on behalf of her daughter. Bella had promised to see what she could do, although not quite sure about her own feelings on the subject. Leah had threatened to kill her only child, after all. But, Leah was practically family now that Charlie and Sue had made their intentions of marriage known. So, to give Sue some peace, Bella could give Leah a second chance…with the understanding that she would kill her herself if she ever laid as much as a finger tip on her daughter.

Bella sighed as she recalled the conversation with Edward about the prospects of Leah returning to Forks. He had been more receptive to Bella's becoming a vampire after her high school graduation – which was not at all, by the way – than he had been to Leah returning home and remaining alive for more than two minutes.

Bella suspected that Jacob's reaction would mirror that of Edward's.

Leah Clearwater would do well to stay clear of Forks and La Push…if she valued her life.

* * *

Renesmee squealed as Edward plopped down in the snow beside her and began flapping his arms and legs to make his own snow angel. The two had been out for most of the morning spending a little daddy-daughter time together. The snowman they had made sat proudly in the backyard wearing Bella's favorite wool scarf and Edward's best black Bowler hat he'd had since the 1920's.

Edward smiled wryly as he stood up, brushing the snow off his back and rear end.

"Don't even try it, Jake. I heard you coming from five miles away."

Edward turned to see Jacob standing in the clearing holding a large bowling ball sized snowball in his hand with a dejected look on his face.

Laughing heartily, Edward sent his own basketball sized snowball crashing square into Jacob's chest, sending him sprawling butt first into the snow. Edward had moved so fast, Jacob didn't even see him make the snowball, let alone aim and hurl it across the two acre clearing. Now, after another Superman fast move, Edward was standing in front of Jacob guffawing with an outstretched hand, offering to help him up.

Jacob took the helping hand, shaking the snow out of his long flowing black hair as he stood.

"Man! I really thought I had it this time!" Jacob whined.

Edward slapped Jacob on the back and grinned.

"You're getting better. I didn't hear a single thought until you were about five miles out. You've cut the radius down by about two miles already!"

Jacob smirked and taunted, "Maybe by the time Nessie is 75 or so, I'll be able to totally block your radar, Dad!"

Edward rolled his eyes and pleaded, "Please perfect your technique much sooner if you value my sanity and our friendship. Otherwise, Bella will just have to make me a permanent fixture under her shield."

Edward had recently been reminded of how free boys thoughts could be concerning girls when Seth had brought his latest love interest to dinner at Sue's. Even though Renesmee had roughly four and half more years before she was anything besides a little girl in Jacob's eyes, Edward had decided to be proactive and begin preparing himself, and Jacob now for what would surely come.

"Jake, come see the snow man that Daddy and I built this morning!"

Renesmee ran over and grabbed Jacob by the hand, pulling him towards the huge frozen statue in the backyard.

Jacob picked Renesmee up and held her in his arms for a second, kissing her on the cheek.

"Can I talk to your Dad for a few minutes first? Then, I'll help you build old Frosty a girlfriend if you want."

For a split second, it looked as if Renesmee would poke her lip out to pout until Edward held up one index finger in a warning and suggested, "Why don't you go in and see what Mama has been up to all morning? I bet she's got some pictures to show you by now."

"Okay, Daddy."

Renesmee flipped herself backwards out of Jacob's arms and took off running into the cottage.

As the door closed behind her, Jacob turned to face Edward with a stoic expression.

"After almost losing her last month, it'll be a cold day in hell before Leah Clearwater gets within one hundred miles of that little girl. I don't give a flying flip who she's supposedly imprinted on while in Alaska!"

Edward exhaled slowly, appreciating the fact that he had a staunch ally in the campaign to keep Leah as far away from Forks as possible.

"So, I see that Sue spoke with you about Leah wanting to return home and make amends."

Jacob delivered a humorless laugh before admitting, "Actually, Charlie and Sue tag teamed on this one. Sue took Bella and Charlie went for me. How does Bella feel about it anyway?"

Knowing that Bella could hear every word that was being said, Edward chose his words carefully.

"My wife, being the best that humanity has to offer even as a vampire, would be inclined to give Leah a second chance."

Jacob rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "That figures."

Louder than before, Jacob asked, "And you?"

Looking straight ahead with no expression playing across his face, Edward replied, "I, however, am not quite so inclined. By the way…"

**THWAP!**

"Oww!" Jacob, rubbing the back of his now soaking wet head, turned to see Bella standing in the doorway of the cottage grinning.

"…She heard you," Edward confessed through his chuckles.


	10. Chapter 10 Shocked Expressions

****All characters are © Stephenie Meyer with the exception of Ethan Pelletier…he is all mine.**

**Chapter 10**

"**Shocked Expressions"**

At least two feet of snow blanketed the forest floor as Leah and Ethan trekked across a wide field sprinkled with stony boulders and tall spruce pines. It was bitter cold, but Leah was smoldering in her heavy parka and gloves. More than anything, she wanted to remove the heavy winter gear and enjoy the hike in her usual t-shirt and jeans. Somehow though, she figured that would seem a little unusual to Ethan who had no idea she was actually a hot-blooded werewolf.

Meanwhile, always staying two steps behind Leah to make sure she maneuvered the rugged terrain without falling and hurting herself, Ethan was soaking wet underneath his cumbersome winter parka…though the hike had not required even one ounce of overexertion on his part. What he wouldn't give to shed that stupid coat and replace it with his favorite anytime wear… a t-shirt and a pair of faded old blue jeans. But, something told him that running around in the extreme cold of Alaska with no body cover would send up a red flag in Leah's direction that he wasn't quite ready to wave.

As Leah reached the summit of a cliff overlooking a pristine crystal blue lake, she stopped and inhaled deeply, allowing the crisp clean Alaskan air to filter slowly through her lungs and calm her jittering heart. She was feeling a bit anxious because after much soul searching, Leah had decided that today would be the day she would share her true identity with Ethan. She had wrestled with the decision for so long that it was actually a relief to finally have it made, but Leah was still terrified of how he would react when Ethan found out that she was a shape shifter in the form of a wolf.

On the one hand, Leah had considered never telling him and never phasing again…allowing nature to just take its course. But on the other hand, the wolf was a part of her…a part of her Quileute heritage. If Ethan really intended for them to spend the rest of their lives together, he deserved to know every part of her.

When Leah stopped, Ethan stopped…taking a moment to gaze in awe at the beautiful scene before him. Although the Alaskan wilderness, still undisturbed in many areas, was enough to take his breath away with its hues of green, brown, and gold, it was Leah's beauty that nearly brought him to his knees in this moment. She was standing against the backdrop of a lake sparkling like sapphires…her long black hair was pulled back simply in a pony tail, and the wind whipped the loose strands around her neck and into her face. Her high cheek bones were slightly flushed – the most amazing shade of barely red but not quite pink – and her eyes were almond shaped pools of melted milk chocolate. She was so beautiful, the sight was almost enough to make Ethan forget about the game of tug-of-war he'd been playing with his own inner demons over the last several weeks.

_You have to tell her, Pelletier. She deserves to know the truth… _

_No, you idiot…if you tell her you have IMPRINTED on her and how you are now destined to be bound for life, it'll freak her out, and she'll take off... But, if she truly loves you and really wants to be your wife…_

Ethan's thoughts were interrupted as Leah screamed out his name –an expression of sheer terror marring her beauty. As she ran back down the cliff side towards him, Ethan smelled the source of her fear only seconds before he heard its ominous growl. He turned quickly on his heel just in time to see a large black bear – obviously oblivious to winter hibernation traditions – charging straight for him. There was no time to react…the bear was already right on top of him. Ethan, preparing for the impact of a head-on collision, crouched low to the ground like an NFL linebacker and closed his eyes. But, just as the bear was about to make contact, Ethan was shoved forcefully out of the line of fire and sent tumbling into the brush by a light gray wolf the size of a horse. He sprang to his feet, frantically searching for Leah – praying she was okay. But, Leah was nowhere to be found. Lying in a haphazard pile on the ground, in the very spot he'd last seen her staring wild-eyed with fear and yelling his name, were her clothes and back pack.

* * *

Bella glared at Edward and Jacob, her liquid topaz eyes flaming.

"You two are absolutely incorrigible!"

The two men were standing shoulder to shoulder, arms crossed in stubborn defiance.

Sue Clearwater threw up her hands in disgust.

"I swear to you, Jacob Black, if I knew it would do any good at all, I'd tear a limb off of one of those pine trees over there and beat the living daylights out of you with it!"

Jacob looked down at Sue with an annoyed, yet compassionate, expression on his face. He hated causing her pain, but he wasn't about to budge on his position.

"I'm sorry, Sue, but as long as I'm drawing breath, Leah will not step foot back in La Push."

Sue turned to Edward, shaking her finger in a motherly gesture.

"And you…You could change his mind by simply changing yours. Show some compassion, Edward Cullen! I haven't seen my daughter in almost six months!"

Sue's voice broke with the last few words, and Edward was filled with pity for the forlorn woman standing before him. But, it wasn't enough to shake his resolve.

"I am truly sorry, Sue. I know this is difficult for you and Seth, but I cannot allow Leah to return to Forks."

Bella was disgusted…not with Edward or Jacob, but with herself. Sue had come to her with a plan for getting Leah back home, but the plan had involved deceiving both Edward and Jacob. She and Edward had sworn they would keep no secrets from each other, and Bella had divulged Sue's plan in an effort to keep her promise. She had also hoped it might somehow sway Edward if he knew how desperate Sue was to bring her daughter home. But, Bella's glimmer of hope had been dashed when Edward had gone ballistic and demanded to meet with Sue immediately.

Now, Edward, Jacob, and Sue were at an impasse, and Bella was caught hopelessly in the middle.

Behind Sue, Seth stood with his hands protectively on his mother's shoulders.

"Come on, Mom. It's no use. Their minds are made up. Let's go."

Bella had never heard Seth sound so utterly defeated. She wasn't the only one caught in the middle. Seth loved Jacob and Edward like brothers. He was torn between his loyalty to his mom and his allegiance to his pack leader and strongest vampire ally.

Sue shrugged Seth's hands off and stepped forward toward Jacob and Edward.

"Yes, I can clearly see they are…but so is mine. You boys leave me no choice. I have called the tribal elders and have requested a council meeting with the entire pack and the Cullen family tomorrow night.

I'll see you both there."

And with that, Sue Clearwater turned and marched proudly off while Edward and Jacob exchanged shocked expressions.

* * *

As Leah sank her sharp fangs into the black bear's burly shoulder, it growled angrily and swung its mammoth paw, hitting her squarely in the muzzle. With a frustrated yelp, Leah repositioned her massive jaw into a vice grip on the bear's neck. As blood oozed from its jugular vein, the bear shook furiously, gripping Leah in its needle sharp claws, and twisted around until she was wedged between him and the huge flat cliff face. Over and over, Leah was smashed into the rock wall until there was no breath left in her lungs. Just before collapsing in a heap at the bear's feet, Leah caught a blurry glimpse of an enormous black panther with the greenest eyes she'd ever seen leaping onto the bear's back. With one menacing roar, the panther ripped its surgical sharp teeth into the already gaping wound Leah had created and finished the bear off quickly.

Leah knew at least two of her ribs were broken. She also knew that she would heal much faster if she phased back into human form. As she allowed her body to relax, the wolf quickly disappeared, leaving Leah's slender petite naked frame behind. As she struggled to breathe, the black panther approached her cautiously, gently laying its gigantic paw on her bare shoulder. Leah looked into its emerald green eyes and wondered why she wasn't afraid. Then, before her unbelieving eyes, the panther disintegrated and Ethan was suddenly there, lovingly stroking her blood stained face.

"Leah, can you hear me, baby?"

Ethan sighed with relief as Leah grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek. He leaned in close and kissed her gently on the lips.

"He did a pretty good number on you, didn't he? My guess is you have a couple of broken ribs. They'll take what…about a day and a half to heal?"

All Leah could manage was a weak smile and a nod to the affirmative.

She was in shock, but not from her broken ribs or the deep almost completely healed gash in her forehead. Her brain desperately tried to make sense of what her heart already knew.

She reached up and held Ethan's face in both her hands, tracing around the hollow of his eyes and down the bridge of his nose with her thumbs. He closed his eyes as if sensing the question forming on her lips.

"Baby, I promise… I'll tell you everything later. But, right now, my main concern is getting you home and making you comfortable until your ribs have time to heal properly."

Ethan reached behind his back and dragged Leah's back pack across the ground, laying it beside her. Gingerly, he slid his warm hands underneath her, supporting her neck and back.

"Do you think you can sit up and get dressed?"

Without speaking a word, Leah sat up obediently and fought back the screams of pain as Ethan helped her pull a pair of gray sweat pants and a white long-sleeved t-shirt over her throbbing body. Even though in immense pain, the sensuality as Ethan placed first her socks and then her shoes – tying them to just the right tightness – on her feet, was not lost on Leah. By the time Ethan stood and dressed himself in a pair of navy blue sweat pants and a gray hooded t-shirt, Leah's body was throbbing in secret places, and not from pain. Then, as Leah attempted to stand – intending to walk out of the forest on her own two feet – Ethan swiftly swept her up into his arms, cradling her like a mother cradles her sleeping child. Leah opened her mouth to protest, but the look in Ethan's dark green eyes left no room for discussion. She would be carried to the truck and was not allowed to argue…as if Leah had the inclination to utter one word against it at this point. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her face against his perfectly sculpted chest, breathing in his deep woodsy scent as he walked purposefully out of the wilderness.

* * *

Edward couldn't take it anymore…the silence in the car was deafening. Bella had not spoken one word since leaving Sue Clearwater's house in La Push.

Edward reached over and took Bella by the hand, squeezing it gently.

"Bella, please tell me what you're thinking. You know it drives me positively insane when I can't read your thoughts."

Bella exhaled slowly, calculating her response carefully.

"I really don't think you want to know what I'm thinking right now, Edward."

Exasperated, Edward pulled off the road, tires screeching as the car came to an abrupt halt in the gravel just off the shoulder.

He shoved the gear stick into park, turned the ignition switch off, and twisted in his seat to face her, but Bella remained perfectly still, staring straight ahead with no emotion showing on her angelic face.

"Of course I want to know. Although… I can pretty much guess. Clearly, you disapprove of my decision to keep Leah from returning to Forks. I thought you of all people would understand."

Finally, Bella turned slowly to face Edward. Her dark amber eyes were cold as she stated matter-of-factly, "I do understand. But, I am thinking about Renesmee…about how it would feel if she had been banished from my life and I was not allowed to see her... to hold her in my arms. I would do just what Sue is doing…move Heaven and Earth…even Hell… to bring my daughter home."

Bella once more turned her face away from Edward, staring blankly into the distance. Edward cupped her chin in the crook of his finger and turned her head, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I'm thinking of Renesmee, too. What if Leah is playing a trick? What if she wants us to believe she has changed just long enough for us to let our guard down, and give her a clear shot at taking our daughter's life?"

Edward hung his head now and his voice was barely above a whisper as he said, "I could never live with myself if I allowed any harm to come to you or our daughter."

A vague flashback of Edward standing on the edge of sunlight in Volterra when he mistakenly believed she had committed suicide by cliff diving ran through Bella's mind, and her eyes softened as she took his hands in hers.

"I love that you so fiercely protect us, but protection is not what either of us need from you right now. We need to see your compassion…the humanity that both you and I know is there."

Edward cupped Bella's face gently in his large rock-hard hands and turned his mouth up in her favorite crooked smile.

"Compassion and humanity are your strong suits, Love…not mine. I believe that is why you and I work so well…you, through your empathy and goodness, balance out the indifference and evil I have subjected the world to during my existence."

Now it was Bella's turn to grasp Edward's face in her cold granite hands – looking him straight in the eyes and admonishing firmly.

"And I have never considered removing the likes of rapists and murderers from this planet in an effort to sustain yourself nutritionally to be either indifferent or evil. At any rate, Carlisle gave you a second chance. Leah deserves the same."

Edward sat stone still for a long time, staring into Bella's liquid gold eyes…contemplating. Bella held his gaze, determined not to be distracted by his beauty. Finally, Edward shook his head from side to side and turned back under the wheel of the car.

"I just can't do it. I don't trust her, Bella."

As Edward turned the ignition and the Volvo's engine began to purr, Bella growled from deep within her throat.

"I love you, Edward Cullen, but you are frustrating the hell out of me right now! Can't you see that it isn't Leah you have to trust? It's me!"

And with that, Bella jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

Edward shouted, "Isabella, where are you going?"

Bella glared through the window at Edward and pivoted on her heel, walking away briskly while shouting back, "I'll walk home, thank you!"

Then she was gone, leaving Edward to stare after her with his second shocked expression of the day.


	11. Chapter 11 Cats and Dogs

****All characters are © Stephenie Meyer. With the exception of Ethan Pelletier who is entirely my creation.**

**Chapter 11**

"**Cats and Dogs"**

Rosalie stood facing Edward with her hands on her hips.

"I resent being summoned to a meeting of the dogs because you refuse to take the high road on a dead issue."

Edward glared dangerously at Rosalie.

"My daughter's well being is never a dead issue, Rosalie."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and berated, "Oh, come on, Edward. Everybody knows that Leah imprinted on some cop in Alaska. That makes the threat she made against Renesmee null and void because she is no longer in love with dog breath over there."

Jacob was so used to Rosalie's abuse, he didn't even look up from the game of Sorry that he, Renesmee, Alice, and Emmett were playing.

The Cullens had been hashing and rehashing their stand on the coming meeting with the pack concerning Leah's return to Forks for hours.

To everyone's surprise, Renesmee – who all had hoped was oblivious to the reason Leah had been exiled from Forks – had already voiced her opinion quite eloquently and was now bored with the whole situation.

"I know why you sent Leah away, Daddy. She was mad at me and wanted to kill me because she loved Jacob so much. But she loves Ethan now. I am not afraid of her, and I want her to come home. Having her so far away makes Seth and Nanna Sue sad."

Those words had been all Jacob needed to hear to change his mind. Renesmee's happiness was his number one priority, and if having Leah home was going to make her happy, then he would welcome Leah with open, yet somewhat suspicious until proven otherwise, arms.

The rest of the Cullens had followed suit after hearing Bella recount the conversations she'd had with Sue and Seth over the past few weeks.

"Even Dad says he can hear the difference in her attitude when she calls to speak with Sue. He says she sounds like a new person…happy and in love."

But, Edward remained unconvinced, stubbornly refusing to budge one inch.

Carlisle had managed to talk him into at least going to the meeting to hear what the wolves had to say – with a condition, of course.

"Son, it wouldn't hurt to go and hear them out. The whole pack loves Nessie very much and would never intentionally put her at risk. If even one of them is the least bit suspicious that Leah isn't wholeheartedly sincere, I will stand up against her return to Forks right alongside you…I promise."

"All right, Carlisle. I will go on one condition…Renesmee is to be kept at home and one of us must stay with her to ensure her safety."

Esme had volunteered quite happily –to Rosalie's dismay – to stay at home with Renesmee.

"I promised Nessie we would try a new chocolate chip recipe tonight, anyway."

So, it was decided that the Cullens, with the exception of Esme and Renesmee, would attend the council meeting in La Push that evening to discuss the possibility of allowing Leah Clearwater to return to Forks.

* * *

As Ethan and Leah crossed over the line onto the La Push Reservation, Leah thought she might actually hyperventilate. She began to try and calm her breathing by inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly through her nose. Ethan, holding her hand as he drove the fifty-six miles from Port Angeles to Forks, chuckled softly and smoothed her hair.

"Baby, it's going to be okay. They'll all come around eventually. Just give it a little time."

Ethan lifted Leah's hand to his lips and kissed it with a devious grin, his jade eyes sparkling so, that she had to start all over with her deep breathing exercises.

Her voice dripping with sarcasm, Leah muttered, "It's the eventually part that worries me."

It had been a full two weeks since the day in the Alaskan wilderness when things in her world had been turned completely upside down yet again. She had meant to sit Ethan down and calmly explain her being a werewolf and the imprinting phenomenon while on a relaxing hike through the forest. Things had not gone exactly as planned, however.

Leah couldn't help but cringe as she recalled the angry black bear that had planned to attack Ethan before she phased and leapt in to stop the mall. During the fight, the bear had broken a couple of her ribs and knocked her unconscious. But, right before lights out, Leah had seen a black panther with Ethan's emerald green eyes come to her rescue.

Leah still had a hard time believing that Ethan was a shape shifter. Even after hearing his story, it seemed impossible that this kind of life existed for anyone else anywhere else but Forks, Washington.

Ethan had insisted on taking Leah back to his place in Juneau to allow her ribs time to heal. During the two days that he would not permit her to leave the bed, she was a captive – albeit very willing – audience as Ethan recounted his life story.

Ethan Joseph Pelletier had been born in Glenallen, Alaska, near Anchorage. His mother, a full blooded Ahtena Indian from the Native Village of Cantwell, had met a white professional hockey player from Vancouver, Canada, while waitressing at a local all-night diner.

Ethan had been positively animated as he re-told his mother' tale.

"Mom was working the night shift when this hockey team from Vancouver waltzed into the diner in Glenallen at 3 am. Most of them were drunk and very obnoxious…all but one tall dark-haired cowboy with the greenest eyes she'd ever seen. Mom ended up talking to the man for the rest of the night and he followed her home when her shift was over. They were never apart for more than a day after that night. Mom always called it love at first sight, but I know now that she imprinted on Dad that night."

Ethan had laughed heartily as Leah had gasped with an open mouth at that statement.

"Yep. Mom was a shape shifter. The Ahtena legend says that the oldest child of each family will become the protector of the tribe against the evil of the cold ones. But, our story differs from yours in that we decide which form our bodies will take when we phase. Mom was like you…small in size and big in attitude. She chose the panther for its speed and agility. She decided on black because it made it easier for her to sneak up on the enemy at night when she hunted."

Ethan's eyes had clouded over at this point, and his face had twisted in anguish as he continued his story.

"Mom and Dad were very happy together for many years. Not long after I was born, they bought the diner and built a motel. I grew up in Glenallen with the typical small town stuff. I was a normal teenager… played high school sports, hunted and fished with my old man… Life was as good as it gets…until I was sixteen years old. My parents had never kept anything from me. I knew every tribal secret. I knew about vampires and shape shifters. I had attended Ahtena Tribal Warrior meetings my entire life. My mom was one of eight warriors and had been the chief warrior since my granddad died when I was a baby. I knew about epic battles that had taken place, and I knew that my mom had fought in a couple of them. To me, she was bigger than life, invincible. Even my dad – all six foot five inches of him – was in awe of her. When she was in panther form, she was a stealth warrior, unbeatable…so we thought.

One night after a string of mysterious break-ins and murders in and around town, the tribal warriors went in search of what they knew was a vampire. But, it wasn't just one vampire that night…not even two. The warriors faced seven vampires that night, a couple of which were newborns. Our tribe had never fought newborns before, and none of them had any idea just how lethal they can be. My mom and the others fought bravely, but they were overpowered. The tribe lost seven of its warriors that night, and I lost both my parents."

Tears had streamed down Ethan's face by this time, and Leah had held his face in her hands and brushed them away with her thumbs.

"I am so sorry, Ethan. Wait…both?... Your mom and your dad?... How?"

As Leah had asked the question, Ethan had stood to gaze out the bedroom window, wiping back tears angrily.

"You know how imprinting works, Leah. The connection between them was so strong he felt it the minute things started to go wrong. He went looking for her, thinking he could do something to help. By the time he got there, all he found was the mutilated bodies of the warriors that had been slain and seven thirsty vampires. They sucked him dry and left his lifeless body laying there with the others."

Emotionally spent, Ethan had sat down on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands.

Somehow, Leah had known the answer before she even asked the question, but she had to ask anyway.

"And the eighth warrior? What happened to him?"

Ethan had turned to face her, sadness replacing the usual joy in his beautiful green eyes.

"I am the eighth warrior. My chief gave me a direct order **not** to be at the fight. I couldn't disobey her, but I phased so I could watch my mom in action. I saw it all, and I was powerless to do anything about it. I've never forgiven myself for not being there that night. I should have disobeyed her order, but my body just wouldn't move. When the battle got to its worst point, I tried to run to them, but it was like my legs were bolted to the floor. All I could do was watch as one by one my mom and the others were murdered."

Leah had reached out and taken Ethan's hand in hers, saying nothing. No words had been necessary. Silence had said it all.

Now, as Ethan's black Hummer pulled into the drive of the Clearwater home, gravel crunching beneath the tires, Leah looked down at their hands clasped together and the simple gold band shining on her left ring finger.

No matter what this day had in store for her, she knew she could face it… she could face anything as long as she had her Ahtena Warrior by her side. Ethan squeezed her hand and gave her a wink before Leah slowly opened her door and jumped out of the truck, putting her feet on La Push soil for the first time since Edward had vowed to kill her if she ever returned.

* * *

Bella watched, half amused and half annoyed, as Edward pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his forefinger. The decibel level in the Clearwater house had been at an all-time high for the last few minutes as the debate raged…everyone sharing his or her opinion on whether or not to allow Leah to return to Forks.

Oddly enough, Edward's had not been the only opposing opinion in the gathering. Quil and Embry were both against Leah's return home, mostly because of the friction she'd caused among the pack when she was around before. They had enjoyed the peace and quiet of the last several months and wanted to keep things just the way they were.

Their viewpoint, however understood by every wolf in the room, set off a firestorm of angry discussion between the two packs and Sue Clearwater as the Cullens sat in silence.

Finally, Billy Black cleared his throat loudly and shouted, "Enough!"

Every mouth closed and heads turned as Billy, the authoritative elder, crossed his arms in front of his chest and declared, "It's time we put it to a vote…majority rules. All in favor of allowing Leah to return home let it be known by raising your right hand."

Before the votes could be counted, three things happened simultaneously.

Bella heard a primal growl roll from Edward's throat and felt him stiffen beside her.

Alice stood and screamed, "Stop him!"

Edward vaulted out the front door, shattering it to bits in the process, and landed in the front yard, crouched in striking position in front of Leah.

Bella sprinted out the empty frame that was once the door with the rest of the assembly right behind her.

"Edward, no!" Bella pleaded as Edward lunged for Leah.

Before Edward could make contact, he was thrown to the ground by a mammoth black panther who catapulted himself over the hood of a black hummer – roaring and bearing his razor sharp teeth – and slammed into Edward with the force of a freight train.

"Ethan, no!" Leah yelled as Edward crossed his arms in front of his face to protect himself a second before Ethan snapped his powerful jaws shut just inches from Edward's neck.

In that instant, Ethan was hit from the side by a mass of sand-colored fur. As Seth and Ethan rolled panther over wolf all over the front yard, Emmett and Jasper grabbed hold of Edward to keep him off of Leah.

Suddenly, amidst the snarling and growling, a single gunshot rang out. Everyone froze and turned to see Sue Clearwater standing on her front porch holding a shot gun.

"Seth, get off of your sister's fiancé! Get back into human form and put some clothes on…both of you! Leah, you and Edward come into the house and talk this out before I call Chief Charlie Swan and make life a living hell for the whole Cullen family…sorry, Bella."

"She'll do it, Edward." Alice stood behind her brother with a wide-eyed expression. "She'll tell him everything, including how Bella became a vampire."

Bella could only stand and look at Sue with awestruck respect. She had to hand it to her…the woman had guts.

Leah moved timidly forward and held up her left hand, the gold wedding ring glistening in the rare Forks sunlight.

Clearing her throat nervously, Leah confessed, "Actually, Mom…Ethan is my husband. We got married last week before we left Juneau."

Stunned silence held the group frozen in place until Emmett doubled over in boisterous laughter.

"Well, I'll be damned! The cat fell in love with the dog!"

And with that, the whole entire gathering erupted in laughter, putting an end to the uncomfortable tension once and for all.


	12. Chapter 12 Dolce and Gabbanna Who?

**A/N: **_**All characters are © Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 12**

**Dolce and Gabbana Who?**

The Cullens and the Clearwaters lounged comfortably around the Cullen's great room discussing the coming celebration. Carlisle had insisted on throwing Ethan and Leah a wedding reception, and Alice – always the consummate party planner – had eagerly agreed to head up the event. It was to be a Valentine's party, and all of La Push plus the Denali clan was invited.

Bella looked around the room and stifled a giggle as her gaze fell upon Leah sitting atop Ethan's lap. Their hands were clasped tightly together and neither seemed willing to take their eyes off the other. They both looked positively giddy. Bella sighed and looked around at Edward, in whose lap she was perched, and met his crooked grin with a wink. She could see the thoughts in his smoldering ocher eyes…

Bella opened her shield and traced the bluish veins on top of Edward's right hand with her finger.

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

Edward nodded infinitesimally with a wry grin.

Bella returned his grin with her own devious smile.

_Last one there strips naked first!_

Edward's eyes widened with surprise just before Bella removed herself from his lap slowly and took his hand, leading him silently to the back door of the Cullen mansion. When she reached the back door, Bella dropped Edward's hand, giggling mischievously, and

raced toward their meadow.

Edward caught up to her just before Bella reached the edge of the meadow, grabbing her around the waist and flinging her over his shoulder with an exuberant growl. He came to a stop in the center of the clearing. Today, no violet wildflowers were in sight…no soft green grass covered the ground. Instead, a thick layer of cottony white freshly fallen snow blanketed the floor of their favorite hideaway.

As Edward sat her down on her feet, Bella laughed and stated matter-of-factly, "Only a couple of vampires who have no aversion to frigid temperatures would find this place even remotely romantic right now."

As usual, Edward's golden eyes dazzled her as he took Bella's face in his hands and kissed her deeply before responding, "Ahh… but I, with a little help from little sister, have come prepared for our winter rendezvous."

Edward winked and turned Bella's face slightly to the left. Between two prickly pines, completely assembled, sat a kelly green tent.

Edward's eyes twinkled as he led Bella over to the tent and unzipped the door.

"Now, Love, we have a bit of a problem."

Bella smiled and asked, "And what, may I ask, is the problem?"

Edward slid his right hand slowly down Bella's back and up under her sweater, drawing her into his chest. He swept his left hand teasingly across her bottom and cupped her right butt cheek firmly in the palm of his hand, chuckling as Bella gasped and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"The race was a draw. Which one of us strips naked first?" Edward asked with a lazy drawl.

Bella grinned devilishly and grabbed Edward by the waistband of his jeans, pulling him into the tent.

"I believe we can figure that out easily enough, don't you?" Bella teased as she placed both of her hands on either side of Edward's zipper, and with very little effort and no warning, ripped the denim right off his body, leaving both jeans and boxers in a shredded heap on the tent floor.

Edward gasped exaggeratedly and placed his hands on his hips.

"Isabella, you just ruined a perfectly expensive pair of Armani jeans! Alice will not be pleased."

Bella covered her mouth in mock surprise, her soft butterscotch eyes narrowing slightly, just before she twisted the collar of Edward's white Dolce & Gabbana knit sweater in one hand and tugged with a flick of her wrist, rendering him completely naked.

Smiling wickedly, Bella slowly grazed her eyes up and down Edward's perfect body and stated proudly, "Uh huh…problem solved!"

Edward's golden eyes narrowed into slits as he moved slowly toward Bella, who began backing up out his reach.

"Not hardly, Love."

Bella giggled as Edward lurched forward, trapping her in his steel grasp with one arm around her waist, and threaded his finger through the belt loop at the back of her waistband. Gucci was the farthest thing from Bella's mind as denim and knit were ripped from her body amidst the sounds of Edward's primal growls.

* * *

Jacob watched incredulously as Renesmee and Claire – curled up on the sofa in the Black's living room– giggled and recited every lyric of every song while watching the latest Hannah Montana episode. Already, Renesmee towered above Claire in size. In just the last couple of months, she had taken on the appearance of a little grade school girl…no longer looking like a toddler. Renesmee would easily pass for a five year old, and her second birthday was still seven months away.

Renesmee noticed Jacob staring at her, and with a smile in her big brown eyes, wrinkled her nose before sticking out her tongue. As Jacob leapt out of his chair to grab her, Renesmee bounded off the couch in a somersault, giggling contagiously. Both girls squealed as Jacob caught Renesmee by the waist just as she darted past him and flipped her upside down, holding her by the feet.

"I'll teach you to stick your tongue out at me, young lady!"

Jacob tossed Renesmee over his shoulder, tickling her behind her knee caps. As she squirmed and squealed, pounding Jake on the back with her little fists, Claire scrambled off the couch, coming to Renesmee's rescue. She kicked Jake on the shin and pelted him with her fists right above his knees.

Roaring with laughter, Jake reached down with his free hand to scoop Claire up off the floor.

"Hey! No fair tag teaming the babysitter!"

As both girls broke out in a new fit of giggles and screams, Quil burst through the door panting for breath and shouted, "What the…?"

He paused for a second, taking in the scene, before doubling over in a fit of his own giggles. Jake was standing in the center of the living room with Renesmee draped over his right shoulder and Claire dangling from his left arm.

Jacob grinned and winked at Quil before pleading in a pretend helpless voice, "Uh, Bro…a little help here with these two monkeys, please!"

Quil picked Claire off of Jacob's arm, swinging her up on top of his shoulders.

"Okay, Claire Bear. I think you've beat up on Uncle Jake enough for today. What do you say we go out for some pizza?"

Claire clapped her hands in joy and shouted, "Yea, pizza! Can Uncle Jake and Nessie come, too?"

Jake tousled Claire's hair and repositioned Renesmee onto his shoulders before replying, "Sorry, Claire, but I've got some homework to finish, and Nessie's going shopping with her Aunt Alice."

As Jake walked out on the front porch with Renesmee still wrapped around his shoulders, Billy rolled up the ramp in his wheelchair holding a string of fish.

"Don't tell me you're leaving! I thought you'd help me clean and fry these fish up for supper tonight! Charlie and Sue are coming over, and I've invited Leah and Ethan."

Jacob clamped his hand down on Billy's shoulder and muttered hopelessly, "Sorry, Dad. Carlisle said I could use his library and their internet connection to work on my research paper. I'll be staying over at the Cullen's tonight…probably working most of the night. Believe me, I'd much rather be here eating fish with you guys!"

Billy winked up at Renesmee and chuckled.

"Who said anything about eating? I just wanted someone besides me to have to clean them!"

Renesmee giggled as Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure. Thanks a lot, Dad. See ya later, Old Man!"

Billy watched as Jacob galloped off with Renesmee bobbing atop his shoulders, laughing hysterically. He was glad to see the old Jacob had finally returned. It had taken him a few weeks to get completely past the near loss of Renesmee after a severe allergic reaction to peanuts before Christmas. For several weeks after, Billy had heard his son awaken in the middle of the night screaming out her name in agony.

Although Jacob never talked about it, Billy knew the thought of living without Renesmee terrified him. Though it would be years before their relationship was anything remotely resembling romantic, she was the epicenter of his life. Jacob's sun did not rise in the East and set in the West…it rose and set in the wrinkle of her nose and the twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes.

Billy also knew that Jacob's love for Renesmee was the reason he had had such a hard time forgiving Leah for threatening her life. If Leah had not imprinted on Ethan and married him soon after, the bond between her and the pack would have eventually been severed forever. But, it was obvious to anyone with half a brain that Leah was madly in love with Ethan. She was a changed woman. So, relations between both packs had been restored, and a new brother had been welcomed warmly into Jacob's pack. They could all finally breathe a sigh of relief and enjoy the brotherhood of the pack in the way that the Quileute ancestors had intended… and get on with the business of protecting La Push and Forks from those they were meant to guard against.

Billy had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. No matter how euphoric the life they had all grown so accustomed to since the alliance between the wolves and the Cullens had been formed, there were still predators among them. Not all vampires were as committed to a life free of human carnage as the Cullens, and Billy had a hunch that the newest pack brother was all too familiar with the devastation a coven of blood-thirsty cold ones could lay in their path.

* * *

"Come on, Ethan…Just try it. If you turn out to be downright ugly, no one will know but me and Leah."

Seth was trying unsuccessfully to talk Ethan into shape shifting in the form of a wolf. Ethan had been inducted into Jacob's pack and Seth had taken an instant liking to his new brother, but he suspected there was more to the man's story than the man was giving up.

Leah scowled and warned Seth sternly, "Seth, leave him alone. He doesn't want to be a wolf. He is happy with the black panther." Muttering under her breath, she confessed, "It was the shape of his mother."

Ethan rolled his eyes and frowned.

"I can hear you, Leah. Besides, I didn't choose the panther because it was my mother's shape. I chose the panther because of its ability to crouch…"

Ethan grinned and crouched into an attack stance.

Leah laughed and began backing away from him slowly.

"…and POUNCE!"

As Ethan said the word, he leapt into the air, performing a forward somersault, and landed right in front of a retreating Leah.

Leah shook her head slowly back and forth, grinning.

"Don't even think about it, Pelletier!"

Ethan chuckled darkly and wrapped his arms around her waist just as Leah turned to take off running. He spun her around and swung her over his shoulder with a playful roar.

Seth rolled his eyes and snorted at the newlyweds before stating sarcastically, "I'm outta here. There's only one way this little play fight's gonna end, and I don't want to be here when all the slobber starts flying."

Seth had just broken up with his girlfriend and he wasn't really in the mood for a public display of affection between his sister and her new husband…or anyone else for that matter.

As Seth made his exit, Ethan placed Leah gently on her feet. Leah tiptoed, wrapping her arms around his neck, and planted a kiss on his lips. Then, she sighed and tousled his now shoulder length black hair.

Ethan had been promoted to detective in the Port Angeles violent crimes division, and the one stipulation they had made before he started the new job was that he cut his hair. It had taken some getting used to…both Leah and Ethan were attached to his long locks, but the job was just too good to turn down over something as trivial as a haircut.

Ethan had put in for the transfer months before he stopped Leah for a traffic violation in Juneau and imprinted on her. The call that he'd gotten the job of lead detective came in on the day of their wedding. So, they had spent their honeymoon packing up what little they had and driving across Alaska…Ethan in his Hummer, and Leah in her Jetta.

"I'll be glad when Seth stops nursing that broken heart of his. He can be a real drag these days," complained Leah.

Ethan chuckled and kissed Leah on the top of her head.

"From the sound of it, you're the pot calling the kettle black."

At the annoyed expression on Leah's face, Ethan continued quickly.

"I mean, to hear you tell it, you gave everybody hell for a long time.

Seth's entitled to a few down moments, too, you know."

Leah frowned and took Ethan's hand before walking slowly toward the forest's edge.

"Yeah, I know. And, I did give everybody…including myself…a very hard time for a very long time…too long."

Leah stopped and turned to face her husband with tear-filled eyes. Ethan immediately wrapped her in his arms, twisting back and forth in a rocking motion.

"Baby, what is it? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Leah looked up at Ethan and grinned through her tears.

"These are happy tears, Mr. Pelletier. I never imagined…never allowed myself to hope I'd be this happy. I love you so much. I just hope Seth gets the chance to find even a little bit of the happiness I've found."

Ethan cupped Leah's face in his hands and leaned down close to kiss her, tears spilling from his own eyes.

"Mrs. Pelletier, you have made me the happiest man on the planet. My life was an empty shell before you came along. With you, I am completely whole. I love you more than life itself. And, I am sure that Seth will find his own true love someday. Now, we'd better head on over to Billy's for the fish fry before my libido gets a better idea and I take you home and keep you all to myself tonight!"

Leah's eyes gleamed as she placed her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm…Fish fry…Making love with Ethan…"

Ethan rolled his eyes and took her by the hand, dragging her out of the forest.

**A/N: I know…I know…a fluff chapter. :-) I wanted a bit of froo-froo before the intensity increases in the next chapter. Plus, some loose ends involving Ethan needed to be tied up because he will play a pivotal part in the rest of the story.**

**Thanks to all my readers! You guys are great! Please review up a storm…it helps me know if I am hitting any target whatsoever. ??**

**I am having gallbladder surgery tomorrow, so I hope I will feel like writing while I am recuperating. Until the next update…**


	13. Chapter 13 Sparkles and Flashbacks

**A/N: Characters are © Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 13**

"**Sparkles and Flashbacks"**

White Christmas lights once again adorned the trees lining the Cullen's driveway. Around each tree twisted a large red satin bow embossed with shimmering crystal hearts that twinkled like stars in the black of night. Alice had spared no cliché when decorating for Ethan and Leah's wedding reception. Carlisle had spared no expense. The two were a lethal combination.

Inside the house, miniature copies of the red satin bows around the trees lining the driveway outside capped each newell post on the mammoth spiral staircase in the Cullen's great room. Greenery sprinkled with babies' breath, miniature red roses, and tiny white Christmas lights had been wrapped around each banister. Hanging from the high-beamed ceiling were five crystal chandeliers spaced intermittently around the room. Red, gold, and silver satin streamers, braided intricately, draped loosely from one chandelier to the next.

Beneath each chandelier – circling a large wooden dance floor – were five round tables, each one set for six people and topped with a white satin table cloth peppered with red rose petals and heart shaped candles. Atop each table sat centerpieces made of diamond-cut glass trumpet vases filled with bouquets of fresh red roses and white tulips with red tips.

Spread across the Cullen's oversized dining table laid a feast fit for a dozen carnivorous werewolves. Barbecued pork ribs, grilled rib-eye steaks, and plump Bratwurst links were flanked by mounds of macaroni and cheese, potato salad, and baked beans. On the far end of the table awaited an array of desserts including lemon meringue pie, chocolate oatmeal cookies, peach cobbler, and a two-tiered chocolate cake with creamed fudge icing. The punch on the opposite side of the table – made of club soda, red fruit punch, red wine sangria, and vodka – was the perfect shade of valentine red with heart shaped ice cubes floating on top.

As much as Alice would have liked to have served a much more pretentious menu, Sue and Emily had insisted on serving the boys food they would actually eat, and since the wolves were the actual diners – the vampires would not be eating, of course – Alice had been inclined to relent.

The attire for the evening had also been a bit of a compromise on Alice's part. Instead of the formal gowns and tuxedos she had envisioned, the party attendees would be dressed in semi-formal wear. The Cullen and Denali men would all be wearing dark suits with red ties while the Quileute guys would all be donning dark suits with plum ties. Meanwhile, the ladies had all been shopping for the perfect cocktail dress.

Upstairs in Alice's expansive dressing room, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were rushing around putting the final touches on hair and make-up while Renesmee looked on with a bemused expression. She had been the first to finish getting ready – her long bronze ringlets were gathered loosely at the crown of her head in a shimmering rhinestone barrette and bounced down the back of her pastel plum junior cocktail dress adorned with tiny deep purple rose buds and sparkling violet sequins and gathered at the waist by a matching satin sash tied in the back with a bow – and was rewarded by being allowed to watch as the others fussed over just the right shade of lipstick, the perfect pair of earrings, or the most appropriate pair of shoes.

Renesmee – intuitive by nature, genius by inheritance – marveled at the variance of personalities in the room. Esme, the sweet and motherly matriarch, glowed in a red chiffon tunic dress while Rosalie, the brazen sex siren, blazed in a fiery red 50's rockabilly halter dress.

Alice, proudly unconventional and never a conformist, stunned in her strapless zebra print bubble dress with a large satin fuchsia bow cinching her tiny waist while Bella, the reluctant conservative beauty, outshined them all in a simple satin eggplant bubble dress with spaghetti straps, a tiered skirt, and prongset crystal trim above the waist.

Renesmee's eyes twinkled like stars as Bella kneeled beside her and kissed her on the cheek. She placed her hand on Bella's cheek and watched as her eyes widened when Renesmee showed her the scene in the dressing room through her eyes.

"And just where have you heard the term _sex siren_, young lady?" Bella asked, her nose wrinkling in fake distaste.

The Cullen women stopped and looked at each other with knowing glances before chiming, "Emmett!", and erupting in giggles.

The deep rich tones of the doorbell rang from downstairs and Alice clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Show time, girls!" she exclaimed and opened the door, shooing them all out with an exaggerated wave of her arms.

* * *

Leah stood in front of Ethan tying his tie and looking at the tired dark circles under his gorgeous emerald green eyes. He had been out practically all night working on a case in Port Angeles and the stress of his first assignment showed in the worry lines splayed across his usually carefree face.

Leah tightened the knot in Ethan's tie and reached up to trace the outline of his eyes and the bridge of his nose with the tip of her finger before kissing him lightly on the lips.

As she turned to gaze at herself in the mirror, Ethan planted a kiss in the curve of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest and holding tight while exhaling in a slow sigh.

Leah turned and took Ethan's face in her hands and forced him to look into her eyes.

"Babe, you are obviously worried about something. Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

Ethan smiled and kissed her on the nose before answering. "It's nothing I want to worry you with...besides, today is _our_ day, and I refuse to spend it discussing work."

Hoping to distract her and direct the conversation to a more comfortable subject, Ethan took Leah by the hand and twisted her around to face the full length mirror they were standing in front of, looking her up and down approvingly.

"You are absolutely the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on!"

Leah's eyes shone as she looked into the face of the woman staring back at her in the mirror. Her red satin halter dress was layered with mesh on the bottom and the fitted bodice had been beaded and embellished with silver ribbon appliqué. Her long raven hair had been swept up in a twist and wispy ringlets framed her face. The woman in the mirror was a far cry from the unkempt wolf-girl of years past.

Leah, still looking into the mirror, reached above her head to wrap her arms around Ethan's neck.

"First of all…flattery will only distract me for a little while. And, second…I'm your wife. You're supposed to worry me with stuff that worries you."

Once again, Ethan buried his face in the curve of Leah's neck and sighed. He had not yet shared the real cause of his worry with his wife because he wasn't quite sure where it was coming from exactly. Since the day of the council meeting with the Cullens and the Quileutes, Ethan had been having disturbing flashbacks. The tussle with Edward and Seth had resurfaced memories that had long been buried deeply in his subconscious…memories about the night his parents and six Ahtena warriors had been killed. Somewhere in the back of his mind lay dread…Ethan hoped with all his being that the Cullens were as honorable as they claimed to be, but he wasn't yet completely convinced. In actuality, Ethan was having a difficult time reconciling the blood thirsty monsters of his memory with the civilized vegetarians he'd been introduced to recently.

"Leah, you've just returned home to your family and…uhh… friends."

Ethan grimaced before continuing in a flat tone.

"I don't want my views on those friends…some of them, anyway… to ruin your homecoming or spoil our day."

Leah turned and laid her hand on Ethan's chest gently.

"Ethan, I can only imagine how you must feel. A coven of vampires wipes out your entire family before your eyes, and your wife throws you into a world where werewolves and vampires live together in –"

"Peace and harmony?" Ethan chuckled darkly.

Leah grinned and planted a pouty kiss on Ethan's lips.

"The Cullens are good people. Just give it some time…the trust will come. Now, let's go dance, husband!"

Ethan laughed as Leah took his hand, leading him towards the front door of the tiny house they had bought in La Push.

As Ethan followed his new bride out of their home, he was absolutely positive of two things. One, not all vampires were vegetarians dedicated to the preservation of human life. Two, the feeling of dread had moved from the back of his mind to the pit of his stomach. Eventually, his subconscious would complete the connection between the Cullens and the slaughter of his parents and the tribal warriors. Once that connection was made, there would be a reckoning. And, God help anyone who stood between Ethan and the justice he would render.

* * *

As Bella descended the stairs right behind Alice, she could hear Carlisle and his sons at the door greeting the first arrivals to the party.

"Eleazar, it is so good to see you, my friend! Please, do come in!"

Carlisle and Eleazar embraced as the rest of the Denali clan filed into the Cullen's great room.

Carmen stopped to kiss Renesmee on the cheek while Edward and Bella welcomed Kate and Garrett with hugs. Then, all eyes fell on Tanya who entered the room on the arm of a tall dark-haired man none of the Cullens had met before. The tension in the room was tangible until Alice stepped brightly forward and tiptoed up to kiss Tanya on the cheek.

"Tanya, I see you finally decided to bring Dallas with you! Welcome, Dallas! Everybody, this is Dallas, Tanya's…"

Alice whispered to Tanya, "Can I tell them?"

Tanya beamed and held up her left hand to show off an unbelievably large diamond engagement ring.

"…Fiancé!" chimed Alice.

The room once again erupted in friendly banter, congratulations all around.

"I am sorry if I threw everybody a curve, Alice. Dallas and I weren't sure he'd be able to make the trip. He travels a lot on business and only just returned home the day before yesterday."

As she spoke, Tanya wrapped her arms around Dallas happily.

Dallas lifted Alice's delicate hand to his lips and kissed it gently, bowing graciously.

"I am pleased to meet you and your family. Thank you for including me in such a joyous occasion."

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Charlie, Sue, Seth, and his date arrived. Following immediately behind them were Jacob, Embry, and Quil – carrying Claire in his arms. Not far behind them, Billy rolled in with Paul, Rachel, Jared, and Kim in toe. When Collin and Brady arrived with Sam and Emily, the gathering was complete except for the guests of honor.

By the time Leah and Ethan walked into the room arm in arm, everyone had been seated at their assigned table and the ear-splitting sounds of five simultaneous jovial conversations all came to an abrupt and sudden halt as all eyes fell upon a transformed Leah Clearwater Pelletier.

As opened mouths snapped closed, all the girls encircled Leah exclaiming over her beauty while all the guys took turns shaking Ethan's hand and making introductions.

As Ethan was introduced to the two newest members of the Denali clan, no one noticed the intense look of hatred that passed first from Ethan to Garrett, and then from Ethan to Dallas…except Edward, who heard every fragmented thought.

_The dark headed one's eyes are red… obviously NOT a vegetarian. __Damn bloodsucking demon! Where have I seen him before?_

_It is as I suspected. One was left behind._

_Why does the sandy haired one look so familiar? His eyes aren't exactly honey-colored. Maybe the vegetarian thing is just a cover-up. _

_It can't be…we made sure they were all dead…even the human._

_Why can't I remember?_

_Kate must never know._

Garrett's eyes, wild with panic, met and held Edward's gaze.

_We need to talk. Outside. Quickly, before…_

"Ethan, come dance with me."

Leah had made her escape from the throng of gushing women and found Ethan across the room. She wove her fingers through his and tugged him toward the dance floor where Michael Bolton's _When a Man Loves a Woman_ had begun to play.

As the newlyweds stepped out onto the dance floor, other couples followed. Meanwhile, Edward placed one hand on Garrett's shoulder and the other on Dallas', motioning towards the back door with his eyes.

Ethan watched – fury boiling in his blood – as the three men made their exit. Just before ducking out the door, Dallas turned to look back at Ethan with a snide sneer and a sinister chuckle.

In that moment, the flood gates opened and all the memories that had been locked away for safe keeping until his mind could handle the horror came rushing into Ethan's mind like the untamed rapids of the Colorado River.

The day of reckoning had arrived.

**A/N: I apologize that it has taken so long to update this chapter. I have been suffering from acute writer's cramp. I couldn't make up my mind between two different directions I wanted the story to take from this point on…decision made. I will post a chapter a week from here on out. Thanks to all my readers for sticking with me! Don't give up on me now! **


	14. Chapter 14 Contemplating Loss and Grief

**A/N: All original Twilight characters are © Stephenie ****Meyer.**

**Chapter 14**

**Contemplating Loss and Grief**

Leah watched helplessly as Ethan, with one strangled snarl, hit his knees – his eyes going blank as if he were in a hypnotic trance. His breathing accelerated as feral growls alternated with tortured high-pitched whines pierced the dead silence that had now overtaken the once joyous atmosphere in the Cullen's great room.

_Ethan stood on trembling legs at the edge of a thick black forest. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make his legs move! He had disobeyed his chief's orders. He had come to the battle…come to their rescue when it was evident that they were in desperate trouble. But his chief…his mother…had caught his scent and heard his thoughts._

_**No, Ethan! You WILL NOT fight tonight!**_

_His mother's final edict had nailed him to the spot just as surely as her lineage had passed the shape shifting gene down to her only son. So, as the sounds and sights of a battle he could not fight continued around him, Ethan stood frozen in place, trembling and terrified._

_His mother's panther, black and graceful, squared off with a wild-eyed red- headed female. With the agility of a gymnast, Mareena swept her tail under the vampire's feet and sent her crashing to the ground with an ear-splitting crunch. Mareena leapt on top of her and bared her teeth with a ferocious roar. The fiery red-headed vampire delivered a backhanded slap to Mareena's mammoth jaw, sending her reeling backwards. Mareena sprang to her feet and catapulted herself square into the female's chest. Locked in struggle, both began to roll head over heels along the ground, roars and growls filling the night silence. _

_Meanwhile, a tall dark-haired vampire had Mareena's second in command, a silvery gray cougar, in a head-lock – his front paws swatting valiantly, but in vain. The dark-haired male was too strong, and before the brave cougar could make contact, a sickening cracking sound signaled the end. The cougar fell limp to the forest floor with a broken spine. Ethan closed his eyes to shut out the horror as the already victorious vampire dug his long wiry fingers into the chest of the fallen cougar and pulled out his vibrant still-beating heart. With a wide grin and an evil chuckle, the dark-haired male squeezed the thumping heart between his fingers and lapped at the blood oozing down his forearm. _

_The death of the second in command had signaled the end in more ways than one. The bodies of five other large cats lay scattered over the forest floor...dismembered and mangled beyond recognition. Six jubilant vampires stood watching the final fight in eager anticipation…decisive victory practically a foregone conclusion._

_Mareena's sleek black panther had managed to hoist herself into a tall spruce and used the bottom branch to launch herself onto the back of the red-headed female vampire. Mareena clamped her teeth into the skull of the female, preparing to wrench her head free from her body. With a frustrated howl, the fiery-haired woman slammed her body against the trunk of the tree, pinning Mareena behind her and knocking the breath out of her fatigued lungs. _

_At that moment, the split second distraction the female vampire needed was provided by Ethan's father as he ran into the clearing screaming out his beloved wife's name. As Mareena turned her head with an anguished screech, a tall sandy-haired male grabbed Ethan's father from behind and snapped his neck with one simple twist. As Mareena watched her husband's lifeless body drop to the ground, the red-haired female grabbed hold of her head and flung her massive panther's trunk against the tree one last time, severing her spinal cord and rendering her totally defenseless. _

_Knowing death was only moments away, Mareena reached out in thought to her only son in the desperate hope of saving his life._

_**Run, Ethan! Live! Always remember… **_

_Before Mareena could finish her final message, the red-headed female delivered one final blow to her skull, crushing it with one stone fist. _

_Though in panther form, Ethan could feel the hot tears stinging his eyes as his knees buckled under the weight of his grief. He knew he should run, but he was paralyzed…alone…and terrified._

"_Okay, people. Burn the bodies. Leave no trace of evidence behind."_

_It was obvious to Ethan that the red-headed female was the leader. In fact, she was the only female. All six of the other bloodsuckers were male. Suddenly, Ethan was filled with a hatred so strong it consumed him. What he wanted more than anything was to annihilate the whole damn coven, but he knew if he didn't leave now, he would meet the same fate as all the other tribal warriors. Someday, the sons of these brave warriors would be of age. They would go through the same change Ethan, at sixteen, had just gone through. _

_Someday, he would return and lead his tribe in the battle that would avenge the carnage that had taken place here tonight. _

_For now, he would do as his mother requested. He would live. And, he would always remember._

_As Ethan turned to make his escape through the black forest, his right front paw stepped on a dead tree limb lying atop the cold ground. The crackle from the snapping branch seemed to echo through the peaceful night air. Too late, Ethan froze as still as death and held his breath._

"_What was that?"_

_The tall dark-haired male's nose twitched as he turned his powerful super-human eyes towards the exact spot where Ethan's black panther was standing. _

_The red-headed female and the sandy-haired male turned in the same direction, noses twitching and eyes searching. _

"_Garrett, go make sure we haven't left a cat out of the bag," ordered the red-head. "Dallas and the rest of us will finish up here."_

_The dark-haired male wrapped his arms around the red-haired female's waist and brushed her wild fiery hair back, exposing her slender neck and kissing it passionately._

"_Victoria…Baby…why don't you let me take care of the cat? After all, I am much faster and stronger than Garrett."_

_Victoria giggled and turned her head to the side to plant a long sensual kiss on Dallas' lips._

"_My precious, you are MUCH more than faster and stronger."_

_Victoria allowed her eyes to roam over Dallas' body and linger just below his belt before adding with a grin, "But you're also a newborn. You might run into some poor unsuspecting human and ruin all of our hard work here tonight. So, Garrett…get going. It'll be daylight soon. I don't want to risk being seen by any townspeople on our way back to the house."_

_As Garrett – ready to spring into chase – turned and crouched in Ethan's direction, Ethan's survival instincts kicked into high gear and he sprinted off in the opposite direction – the sound of Dallas' sick twisted laughter ringing in his ears._

_Garrett was fast, but Ethan was faster. He had no idea just how long, or how far, they ran…Ethan always ten steps ahead. Until the green carpet floor of the forest ran out and smooth black asphalt replaced the rugged terrain. _

_Ethan was so focused on outrunning the vampire that he never noticed the eighteen wheeler baring down on him until it was too late. The semi slammed into the black panther with bone-crushing force, throwing him 75 feet back into the forest, unconscious. _

_Ethan came to seconds later, feeling nothing…at first. But then the pain –excruciating mind-blowing pain – set in, and Ethan couldn't breathe. Then, he looked up to meet the crimson eyes of the sandy-haired vampire the leader had called Garrett. Ethan tried to get up…he wanted to get up…knew he had to if he was going to live. But his body wouldn't obey his commands. _

_Blood oozed into his eyes, and as he moved to swipe it back, Ethan was startled to see his human hand rather than a clawed paw. He swept his eyes across his naked body to survey the damage. Both of his legs were broken, contorted into unnatural shapes. His left arm hung limp, bloody tendons visible beneath broken skin._

_Ethan knew he was in serious trouble…blood-thirsty vampire aside. He didn't have to see the huge gash in his scalp, or the broken ribs puncturing his lungs, he could feel them. Instinctively, he knew being in human form would speed up the healing process, but he also knew he couldn't defend himself in human form. He tried to phase, but the pain was so consuming, Ethan couldn't force his mind to focus long enough to make it happen. Besides, he knew his injuries were so severe, it wouldn't matter…panther form or human form…he was dead._

_Garrett stared at Ethan for what seemed like hours before kneeling down beside him and asking, "How old are you, kid?"_

"_Sss…Six…Sixteen. What are you… waiting… for?"_

_Ethan drew in a ragged, pain-racked breath._

"_End." Another ragged breath. "It!"_

_Ethan wanted to sound brave and defiant, but his quaking voice betrayed him. _

_Then, Garrett moved so quickly Ethan didn't see it coming, and everything went black._

Ethan opened his eyes to find a room full of werewolves and vampires staring at him anxiously. Emmett reached down to help him off the floor, and Ethan jerked away violently.

"Don't touch me, you filthy bloodsucker!" Ethan shouted through clenched teeth, springing to his feet into a hostile crouch. The hair on his arms prickled and his nostrils flared in warning of an impending phase. His whole body shook with the effort to control himself.

"Ethan! Get a grip, brother!" Jacob laid his hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Last time I checked, you weren't my brother!" Ethan growled, his eyes flashing with barely controlled rage.

Then, all of a sudden, a feeling of calm washed over Ethan and the rest of the room.

Bella gave Jasper a knowing glance and mouthed "Thank you" from across the room as Ethan slowly stood upright out of his attack stance.

Leah placed a timid hand over Ethan's and led him to the nearest chair and pushed him down into it gently.

"What happened, Ethan? What did you see?"

As Leah asked the question, she soothingly stroked the back of Ethan's neck and rubbed calming circles across his still heaving shoulders.

"They were there. He killed him…tried to kill me."

Ethan shook his head incredulously before adding, "How did…"

"He couldn't do it."

All heads turned at the sound of Edward's velvet voice.

Garrett stood behind Edward, a look of sheer panic displayed across his angelic features. Dallas was suspiciously absent.

Upon seeing Garrett, Ethan leapt up from the chair and charged him with a feral growl. Edward stopped Ethan's forward motion by placing his hand on his chest.

"No, Ethan! This is neither the time nor the place."

As Edward finished the sentence, another wave of calm wafted over the room and Edward nodded knowingly at Jasper.

With a shuttered sigh, Garrett moved from behind Edward to take his place beside Kate.

"Garrett, where is Dallas?" Tanya questioned, eyeing Garrett suspiciously.

Edward looked over at Tanya before turning to Bella and asking, "Bella, where is your father?"

"The girls…Claire, mainly… got tired, so he and Sue took them back to the cottage to watch a movie. What's going on Edward?"

"Garrett has something he'd like to say, and I don't think Charlie would be up to hearing it."

Edward turned with raised eyebrows in Garrett's direction.

"Katie girl, this is going to come as a shock to you. I am so sorry, Darlin'. Tanya, I never meant for you to get hurt. Please forgive me. Ethan, there are no words to express how truly sorry I am for what happened that night with your parents. Victoria had been scoping out Cantwell for months and had recruited several of us to rid the place of shape shifters so we could hunt with free reign. Back then, she liked to spend a few months in one particular spot and then move on to the next village or town. It was in one of those villages that Victoria found Dallas…Some people are just born with an evil spirit. Dallas thrives on the evil that being a vampire allows him to impose upon people. Victoria changed him because she recognized this trait in him and always kept a newborn or two in the group for their strength and speed anyway. That night was the culmination of weeks of research and planning. It all went smoothly until your father…She didn't figure on a human coming to the rescue. Your dad caught Victoria off guard. Dallas was her henchman…he would have mutilated him. I ended it mercifully before he got the chance. Then, we caught your scent. You were another thing we didn't see coming. Your change must have just happened because you were never there when we watched the training sessions. You were so fast…I'd never seen anything faster. I probably would have never caught up with you had it not been for… When the truck hit you and I found you lying there in the woods all banged up…You were so young…just a sixteen year old kid. I couldn't bring myself to end your life. But, I couldn't leave you there for Victoria and her band of reprobates to find either. I knew your body would heal on its own, so I moved you to a cabin I discovered while hunting one night. You blacked out from the pain of being moved. I left you there unconscious knowing you would be all right after a few weeks. But, I told Victoria and Dallas that I killed you and burned your body."

Edward grabbed Ethan by the shoulders, restraining him, before he could follow through on what his thoughts and his body was begging him to do.

"Ethan, I understand your need to bring retribution. But, it cannot and will not happen here. Besides…there's more."

Edward turned apologetically to Tanya before continuing.

"Victoria, as we all know very well, quickly grew bored with her little band of scoundrels and left them in the hands of Dallas…at which time, Garrett made his exit as well. For the next ten years, Dallas and his followers continued to wipe out entire groups of shape shifters in order to feed off their unprotected humans. Last January, when the Volturi discovered that true werewolves weren't the only enemies that existed for Vampires, they did a little research, then found and recruited Dallas to continue his seek and destroy missions…under new sanctions, of course…but with better resources."

Edward turned to look into Alice's grief stricken face.

"No, Alice…this isn't your fault. You couldn't see around the shape shifters. So, there was no way you could have seen this coming. Besides, Dallas has been working very hard to cover his tracks."

At this point, all heads turned in the direction of a slamming door followed by the sound of shattering glass as Tanya ran from the room.

Edward sighed with a grimace before stating flatly, "She won't find him. He's gone. He found what he came here to find."

"I'll go talk to her," Kate said as she slipped past Garrett without looking him in the eyes.

"We'll come with you," Esme said as she took Rosalie by the arm.

As the three women left the room, Ethan squared his shoulders and looked straight into Garrett's eyes with an unmistakable hatred.

"Don't make the mistake of believing that you sparing my life will in any way convince me to return the favor. The fact remains you killed my father and stood by as the rest murdered my mother and every Ahtena warrior from our village. We will meet in a different place and time…that…I promise you."

Eleazar stepped between Garrett and Ethan and laid a fatherly hand on Garrett's shoulder.

"Come, son. I believe it's time for us to make our exit. Our family has much to discuss. Carlisle, as always thank you for your kind hospitality. It was a lovely party. We'll be in touch soon."

"It was nice to see you, Old Friend. I'll show you to the door."

Carlisle escorted Eleazar, Carmen, and Garrett to the front door where friendly, but awkward good-byes were exchanged.

Bella was eyeing Edward with concentrated contemplation. She knew him so well, and could tell when he wasn't telling the whole story. By the worried furrow in his brow she knew he was definitely troubled by something. Then the clincher…he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

Bella walked over to her husband and took hold of the hand that was clasped to his nose and looked up into his troubled golden eyes.

"What else aren't you telling us, Edward?" Bella asked quietly.

As Carlisle re-entered the room with Esme on one arm and Rosalie on the other, Edward looked down at Bella and sighed deeply before looking out among his family and closest allies and stating in a somber tone, "Dallas has been very good at his job. There are only two groups of shape shifters left on the planet…the Quileute wolves and the large cats of the Ahtena warriors. Dallas came here tonight to see for himself just how strong the alliance is between our family and the wolves. His discovery of the oldest Ahtena warrior was an added bonus."

Leah looked first at Ethan, then over to Edward, then back to Ethan in confusion.

"Wait…OLDEST Ahtena warrior? I thought you were the only…"

"I thought I was, too. Until my memory completely returned, and I remembered the kids. Seven sons…" At Leah's upturned eyebrows and her mouthing the word seven in a question, Ethan added, "Two are twins. Six warriors, seven sons."

Then, Ethan paused to look at Edward, panic clouding his eyes. "Is he going after them next? They're only boys…not one of them will be a day over sixteen! Some may not even have phased for the first time yet!"

Jacob moved to stand beside Ethan, crossing his arms over his chest before asking, "Or has he gone to rally the troops before coming back here for us?"

Edward's silence let everyone know that he did not have the answers they were seeking.

"He has gone to the Volturi."

As Alice spoke the words, every eye in the room turned to look upon her tiny frame.

"He was told to report his findings to them. They will dictate his next move. I won't be able to tell you what they decide until Dallas gets there and they've made their decision."

"How long before he meets with the Volturi?" Bella asked.

"Five days…they give their orders in five days," Alice replied.

"You can bet they'll give orders to hit the Ahtena tribe first. They'll save the wolves for last because they know it'll be their chance to hit us in the process. They know we'll stand behind Jacob and the pack," Emmett finished boisterously, slapping Jacob on the back causing him to cough to catch his breath.

"Not necessarily, Emmett," Bella contemplated out loud. "Dallas knows that Ethan is the one Ahtena warrior they left behind. And, that he is married to a Quileute werewolf. He has to know that because of that, we would consider it our duty to stand behind both tribes."

Emmett's eyes shone with excitement as he exclaimed, "Even better! Two fights for the price of one!"

"Enough, Emmett!" Emmett's and every other head snapped around as Carlisle's fist made contact with the table in an unusual gesture of negative emotion as he continued. "Why must you people be so eager to turn everything into a battle? Eventually, we WILL suffer devastating losses. Whose lives are you willing to sacrifice?"

"Carlisle, are you prepared to leave those young men in Alaska with no training and no way of defending themselves?" Edward asked incredulously. "They'll be massacred."

Carlisle sighed in resignation before looking over at Ethan and declaring, "You have the assurance of our assistance. That was never a question. However, may I make one suggestion? Dallas will be expecting all of us to go to Cantwell. He'll be prepared for a battle to take place there. I suggest you bring the boys here. Jasper will train them, and they'll be ready by the time Dallas discovers they aren't in Alaska and makes his way back here with his army. And, make no mistake, everyone… His army WILL be the Volturi's army. Appearances will be of the utmost. To the outside world, they must appear indifferent because we have broken no laws, but you can be sure they will be working behind the scenes to hand-pick the people with the appropriate gifts who they believe will get the job done."

"At least we'll have my shield. I can block any of the mental gifts they attempt to use on us," Bella spoke with confidence.

"I wish it were that simple, Love." Edward kissed the top of Bella's head and looked over at Carlisle before saying, "The Volturi will be prepared for your shield. We can expect more physical gifts this go- around."

Carlisle shook his head in agreement and added, "Edward's right. This will be a battle of hand-to-hand combat. We must prepare ourselves now for the possibility that not everyone will survive."

No one moved. No one spoke. The weight of Carlisle's words sent every mind in the room to a place where none of them were prepared to go.


	15. Chapter 15 Daggers, Distractions, and

**A/N: I apologize for the long hiatus…the holidays and the end of a very busy semester just totally derailed my train of creative thought! If you're still reading…thanks for sticking by me!**

**A/N: All original Twilight characters are © Stephenie**

**Meyer.**

**CHAPTER 15**

"**Daggers, Distractions, and Cosmic Shifts"**

By Monday morning, the extraction team had assembled and two black Hummers were rumbling their way towards Cantwell, Alaska. The mission…to convince seven young boys – most of who were most likely confused, angry, and terrified – to return to Forks and train for a battle they could very well not survive.

Bella sat in the front seat of the lead vehicle reading from her latest criminal justice textbook while Jacob sat in the back reading from his English literature textbook. Edward, who had eagerly agreed to do all the driving, was glad they were distracted because it allowed him to set a faster pace. Bella – although virtually indestructible now that she was a vampire – disapproved of his lead foot and was quite liberal with her voicing of said opinion.

"Just because we can doesn't make it appropriate. My father is a cop, you know," she had said with obvious disdain sometime in the middle of the night while Jacob slept soundly on the backseat.

Edward grinned wryly as he recalled the conversation from the Hummer bringing up the rear of their tiny convoy.

"My God…he's driving at least a hundred miles an hour! What am I going to say to the cop who stops us and wants to give us a ticket? Uh, sorry brother, we were just on our way to pick up a group of shape shifters so we can train them to kill a bunch of vampires before they kill us." Ethan had snorted and punched the gas a little harder as Leah chuckled softly beside him in the front seat.

"Edward won't get stopped." Seth had drawled sleepily from the back seat. "He has his own built-in radar detector."

At Ethan's confused expression, Leah had laughed, arching her eyebrows and tapping her right temple.

That had been hours ago. Determined to cut the normally two day drive in half, the H2's and their occupants had driven throughout the night with only one stop for gas, snacks for the hollow-legged werewolves, and bodily functions for everyone except the two vampires… Edward and Bella had hunted on Sunday afternoon and were good for the duration of the trip.

However, just after hitting the Alaska Highway, Edward grimaced as thoughts from the other Hummer bombarded his mind.

_I really need to stretch my legs._

_I am so hungry! I wonder when we're gonna stop for breakfast!_

_Okay! I've really gotta pee!_

Edward sighed rather loudly and rolled his eyes, exasperated before stating flatly, "Being human must be such an inconvenience!"

Bella quietly closed her textbook and looked up at her inhumanly handsome husband with a grin as the vehicle veered off the next exit toward the big TESORO sign in the sky. Time for another pit stop.

* * *

Just as daylight was blending into darkness on Tuesday, the Hummers rolled into Cantwell, Alaska, population 215.

Not really a town, Cantwell was nestled snuggly between rolling hills and majestic mountains. The one gas station contained a small convenience store, and the lone restaurant boasted two cars in the gravel parking lot. Most of the houses were no more than makeshift wooden shacks with one or two rooms and boarded up windows.

The all night diner that Ethan's parents had owned sat abandoned along with the humungous igloo shaped hotel aptly named IGLOO HOTEL.

Through his thoughts, Edward could feel Ethan's mood go from hopefully optimistic and nostalgic to totally devastated and resentful.

His memories were both fascinating and haunting.

To appear as humanly normal as possible, the little band of rescuers had decided to book cabins at the Cantwell Lodge for the couple of days they would be staying in town.

As the vehicles pulled up in front of the sprawling wooden house surrounded by tiny log cabins, the group stepped out onto knee-deep snow. A narrow path had been cleared from the edge of the parking lot up to the front steps of the deck leading into the front office.

Ethan and Edward exchanged knowing glances for a second before Ethan moved in front of Edward and began walking up the path.

The second Ethan stepped into the lodge, a tidal wave of memories and emotions washed over him. The pungent scent of a man's tobacco pipe sent him back as if in a time machine to the age of twelve. All of a sudden, he was sitting beside his mother surrounded by tribal warriors discussing strategy for the latest battle against the Cold Ones.

"How may I help you folks?" asked the short stocky older man standing behind the counter…never looking up from the day-old newspaper he was reading. His long once-raven hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and the brown leather coat he wore was thread-bare. The pipe in his mouth streamed smoke trails around his head and up to the ceiling.

"We'd like to rent three of your cabins for a couple of nights," replied Ethan.

At the sound of Ethan's voice, the man's salt and pepper head shot up and the pipe fell with a wooden clang to the counter.

"Thomas? No, it couldn't be...He's been dead for…"

The old man laid the newspaper aside and looked up into Ethan's piercing green eyes. A sharp gasp shattered the awkward silence in the room as recognition and awe splayed across the man's face.

"Ethan Pelletier! Thomas and Mareena's boy. But you were… We thought you were…"

As the old man surveyed the remainder of the group standing stoically behind Ethan, his eyes fell upon Edward and Bella. Instantly, his expression moved from one of wonder and friendliness to one of hatred and hostility.

In that instant, something inside Ethan's brain clicked and the final pieces of his puzzled memory fell into place.

"Papa Nanuk! You were the principal at Cantwell School and the Historian for the Tribal Warriors. Your big brother was Mom's second in command." As Ethan spoke, he reached out and shook the old man's hand enthusiastically.

Papa Nanuk smiled slightly and dropped his arm to lean back casually against the counter – picking up his still smoldering pipe and taking a long drag from it – before replying, "The kids call me Chief Nanuk now since your mom… And, I'm still the principal of Cantwell School. We have 25 students now in grades K through 12. As for the Tribal Warriors…well, they're hardly warriors since those…"

As Chief Nanuk's voice trailed off, he looked past Ethan straight into Edward's golden butterscotch eyes, and although now mixed with confusion, the fiery daggers being shot from his chocolate brown eyes were lost on no one… especially Edward and Bella. Edward instinctively drew Bella close to his side, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. Bella squeezed his hand and opened her shield so Edward could hear her thoughts.

_Relax, my love. He obviously doesn't have a very positive frame of reference when it comes to vampires._ _Give Ethan a chance to smooth things over. It'll be okay._

But Ethan was never one to beat around the bush and mince words.

"Look, Papa…Chief Nanuk. We are all obviously in the know concerning shape shifters, vampires, and what have you. Every person in this room knows my history and what happened here ten years ago. So, let's just cut to the chase. This is Edward Cullen and his wife, Bella. They are friends of mine and nothing like the bloodsuckers that killed my parents and all the other warriors. Edward's family doesn't feed on humans. They feed on animals. So, they pose no threat to the people of Cantwell. They're here to help. And, I think you know just how badly you're going to need that help."

Wishing they had brought Jasper along to diffuse the situation, Bella turned her head slowly to meet the gaze of the man who at that moment represented pure hatred and delivered her most heart-warming smile before purring musically, "Hello, Chief Nanuk. It's nice to meet you."

The daggers lessoned infinitesimally as Chief Nanuk smiled timidly at Bella before turning his attention back to Ethan, who had wrapped his arm around Leah's shoulder and pulled her forward towards the counter.

"And this is my wife, Leah… Her brother, Seth Clearwater... And their pack leader, Jacob Black. They're shape shifters like me. Only, they phase into wolves, not large cats."

Chief Nanuk's eyes widened in surprise as he looked into each one of the Quileute's eyes, processing this new information. Then, without warning, he doubled over in a fit of laughter. When he realized that the whole band of visitors, save one, was looking at him as if he'd lost his mind, he snorted and opened up the registry book, plucked an ink pen from behind his ear, and said mysteriously, "All will be clear in the morning. Here are the keys to cabin number one, cabin number two, and cabin number three. The kitchens are stocked with food and the wood for each fire place is stacked by the back door of each cabin. Now, I imagine if you can find your way back over here in the morning…say around ten a.m. or so…I can arrange a field trip of some sorts for the Cantwell School Sophomore class. Until then, enjoy your stay with us here at The Lodge."

With that, Chief Nanuk took another long drag of his pipe and opened the newspaper back up to whatever story had his attention before the small band of interlopers had entered the building.

* * *

Bella sat cross-legged on the floor of cabin number one in front a blazing fire with her lap top perched atop her bare alabaster legs.

Edward had barely made it inside the door before he was overcome with the need to throw her down and ravage her right on top of the authentic bear skin rug. Mind reading definitely had its perks from time to time…especially when on a long cross country drive accompanied by a couple of sexed-up newlyweds. Bella chuckled softly at the thought of what was sure to be going on over in cabin number two.

"Isabella, do you have any idea how utterly sexy you are in my shirt?"

Edward practically purred in Bella's ear running his hand slowly up her leg starting at the tip of her big toe and stopping just below the barricade the lap top provided.

Bella didn't answer…just smiled lazily and continued to type.

Edward growled playfully and nipped her right earlobe before planting a kiss on her neck and making a soft trail of kisses up to her mouth.

Bella sighed and spoke into the kiss with a mumble, "If you're trying to distract me again, it's working."

"Good." Edward chuckled into her mouth and snapped the lap top closed, shoving it to the floor and pulling Bella onto his lap in one motion.

As he began to slowly unbutton Bella's shirt, Edward asked, "Do you think I should tell Ethan what awaits him tomorrow? I could probably catch him unoccupied for maybe the next ten minutes… tops."

The gleam in Edward's eye caused Bella to giggle. It had been a stressful couple of days and it was nice to see Edward having a little fun. Even if it was at Ethan's expense.

"I suppose you could. But there's one little problem," hummed Bella as she turned to straddle Edward, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Problem? What problem, Love?" Edward grinned and unbuttoned the final button, sliding the shirt down over Bella's shoulders and trapping her arms inside the sleeves. Holding her hands firmly in his iron grip, Edward showered butterfly soft kisses all the way down Bella's bare chest from her collar bone to her navel.

Bella shuttered and gasped before replying in a raspy voice, "Ethan may not be occupied at the moment, but you are about to be a very busy man, Mr. Cullen."

There was no more talk of Ethan or what surprises were in store for him tomorrow for the rest of the night.

* * *

By the time Jacob and Seth emerged from cabin number three on Wednesday morning, another foot of snow had fallen on Cantwell. The path that had once been cleared to the front steps of the deck on the lodge was completely buried, and Chief Nanuk was laboriously attempting to clear it again. Jacob and Seth exchanged a couple of "You…No, You" glances along with a couple of fists to the shoulder before rolling their eyes at one another and picking up a shovel each to begin helping the older man with the daunting task.

Not long after the path had been cleared, Leah stuck her head out of cabin number two and yelled that breakfast was ready if they wanted it. Jacob and Seth sat down seconds later to a full breakfast feast of scrambled eggs, bacon, blueberry muffins, and fresh fruit.

Speaking with a full mouth, Seth looked up at Leah and said, "Man! Sis, you been holdin' out on us! I thought Em was the only cook in the family."

Leah scowled and threw a dishtowel at Seth before grumbling, "Well, that's what you get for thinking isn't it? Just don't get used to it. As far as anybody else knows, Em IS the only cook in the family. You got it?"

Leah pointed menacingly with a spatula first at Seth, then at Jacob. Both boys laughed and shook their heads in agreement before diving back into their meals.

"Thank you both for helping Pa…Chief Nanuk clear the walk this morning." Ethan ruffled Seth's hair as he sat back down at the table after refilling his coffee mug.

"Although, I'm surprised he let you do it without kicking up a fuss. Let me tell you…that man is pure legend around here. Do you know how he got his name…Nanuk?"

Leah, Seth, and Jacob all stopped eating simultaneously to look up at Ethan expectantly.

"One day when he was about 16, Jimmy…that was his name then… was out ice fishing with some of his Inuit buddies on the Tundra. They came up on a baby polar bear that had fallen through the ice. They had no way of knowing how long he'd been there, but they knew they had to get him out or he'd die. So, Jimmy and his buddies made a lasso out of some rope and somehow got it around the baby bear's chest. They hooked the rope to the sled and let the dogs do the rest. But, just about the time the baby polar bear came tumbling out onto the ice, the mama came out of nowhere, charging right for Jimmy and his buddies. Jimmy never saw her coming…he was too busy getting the rope off the baby bear who was too tired by then to put up any kind of fight at all. The mama grabbed Jimmy right at the back of the neck and shook him around like a ragdoll. By the time one of his buddies found the shot gun on the sled and fired the shot that scared the bears away, Jimmy was unconscious and bleeding real bad. They took him back to their village where a doctor from the mainland just happened to be staying for the winter. The doctor sewed him up and Jimmy lived to tell the tale. The Inuits were so amazed that he lived through the attack that they gave him the nickname Nanuk… which means polar bear in Inuit. People around here tend to think Chief Nanuk is immortal or something."

As Ethan finished his story, Jacob sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Speaking of immortal…How is it that Chief Nanuk isn't a shape shifter…or a panther… or whatever people phase into around here?" Jacob asked with a puzzled expression.

Once again, Seth and Leah stopped eating to look at Ethan expectantly.

Ethan sat his coffee mug down and propped his arms up on the table before answering.

"Chief Nanuk was the second born son. His brother, Johnny, was the first born, so he received the shape shifting…uh…gene…I guess is what you'd call it. After the polar bear attack, the Tribal Warriors made Chief Nanuk an honorary member and gave him the title of historian."

"It's amazing how different while still similar our tribes' histories are. I can't wait to meet the boys today," mused Leah as she stood and began clearing away the table.

At ten o'clock sharp, the Forks extraction crew strolled into the front office of the lodge and was met by an extremely bundled Chief Nanuk.

Thankfully, Alice had envisioned their need for extreme winter gear and had been more than happy to supply them with the latest and most stylish winter fashions…for appearances, of course. The trip to the local school took half an hour by snow mobile, and it would have definitely raised suspicion had they not looked the part.

While the rather strange looking group waited in the front office and fielded wondering glances from the older lady behind the counter, Principal Nanuk – the man wore so many hats it was hard to keep track – gathered the sophomore class of Cantwell School into an empty classroom. Shortly after, he walked back into the office and led the Forks group back to where the new Ahtena Tribal Warriors sat in waiting.

The door opened and the six visitors from Forks followed Chief Nanuk into the room. Edward and Bella hung back and allowed Ethan, Leah, Jacob, and Seth to take charge of the initial meeting. They exchanged amused glances in anticipation of what they knew would follow. Edward couldn't help but chuckle quietly from the back of the room because he knew what was coming…the old man had revealed it to him through his thoughts the night before. But, even Edward was not prepared for what happened next. No one was…least of all Seth.

"Warriors, this is Ethan Pelletier and his friends from Forks, Washington. They've come to help us with our…problem."

Chief Nanuk stepped to the side and motioned Ethan and the others forward before continuing.

"Ethan, meet your Tribal Warriors."

As Ethan and the Quileute werewolves stepped forward, the Tribal Warriors all stood and moved towards them, extending their hands out in greeting. But the hands were met with empty air and stunned silence. Then, three things happened simultaneously.

Leah began giggling uncontrollably.

Ethan and Jacob gaped in disbelief.

Seth gasped as if all the air had been pulled from his lungs.

Somewhere in the Universe, a cataclysmic cosmic shift had occurred. Standing before him were three boys and four of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. Then, as he met the gaze of the tallest girl, something inside of Seth exploded and a million brilliant lights blinded his vision. His heart almost seemed to stop beating all together as it stuttered and started up again. In that moment, Seth understood Leah's once disgusting happiness… he knew he was forever changed. He would die for this girl and he didn't even know her name.


	16. Chapter 16 Tantrums and Revelations

**A/N: All original Twilight characters are © Stephenie ****Meyer.**

**Chapter 16**

**Temper Tantrums & Profound Revelations**

Edward felt almost…guilty. As if he was intruding on the most intimate of moments.

For Seth, time had all but frozen. He had imprinted on the tall gorgeous Ahtena girl standing in the middle of the group of young warriors, and Edward had been privy to every emotion and every thought. It was beautiful…Earth-shattering…as if someone had taken Seth's heart and soul and spliced them together with hers – a girl he had never met before today – and irrevocably bound them in an unbreakable cord of three.

Suddenly, all residual resentment Edward held for Jacob and his undying devotion to Renesmee since he had imprinted on her at birth disappeared. Immediately after Renesmee was born, Edward's primary focus had been on saving Bella's life, so he had not been listening very closely to the events elsewhere as Jacob had met the warm milk chocolate gaze of Bella's newborn daughter for the very first time, shifting the very center of his existence exponentially. Edward had heard Jake's thoughts many times and even allowed him to explain it verbally, but he had never really comprehended the phenomenon of imprinting until now.

Now…he understood. Edward understood because it was exactly how he and Bella felt about each other. Seth and this beautiful tribal warrior… Ethan and Leah…Jacob and Renesmee…one could not exist without the other. Separation at any stage – temporary or permanent – would be excruciating…unbearable. Life for one would end without the survival of the other.

Comprehension made Edward's stomach twist into knots of dread. The stakes were already high enough. In Dallas and his advancing regime, the Volturi had a loaded gun pointed straight at the Ahtena's and Quileute's very existence. They wanted total annihilation of the species…extinction. Except now it was blaringly obvious to Edward – not that even one of them dying was a thought he could will his mind to contemplate – that extinction was most definitely not an option! Jacob, above anyone else, must survive no matter what…for Renesmee's sake. Edward would never allow his daughter to feel the living death that a permanent separation from Jacob would surely force upon her. Somehow, between now and the battle, Edward would have to convince him not to fight…with force if necessary.

But for now, the purpose of their mission in Cantwell took precedence. As everyone else stood around in various shades of stupor and hilarity, Edward and Bella exchanged amused, although slightly exasperated, glances. Someone had to take charge of the situation and bring the delegation back to some sense of focus.

Edward cleared his throat, probably a little louder than was necessary, and the room fell deadly silent as all twelve Native Americans turned to stare in his direction.

Edward's mouth turned up at the corners slightly as he spoke. "I feel the need to remind you all that time is of the essence. So, if you are over the initial shock of the moment…"

Jacob arched his eyebrows in suspicion as he tapped his temple knowingly and teased, "Sure, sure. That gift of yours tends to be a little selective at times, huh?"

"So, you didn't feel the need to give us a heads up or anything, Bro?" Ethan tried to make his voice sound annoyed, but the twinkle in his eye gave his obvious amusement with the irony of the situation away.

Bella giggled and spoke up in defense of her husband. "Actually, he had a brief moment of need, but he was otherwise detained. Besides, this way was much more entertaining."

Bella and Leah exchanged mirrored eye rolls and doubled over in fits of laughter.

Chief Nanuk joined in with his own guffaw. Finally, he stood upright and addressed the group with a somber expression.

"Ethan, I've told the kids everything I know. They know every piece of Ahtena and Tribal Warrior history clean up to what happened last night at the lodge. It's up to you to teach them the rest. You're their chief now. Welcome home, Son."

Chief Nanuk clamped one hand on Ethan's shoulder and the other on the nearest young Tribal Warrior's shoulder before continuing.

"Allow me to make the introductions. This is Jace Thompson. He was the first to phase… over a year ago now. He's Johnny's boy…my nephew."

As Ethan looked into the eyes of the oldest new warrior, he saw a reflection of his own emotional profile eleven years ago. Jace's dark brown eyes held both pride for the heritage of his tribe and fear of the unknown as he stiffly shook the hand that Ethan had extended.

"This is Chan Woods, the second to phase…about three months after Jace," stated Chief Nanuk as he slapped the young man on the back.

If Jace was Ethan's emotional reflection of himself at the age of 16, Chan was his physical. This boy was a brute. He stood as tall as Ethan with even broader shoulders, arms akin to sledge hammers, and legs as stout as tree trunks. But it was the eyes of the brute that almost made Ethan take a step back in retreat. Chan's eyes were broodingly dark…full of unbridled anger. He never even acknowledged the hand that Ethan offered.

Chief Nanuk cleared his throat apologetically and shot Chan a disapproving glare before moving on down the line and standing between the third boy and the shortest of the four girls. Grinning, he put his arms around each young warrior.

"And these are our twins! Kale and Kylee White. Kylee was actually born first. We have no idea why they were both blessed with the shape shifting gene."

Besides sharing the same womb and being born at the same time, no other similarities existed between brother and sister. Ethan had to suppress a guffaw as he turned to greet the pair. Kale was tall and lanky with short wavy reddish brown hair and green eyes that gave his mixed heritage away. His smile was friendly, but guarded. Standing next to her brother, Kylee looked more like a twelve year old child than his sixteen year old twin. She was tiny…no taller than five foot three. Her long brown hair was streaked with natural red highlights and hung perfectly straight all the way down to the waist band of her size two jeans. Her eyes were mesmerizing…one was the color of jade while the other was the darkest brown Ethan had ever seen. Kylee's smile was warm and accepting.

They spoke at exactly the same time as if they could somehow read each other's minds. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Pelletier."

Ethan chuckled and grimaced before teasing, "Please. Mister makes me sound as ancient as Edward. Call me Ethan."

With the mention of Edward, all seven new warriors looked over Ethan's head to stare at the vampire with the perfect body of a boy not a day over seventeen.

Edward's soft bell-like laughter rang through the room before he rolled his eyes and said, "One hundred seven."

A couple of the girls in the group gasped and one of the boys whistled, but the others just gaped wide-eyed at Edward in silence.

Then, without a second of hesitation, all seven kids looked past Edward to Bella.

"Me?" Bella squeaked. "Oh, I'm only twenty. Not nearly as old as Edward."

Edward chuckled sarcastically beside Bella and mumbled, "Uhh…thanks, Love."

And at the contorted expression on Bella's face as she realized she'd practically threw her husband under the bus, the whole room erupted into wonderful ice-breaking laughter. It was as if the gigantic white elephant in the room had been addressed.

So, with a lot less tension in the air, the introductions continued.

Of all the girls, Willa Marks was the least girlie…an obvious tomboy. Her straight black hair was cropped just above her shoulders and her bangs were pulled back in a barrette to keep them from hanging in her dancing chocolate brown eyes. Although it was apparent that her appearance was not a priority, her natural beauty was astonishing.

On the other hand, Willa's first cousin, Meekah Marks was anything but a tomboy. Her long brunette hair cascaded down her back in wavy curls, and her face was painted painstakingly perfect. The brown and gold speckled sweater dress she was wearing matched her eyes perfectly.

Both girls rewarded Ethan with beaming smiles.

Finally, Chief Nanuk reached behind him and wrapped a protective arm around the quiet girl standing in the back of the group. She had not spoken one word and her eyes had never moved from Seth's. Although the tallest of the four girls, she was still inches shorter than any of the boys. Though her beauty was unassuming, she was easily the most beautiful of all the girls. Her round doe eyes were wary…almost panicked as Chief Nanuk pulled her forward.

"And this is Tahla Greene. Tahla is the youngest member of the warriors. She only phased for the first time a little over a week ago. So, she is understandably a bit…err…freaked out as the kids say these days."

Tahla looked up at Ethan for a split second and allowed a ghost of a smile before turning her eyes back to Seth.

For the next several hours following the introductions, the Quileutes, the Ahtenas, and the Cullens sat down and got better acquainted. Ethan, Edward, and Bella filled in the blanks concerning Dallas and the purpose behind his coming army. Leah patiently answered as many of the girls' questions about shape shifting from a female perspective as she could while Seth fielded just as many questions from the boys.

By nightfall, loyalties had been declared, travel arrangements had been finalized, and the tribal warriors were home packing and collecting signatures on permission forms for an extended field trip to Forks, Washington, under the pretense of a student exchange program.

By twilight on Thursday, the nearly forty-eight hour trip back to Forks was well into its eighteenth hour and tempers were beginning to flare inside the cramped quarters of the two vehicles. So, Edward figured it was time to put the camping equipment they had packed to good use. After an exhilarating run through the Alaskan wilderness and a rather interesting hunt – a couple of the girls had a slight aversion to getting their paws dirty – the youngest of the shape shifters peacefully rolled out their sleeping bags and were sound asleep in minutes.

Edward, Bella, Jacob, Ethan, and Leah had just situated themselves around the campfire to discuss strategy for the training sessions that would take place in Forks when Edward's phone rang.

"It's Alice," Edward said as he looked at the screen.

Everybody seemed to be holding their breath as Edward answered his phone. The Volturi were expected to meet with Dallas today in Volterra, and Alice would have surely seen their decision by now.

"Hello, Alice…mmm…hmmm…I see…Saturday…Yes…Oh, Uh…There have been some new developments on our end. We'll call you when we've worked out the finer details…Probably tomorrow…Of course…Bye, Alice."

As Edward snapped his phone shut, the others stared in expectation, waiting silently. Edward sighed in resignation, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his forefinger. In a matter-of-fact tone, he relayed the information from Alice.

"Dallas has presented his discovery to the Volturi. They have given him one month and unlimited resources to assemble an army of fifty for the extermination of every remaining shape shifter on the planet. Felix has been appointed to oversee the operation."

"Extermination? Like we're a bunch of bugs to be squashed under somebody's foot," Jacob murmured, tossing the twig he'd been whittling into the fire.

Leah drew a ragged breath before thinking out loud, "Fifty? Even with the seven new warriors and the two newest wolves, there are only twenty of us left."

"They're factoring in the inevitability that my family will join you in the fight. It's their way of punishing us for the insubordination last winter," said Edward.

Bella could feel the panic rising in her throat, constricting her unnecessary breathing. Last year, she had been their protector…their savior. Her shield had kept the worst from happening because the battle had been mental. Her shield would not protect them from physical bodily harm. This would be a battle of hand-to-hand combat, and even if they asked all of their friends to return to fight with them – and by some miracle they all agreed to come – the numbers might be even, but the match-ups wouldn't be. How could a sweet, non-confrontational Esme be expected to face-off with a brute the likes of Felix and the soldiers who would surely be just like him? Carlisle was right. They would suffer devastating losses.

Bella couldn't sit still any longer. She felt like hitting something. So, with a thunderous shriek that woke all eight of the sleeping teens, she jumped up and ran as fast as she could into the forest leaving everyone but Edward to stare at her retreating blur open-mouthed.

She ran for miles, never slowing, until she reached a lake at the base of a mountain. The lake was frozen solid, and the majestic trees surrounding the lake were covered in new fallen snow. Several boulders from recent rock slides lay scattered across the ground.

Bella knew he was there. Edward had followed her, but she didn't care. This was her tantrum, and if he wanted to witness it, then so be it. With another infuriated shriek, Bella whipped around and punched the nearest tree with her iron fist. The tree shuttered and fell with an ear-splitting crash, raining snow down on Bella and Edward in the process. This only succeeded in angering Bella further. She snarled and picked the tree up and held it over her head before throwing it onto the frozen lake with such force that the ice cracked open, creating a geyser of liquid ice water. Ten minutes, three uprooted trees, and two pulverized boulders later, Bella dropped to her knees in the snow and hung her head, her breath coming in heavy gasps.

Edward, who had hung back and let her throw her tantrum uninterrupted, took a tentative step towards her, but stopped as Bella threw up her hand warning him not to come any closer.

With a voice so eerily calm it was frightening, Bella looked up at Edward with tortured honey golden eyes and asked, "What unforgiveable sin have I committed that my family and friends have to die in order for me to be punished?"

Edward dropped to the snow beside Bella and scooped her up into his lap and held her there, rocking her gently back and forth until her breathing had returned to normal.

"Bella, in my eyes and in the eyes of our family and friends, you can do no wrong. None of this is your fault. If anyone is to blame for this, it's me. If I had not gone to the Volturi when I thought you had died…"

Bella turned in Edward's lap and took his strong chiseled face in her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"I will not have you blaming yourself for any of this. **I** jumped off that stupid cliff. **I** set all these events in motion. **I'm** the reason they know the wolves exist in the first place."

Edward cupped Bella's face in his hands and traced his thumbs around her lips before whispering dejectedly, "But **I** left you. That's the unforgiveable sin for which I'll spend the rest of my existence seeking forgiveness."

In the sadness of Edward's ocher eyes, Bella finally had a moment of perfect clarity. She blamed herself… Edward blamed himself… But, in reality, neither of them was completely to blame. Life was all about choices. Since the day they first met, both of their choices had led them to this place - in this moment. Their lives, and the lives of their family and friends, had been altered – good and bad – forever based on their choices. But, life was also about reactions...people's reactions to the choices of others. People weren't perfect, so life could never truly be perfect. This…situation was just another reaction to someone's choices. Their choice must be to not accept defeat. To fight for their perfect – no matter how imperfect it truly was – piece of forever.

"Now **that** is a profound revelation, Love."

Bella hadn't realized that she had surrounded Edward with her shield. Her subconscious must have been acting on her behalf and included him in her pondering.

"Regardless of whether it was your subconscious or not, I'm glad you shared your thoughts with me. You are the most amazing creature, Isabella Cullen. You never cease to surprise me. I love you."

With her shield still up, Bella grinned and placed a soft kiss on Edward's lips.

_I love __**you**__, My Love. And…I'll race you back to camp!_

With that, Bella was off and running as fast as she could with Edward close on her heels…their choices leading them in the direction of home.

**A/N****: ****I do hope this chapter wasn't too tedious for ya'll. The kids had to be introduced because they will play a major role in the story – which is winding down, by the way – from here on out. And, certain things had to happen to build a bridge for where we're going next. Thanks so much for sticking with me! **

**BTW…I CRAVE reviews! I NEED reviews! The feedback lets me know I'm doing something right!**


	17. Chapter 17 Ground Rules and Defections

**A/N: All original Twilight characters are © Stephenie**

**Meyer. Original **_**Perfect Forever**_** characters are the sole property of MissP1987, and may not be used or published elsewhere without my written consent. **_**I feel it's really silly that I should feel a need to add that last part, but alas…all is not perfect in our little fanfic world.**_

_**A/N x 2: It has also come to my attention that several of my current and/or former students have found this story. I STRONGLY ADVISE YOU TO READ THE TWILIGHT SAGA FIRST! THEN, IF YOU ARE A 6**__**TH**__** GRADER OR ABOVE, READ AND ENJOY. IF YOU ARE A 5**__**TH**__** GRADER OR YOUNGER, GET PARENTAL PERMISSION FIRST! Sorry, teacher first, writer second.**_

**Chapter 17**

**Ground Rules and Undercover Defections**

By Sunday morning, the long drive back to Forks was over, and the new arrivals had been introduced to all the necessary people. The boys of the Tribal Warriors had been assigned Edward and Bella's cabin as their sleeping quarters – Edward would be their chaperone – while the four girls would be sharing space with Renesmee in the main house – Bella would act as their chaperone. Now it was time to talk logistics…ground rules.

So, the Quileutes – numbering a total of nineteen since the population explosion of last year, the Ahtenas – eight members strong, and all eight of the Cullens were gathered around the great room of the Cullen mansion listening to Ethan as he laid down the proverbial law.

"Look. The last thing we want to do is treat you all like kids. The fact is, you're all here to do something that most normal adults will never have to do in their lifetime. You're here to fight for your survival – your existence – here on this planet. So, as long as you give us no reason to treat you like children, we will treat you as our equals. But, to make life a little more bearable, and to keep you as safe as possible, there are a few rules we want to request that you follow. One…use the buddy system. Never go anywhere alone…"

With a wide grin spreading across his handsome face, Collin, one of the newest members of the wolf pack, leaned as close to Meekah as possible considering Willa was sandwiched between them, and drawled, "That's right, Babe. Anywhere you need to go. I'm your man. The shower…the bed …"

Jacob reached over and smacked Collin in the back of the head…hard.

"Owww!" Collin grimaced and rubbed the throbbing knot.

Emmett nudged his nose into Rosalie's blonde curls and purred, "The pup does have a valid point, Babe."

Rosalie hissed and smacked Emmett in the back of the head…hard.

"Owwww!" Emmett winced and rubbed his head.

The entire room erupted in laughter and noisy chatter replaced the quiet order from before the disruption.

Ethan cleared his throat in an attempt to focus the attention back on the discussion at hand. But, considering there were thirty-eight people talking all at once, the attempt was futile. He considered firing a round from his pistol holstered at his side, but didn't think Esme would appreciate having to repair the hole in her dry wall.

However, before Ethan could contemplate further ideas, Edward stood up, stuck his fingers in his mouth, and delivered a shrill ear-piercing whistle. Immediately, the room fell silent and Ethan gave Edward a slight nod before clearing his throat for the second time and continuing with the directives.

"Two…and this one goes for the wolves as well as the warriors…check in daily with your chaperone or assigned member of the Cullen camp. Sam's pack will check in with Emmett. Jacob's pack will check in with Jasper."

To Ethan's left, Paul growled under his breath and muttered, "Why should WE have to check in with THEM?"

Sam rolled his eyes and raised his hand to stop Ethan as he opened his mouth to explain.

"Because, like it or not, WE are the most vulnerable when we're in human form. And, since Alice can't see around us with her visions, Dallas could use that against us. So, unless you'd like to phase now, and stay in wolf form for the next month, I suggest you cooperate."

Although Sam used the word suggest, the tone of his voice made it very clear that he actually meant it as an order.

Jacob simply looked over in the direction of his pack with a raised eye-brow as if to say, "Ditto."

No one challenged him.

Ethan once again cleared his throat, but this time a bit uncomfortably. He looked over at Leah sheepishly and said, "Okay, Babe. The rest of it is yours. Have at it, Wolf Girl."

Leah grinned and stuck out her tongue playfully as she left her seat on the floor beside Seth and came to stand beside her husband. Once upon a time, the use of that nickname would have earned someone an angry retort. But Leah wore it now as a badge of honor. She was determined to be a positive role model for the four young female Ahtena Warriors. So, it was mainly for their benefit that she spoke her next words.

"Alice and I have been working together on something to make things a little easier on the girls. Actually, it'll make it easier on the guys, too. We've set up tents strategically throughout the forest for the sole purpose of dressing after you phase back into human form. Alice has been kind enough to go shopping and buy enough extra clothing for all the Warriors and all the wolves. We could all phase fifty times a day and have a new set of clothes every time. We've put up four tents total, and in each tent there's a plastic tub for each of you full of your size clothes. You've got jeans, t-shirts, undies, socks, and shoes…use them."

Leah knew it was coming. She realized she left the door wide open no sooner than the statement had left her lips.

"So, what if we don't wear underwear?" Embry asked with a mischievous grin. A collective groan echoed throughout the room and Embry ducked to avoid the pop on the head that Jacob attempted to deliver.

"T. M. I. Embry. TMI!" Emmett teased with a twinkle in his amber eyes.

And for the second time that morning, the Cullen's great room was filled with laughter and friendly banter until the moment when the loud musical chime of the front door bell sounded at the same exact time that Alice stood and gasped with a horrified expression on her angelic face and Edward jumped to his feet with a menacing growl.

As Carlisle went to answer the front door, Alice stood in the center of the room very nearly hyperventilating…which was actually impossible, so the situation was obviously as bad as it seemed. Edward's eyes were dark and foreboding while his face was pained and almost panicked.

"I can't see them!" Alice wailed in utter frustration.

"Who, Alice? Who can't you see?" Jasper shook her by the shoulders.

"Dallas and Felix…their whole army. Something, or someone, is blocking her vision of them." Edward spoke in a flat monotone voice that would almost have indicated calm had it not been for the wild throaty growl that followed his words.

Alice buried her face in her tiny delicate hands and shook her head furiously.

"It's as if they've just disappeared! …Just fallen off the face of the Earth! A whole army of 52 vampires…gone!" Alice nearly shrieked, her voice rising a little higher with each word.

Bella could feel the anxiety level in the room rise and fall as Jasper fought to keep everyone calm. They all relied on Alice to keep them informed, but without her vision, there was no way of knowing when Dallas and his army would arrive or what special gifts the vampires in that army would be using against them.

"Wait. Let's think about this logically."

Bella stood with her hands on her hips as she spoke in a confident tone.

"Alice's visions are virtually foolproof except for when there's a shapeshifter somewhere close by…we all know she can't see around the wolves. Could the Volturi have captured a shapeshifter and somehow forced him…or her to become a part of Dallas's army?"

"That's a very logical theory, Bella. However, the Volturi have no shapeshifters in their midst."

While Bella was speaking, Carlisle had quietly re-entered the room holding a letter printed on parchment paper. Even from where she was standing, Bella could see the elegant script and make out the Volturi seal.

Carlisle sighed and placed a loving hand on Alice's shoulder before speaking dryly.

"We have just received a letter via messenger from the Volturi. I believe it will clear up much of the confusion if I read it to you. May I?"

All eyes turned on Carlisle as he began to read from the letter he held in his hands.

"_Dearest Carlisle,_

_We do hope this letter finds you and your beautiful family doing well. Please give our best to them all…especially the lovely Alice and beautiful Isabella. As for precious little Renesmee, allow us to convey our admiration and affection through the small token we have enclosed with this letter. We hope to receive a visit from Edward and his talented family soon so we can all see the extraordinary young lady his daughter is growing to be. _

_Now, for the rather unpleasant purpose of this letter. Forgive us in advance for any offense or distress it may cause. We have recently been apprised of an unsettling situation concerning shapeshifters and the threat they pose to the existence of our kind. Dallas of Denali has diligently been seeking out bands of the species from all over the world and systematically destroying each one. His latest report is that only two bands remain…the Ahtena tribe and the Quileute tribe. Dallas has reason to believe that the two tribes have recently united due to the marriage of an Ahtena warrior and a Quileute wolf. Consequently, we have accommodated him generously by lending him Felix and giving him unlimited resources in order to complete his quest. After all, the destruction of their species only serves to strengthen the existence of our own._

_My dear friend, we are well aware of your family's attachment to the Quileute wolves. However, it is our fervent hope that you as their matriarch will succeed in deterring them from interfering in any way with what must be done. We do not wish harm to fall upon even one member of the Cullen clan. But, in the unfortunate event that interference occurs, Felix will not hesitate to deliver swift and permanent justice. _

_By the way, we have discovered a rather interesting new gift in a young vampire from Ireland. She has the ability to block mental gifts such as mind reading and seeing the future. Much to our amusement and their chagrin, Alec and Jane were both rendered powerless in her presence. I'm very curious as to how your Bella would fair against her as well. Perhaps someday we will be in the privileged position to put it to the test. _

_As always, it is our wish that our age-old friendship will serve as a reminder to the rewards of loyalty._

_Do make plans to visit soon. We miss your intellectual conversations._

_Best regards… Aro, Caius, and Marcus."_

As Carlisle finished reading, he folded the letter neatly and returned it to its unmarked envelope. No one spoke. The atmosphere in the room was one of dread and resolve.

Suddenly, Jacob stood and faced Carlisle with a determined look on his face. But, before he could open his mouth to speak, Edward clasped his hand firmly on top of Jacob's shoulder and spoke in a tone that left no room for argument.

"No, Jacob. We will fight with you regardless of what that letter says. The Quileutes stood with us in our time of need, so the Cullens will not abandon you in yours."

Carlisle clasped his hand on Jacob's other shoulder and said stoically, "Edward's right, Jacob. You're part of our family now. We don't abandon our family. Aro knows this…in fact, he's counting on it. So, if you all will excuse me, I have a few phone calls to make and a video conference scheduled for this afternoon. Let's see how many more of our friends will stand with us."

Carlisle emphasized the word us while ruffling Seth's hair. Then he turned and dropped something shiny into Edward's outstretched hand before he walked from the room with a confident smile.

While the gathering of vampires, wolves, and large cats dispersed to go practice fighting techniques with Emmett, Sam, and Jacob, Bella eyed Edward curiously as he turned the shiny object over in his hand to examine it more closely. As she recognized the shape and content of Aro's gift to her daughter, Bella was thankful that she had sent Renesmee to Charlie's for the day. She would have been very reluctant to give up the sparkling blue diamond carved into the shape of an elegantly scripted R hanging daintily from a white gold box chain. Bella had to admit, it was a beautiful gift and a generous gesture, but there was no way in hell she would ever give Aro the satisfaction of allowing it to hang around her daughter's neck.

So, holding out her hand and smiling deviously at Edward, Bella asked, "May I?"

Edward grinned her favorite crooked smile before handing the necklace over to Bella. Bella held the shimmering blue stone up in front of her eyes for one brief moment before palming it in her right hand and crushing it into a powder with only a slight squeeze.

Alice grimaced beside her as she watched Bella wipe the dust from her hands.

"Such a waste of a perfectly good fashion accessory," she murmured sadly.

Bella rolled her eyes and Edward gave her a wink before taking her hand and lifting it to his mouth to plant a kiss into her palm.

"My Bella has never really been concerned with fashion, Little Sister. That's your department," he teased.

"Thank goodness! Otherwise, poor Nessie would never know the difference between Louis Vuitton and Christian Dior," Alice pouted.

Bella smiled sweetly at her favorite sister and purred, "I believe she would survive, Alice. You spoil her way too much."

Alice gasped in mock surprise, laying her hand over her non-beating heart, and mouthed, "Me?"

Bella and Edward both chuckled before Edward looked at his watch and said, "Speaking of our overindulged daughter, it is time we picked her up from Charlie's if we intend to make the concert on time."

Bella bit thoughtfully down on her bottom lip and mused quietly, "Edward, are you sure we should still go into Seattle tonight after everything that has happened today?"

"Bella, Renesmee has been looking forward to this Debussy festival for months now. I refuse to disappoint her **especially** in light of today's events," Edward stated in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"So, let's go get changed and enjoy a little quality time with our daughter, shall we?"

Bella took Edward's hand and led him out the front door of the Cullen mansion toward their little cottage and their awaiting wardrobes for the evening- including accessories that Alice would deem as most appropriate.

By the next weekend, life in Forks for the Cullens and their shapeshifting friends had settled into a comfortable if anxious routine. The morning hours were filled with strategy sessions as Jasper, Ethan, and Jacob planned how exactly to utilize each persons' strengths and how best to overcome the deficit in the numbers between the Forks army and the Volturi sponsored regime.

Carlisle had enlisted the help of the Denali coven with the exception of Eleazar and Carmen. Eleazar refused to fight in a battle he said was not his to fight. Understandably, Carmen had sided with her mate, but, Kate, Garrett, and Tanya had arrived in Forks within the next day after Carlisle's call. The Amazons had immediately pledged their support and had arrived on Friday, but the American Nomads and the European Nomads could not be reached. Carlisle's video conferences with the Irish and Egyptian covens had not been as fruitful as he had hoped. Benjamin and Tia had arrived on Saturday, but Amun and Kebi both refused to join the fight. Then, Maggie had shut Carlisle down almost immediately stating that she had no loyalty to the wolves therefore her coven would not join a doomed mission. So, despite his best efforts, Carlisle could only secure the help of eight of their friends which meant the Forks army was going to be seven members short of the fifty they needed to even up the odds against Dallas's brigade.

Evenings were filled with training missions and combat exercises. Since the mental abilities of every supernaturally talented vampire had been rendered useless by the Volturi's accruement of the Irish power blocker, this would be a fight of hand to hand combat. Everyone had to be prepared to fight to the death – by skill alone – if the Forks army was to have a chance at all of winning this battle.

By nightfall on Sunday, even Jasper was having a hard time controlling his temper and calming the frayed nerves of the group.

"Alice! You can't rely on your ability to see what's coming next. The power blocker will…" Jasper admonished her – not so gently this time – for what seemed like the hundredth time in a row, Alice had thwarted Jasper's attempt to catch her in a head lock by anticipating his next move with her ability to see his decisions before he completely acted upon them.

Alice held up her tiny hand to stop him mid-sentence with an angry scowl and yelled, "I know that, Jazz! But, it just isn't something I can turn off and on! Unless of course, there's a power blocker within ten thousand miles of me!"

Immediately, Jasper felt horrible for getting irritated with Alice. She had been so stressed out since the arrival of the letter from the Volturi. He reached out and pulled her into his arms, cradling her to his chest and whispered into her ear.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. Forgive me for being short-tempered with you. I'm just terrified that I won't be able to protect you during this fight. If anything ever happened to you, I don't know…"

Alice reached up and shushed Jasper by laying one single tiny finger on his lips.

"It's okay, Jazz. It's all going to be okay. Do you mind if we call it a day?"Jasper smiled and took Alice by the hand, leading her out of the forest toward the Cullen home.

To Jasper and Alice's left, Emmett and Edward were in the middle of a training exercise with Tahla and Meekah, both in cat form, while Seth and Jacob, both in human form, were on hand to shout commands at the girls as they used techniques that Emmett had taught them would work well in a fight against a vampire. At one point, Tahla's agile yellow gold lioness leapt up on top of Emmett's massive chest, but instead of going for his neck, she opted to go for his left arm. Emmett used the opportunity to grab hold of her neck with his other arm and throw her to the ground. In the split second it took her to get her bearings, Emmett was on top of Tahla, pinning her to the ground with a vice grip around her throat. Then, before Emmett had time to stand up and allow Tahla to go free, he and Edward were surrounded by seven snarling large cats and nine of the youngest wolves, growling ferociously. Jacob, Seth, Ethan, and Sam sprinted to stand between the offended shapeshifters and the two exposed vampires.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" yelled Jacob.

"Back off!" commanded Sam.

"Walk away…now!" demanded Ethan.

All three leaders were shouting commands at the same time, but the obedience was immediate as silence fell and heads bowed heavily.

Emmett stood to his full height, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Damn! I think somebody woke up on the wrong side of the kennel this morning! Maybe a little catnip and some dog biscuits would unruffle the fur!"

Edward grimaced at his brother as Bella slid up next to her husband's side and slipped her hand into his. Rosalie stepped up next to Emmett and slid her arm around his waist.

"Look, we are all on edge. It's been a long trying week. Why don't we all take a break until tomorrow afternoon?" As usual, Carlisle was the voice of reason.

As the weary band began to break off in pairs and small groups, Garrett hung back, catching Edward by the arm. Edward looked at Garrett with a suspiciously sad and resigned expression. Both Bella and Kate looked at their mates with confused expressions.

"Go on ahead, Katie Girl. I have something I'd like to discuss with Edward." Garrett kissed Kate on the cheek and turned to move around her, but she blocked him by putting a hand on his chest.

"Not a chance, Garrett. We discussed this before we came. No more secrets." Kate spoke in a deliberate tone, leaving no room for discussion.

Garrett looked over at Edward imploring him with his eyes and mind to intervene and send the women on their way. Edward chuckled darkly and held up his hands in mock defense.

"Sorry, Garrett. Bella and I have long since been past the point of secrets. Besides, what you're considering is suicide. You'll never pull it off without being discovered, and Felix will destroy you."

Garrett's honey bronzed eyes narrowed as he spoke confidently.

"I have to try, Edward. Without Alice's vision, we're dead in the water. The kids know it. Hell, they've resigned themselves to defeat before the battle has even been fought. Besides, I've already been in contact with Dallas…"

"You've what?" Kate screeched.

Garrett continued with a little less confidence eyeing Kate carefully.

"I've been in touch with Dallas. He believes you asked me to leave Denali and that I have joined back up with Peter and Charlotte. I convinced him that I blame Ethan for our break-up and would like nothing more than to exact revenge on him by helping to kill his tribe of warriors. Dallas is expecting me to meet up with him and Felix in Ontario on Tuesday."

Kate's porcelain perfect face turned stormy with anger as an audible growl escaped her lips.

"Is that so?" she purred menacingly.

Edward and Bella exchanged worried glances before Edward gripped Kate gingerly by the shoulders.

"Kate, Garrett would be our eyes and ears now that Alice is incapable of seeing around Dallas and his army. As badly as I hate to ask him to risk his life, we need him there. Otherwise, we will have no way of knowing when or where Dallas will strike first."

Kate looked up at Edward with pain-stricken eyes.

"I know that, Edward. It would just have been nice to have been given the courtesy of a discussion before he decided on his own to possibly leave me forever."

Bella felt sorry for Kate. She couldn't imagine living through it if it were Edward joining the enemy's camp as a spy. She also understood how hurt Kate was in knowing that Garrett had made the decision without her. Edward had made numerous decisions without Bella in the past all in the name of protecting her.

"Kate, I…" As Garrett spoke, he reached out and took Kate by the hand and immediately sank to his knees gritting his teeth, his eyes rolling back in his head, as Kate used her supernatural power and delivered a full powered shock.

"I. Love. You." Garrett muttered through clenched teeth.

Kate leaned over and took Garrett's face into her hands and kissed him on the lips before declaring, "I love you, too. But, if you know what's good for you, you'd best come back to me in one piece. I will not exist without you!"

Following the ironing out of a few minor details concerning communication, Garrett left within the hour headed for Ontario to join up with Dallas and Felix's army.

By the start of Monday morning's strategy session, the morale of the group had taken a turn for the better. Word of Garrett's undercover defection had bolstered everyone's confidence…especially Alice's.

She was practically giddy with relief. Yes…The odds were still stacked against them. Yes…They were still facing almost certain defeat. But now, thanks to Garrett, they had a slight glimmer of something that had been missing since the day the letter from the Volturi had arrived. Hope.

_**A/N: If you're still reading…thanks for sticking by me! Reviews are welcomed!**_


	18. Chapter 18 Low Blows and SplitSecond

**A/N: All original Twilight characters are © Stephenie**

**Meyer. Original **_**Perfect Forever**_** characters are the sole property of MissP1987.**

_**A/N x 2: It has also come to my attention that several of my current and/or former students have found this story. I STRONGLY ADVISE YOU TO READ THE TWILIGHT SAGA FIRST! 6**__**th**__** grade and above may read and enjoy! 5**__**th**__** grade and below must have parent's permission first! Sorry, teacher first, writer second.**_

**Chapter 18**

**Low Blows and Split-Second Decisions**

Snow was falling heavily and the temperature was frigid as Garrett sauntered into Dallas's camp on the uninhabited outskirts of northern Ontario. He tried not to think about Kate and his friends back in Forks, Washington. His task here would be hard enough to pull off without clouding his mind with thoughts of home.

Home… Kate. Garrett had never figured on her. He had roamed around the world for decades – perfectly content to hunt and feed on humans – justifying his brutal actions as the necessary means to an end…his own survival. Until she came along, Garrett had never even considered there could be any other way to survive. But Kate had changed all of that…she had changed him.

Oh, it was still quite difficult to ignore his thirst for human blood…to satisfy his cravings with animal blood instead. But, Garrett simply stayed as far away from the temptation as possible. That helped the burning in his throat immensely, but his love for Kate and his desire to please her was the most potent of antidotes.

Garrett didn't worry so much about convincing Dallas of his decision to remain a vegetarian after his split with Kate. It would be easy to play the vampire with a conscience. Besides, his sporadic hunting trips were the key to the success of his mission as an informant for the Forks camp.

Edward had devised a plan for Garrett to plant pre-paid cell phones at sporadic intervals along the route that the Volturi army would take on their way to Forks. Garrett would use his hunting excursions as a cover for communication with Edward via text messaging. Then, Garrett would destroy the phone just in case it was discovered by an unwanted party.

"Ah, Garrett my old friend!" Dallas greeted Garrett with a friendly smile…almost too friendly. As Garrett reached out to clasp Dallas's hand in greeting, Felix moved in behind him and wrapped his oversized left arm around Garrett's neck. Using his right foot, Felix forced Garrett's knees to fold, driving him to a kneeling position in the snow. Dallas gave a nod and two soldiers took up positions on either side of Garrett, securing both of his arms straight out to the side, parallel to the ground, while Felix gripped his head in his gigantic hands. At Dallas's second nod, a third soldier came forward, awaiting instructions.

"Search him for communication devices of any kind, Bryce," Dallas ordered. As the young vampire completed his search and turned up nothing, Felix and the two foot soldiers released Garrett.

As he stood to his feet, Garrett held up his hands and arched his eyebrows in question before inquiring, "Just what the hell was that all about, Dallas? Do you think I would be so suicidal as to come here without the most honorable of intentions? Our friendship is decades old. You should know by now that you can trust me!"

Dallas looked at Garrett, searching his face closely, and said, "Yes. I imagine that did sting a bit, Old Friend. Please, allow me to make it up to you. You look a bit thirsty. I'm sure you haven't taken the time to feed properly in your haste to catch up with us. I've taken the liberty of preparing a meal for you. Scott!"

Garrett's keen sense of smell caught the scent seconds before his perfect eyes made out the form running across the snowy plain toward them. A tall broad shouldered male with blond hair cut into a military buzz sprinted toward them carrying a squirming screaming female thrown over his shoulder like a wet towel. Garrett could see the woman's long wavy blonde hair swinging and her skinny arms flailing as her upper torso hung over the male vampire's muscular back. Immediately, his mouth filled with venom and his throat began to burn as the woman's delicious human scent assaulted his long neglected senses.

"Set her down gently, Scott," directed Dallas.

As Scott lifted the blond-haired beauty off of his shoulders and stood her upright on her high-priced red power pumps, she looked quickly from face to face and smoothed her designer business suit around her waist.

"You people should know that I am very well known in Ontario. If it's ransom money you're after, I'm sure my…" Dallas gently placed his pointer finger over the pretty woman's pouty red lips to shush her.

"No No, My Dear. We won't be seeking ransom. You're here to provide a service. Once that service has been performed, you'll be disposed of…it's as simple as that. However, it is a pity. You're beauty is really a sight to behold."

As Dallas spoke, he traced his hand lightly up and down the woman's cheek blowing his sweet breath in her face mesmerizing her. The woman swooned and every man except Garrett chuckled darkly.

Dallas sighed and said, "Unfortunately however, we aren't in the market for newborns today. Garrett, your dinner awaits."

Garrett's eyes narrowed as he squared his shoulders and faced off against Dallas.

"Is this your sick sadistic way of testing my loyalty? You know I'm a vegetarian, Dallas. Just because I am no longer with Kate doesn't mean I have returned to the old barbaric feeding methods. I will not murder an innocent human for the sole purpose of proving myself to you!"

Garrett's eyes were ablaze and the beautiful young woman's eyes were now panic-stricken…no longer mesmerized.

Dallas smiled patiently at Garrett before replying coolly, "Ah, but you will. You see…it isn't your loyalty to me that's in question. It is your loyalty to the Volturi. They have sponsored this mission so generously, I would think you'd be happy to oblige them this one little test. Although, failure is really not an option. You either pass this test with flying colors, or you die. It's your choice."

Garrett's mind was reeling as he thought about Kate and all of his friends back in Forks. Should he refuse to take this test of loyalty, he would die…sentencing them all to death as well. He had no choice.

Garret growled and grabbed the beautiful blonde woman by the throat, lifting her off the ground. As her feet dangled and she slapped at his arm in panic, her red high-heeled pumps dropped off her feet and landed in the snow. Garrett squeezed his fingers together tightly, crushing the blonde's windpipe and cutting off the air supply to her lungs. She struggled for only seconds before going limp in Garrett's hand. Without allowing himself time to think about it, he pulled her lifeless body to his chest and sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck where her pulsing jugular vein awaited. The last picture in Garrett's mind was of Kate…his Katie Girl…before he allowed the feeding frenzy to completely take over his mind and body.

* * *

The snow had melted and turned into a wet slushy mess by the time the wolves and large cats stepped out of the forest and into the now all too familiar clearing to run through yet another training exercise.

_That was the most disgusting display of manners I have ever had the displeasure of witnessing!_

Meekah's silvery blue-gray Lynx was the most cat-like of the group, and her delicate sensibilities had been offended during the morning hunt while watching the wolves and most of the large cats greedily devour a large herd of elk.

_I got news for you, girl. That little squirrel you daintily picked at back there wouldn't hold you very long if you had to spend a good week or two in cat form._

Collin chided Meekah with his thoughts.

_Hey, bro…leave her alone. It saves more for the rest of us!_

Whether in human form or wolf form, Embry could never seem to get enough food.

Meekah's fur ruffled and she turned a whiskered face to confront Collin.

_Well, at least I'm not covered in gooey animal blood from my tail to my snout! _

Collin nuzzled Meekah in the neck playfully with his snout.

_I'll be glad to let you wash me down, Baby._

Meekah roared angrily and swiped at Collin with her large paw.

_All right you two…knock it off._

Ethan intervened before the fuss escalated to a full on fight.

_Jacob, I'll take my team to Location X today since your team worked there yesterday._

_Sure, Sure. Sam, you wanna take Location Y today?_

_Yep. Let's go, people._

As Sam's team of nine sprinted off toward the bluffs nestled far back into the forest, Jacob's team stayed put in the clearing which had been dubbed Location Z for training purposes. Ethan's team headed off in the opposite direction toward the cliffs overlooking the ocean.

The cliffs had proved to be quite a challenge for most of the young shape shifters because they tended to end up in the ocean more often than not...whether by accident or on purpose was not really clear.

_Okay, team. The vamps will be here any minute. Let's run through the latest maneuver before they get here. Anybody got a problem they want to hash out before we do this thing?_

Jacob could hear her thoughts – so could everyone else – so he knew what was coming – they all did.

_I just feel like I'm holding everybody back. I just can't seem to get the jump right. _

Tahla had worked all day yesterday on using a tree or a boulder to catapult her lean golden yellow lioness atop the shoulders of an opponent. She had overshot her target every time and ended up sprawled out on the ground in front of them vulnerable and slow to recover.

_Everybody's so worried about protecting me they can't focus on their own opponent._

Seth nudged Tahla gently with his muzzle behind her ear.

_Don't worry, LaLa. You'll get it. You're just over thinking things…that's all._

Jacob suddenly had an idea.

_Seth's right, Tahla. You're over thinking. What you need is to work one on one for awhile until you get it down pat._

"I'll take her with me and she can use me as her guinea pig."

Edward had overheard the exchange as he and Bella had walked across the clearing with Kate, Tanya, and Zafrina in tow.

_Can I come, too?_

Seth directed his question at Edward knowing he could read his mind.

"Sure. You'd actually be a lot of help. You're a natural at this maneuver. Bella, would you lead the rest of the vampires in one on one combat practice against the wolves and Jace? Focus on the three youngest wolves today. They need the practice. Zafrina, remember…"

Zafrina grinned sideways at Edward and held up her hand to shush him and said, "I know. I know. No illusions."

Edward chuckled and gave Bella a quick peck on the lips before walking away with his charges.

* * *

As the frenzy in Garrett's mind and body gave way to calm, he gently laid the shriveled body of the once beautiful blonde woman to the side and stood to face Dallas and Felix.

"Excellent, my friend! I knew you would see things logically."

Dallas clasped his hand over Garrett's arm in a gesture of friendship.

To Dallas's surprise, Garrett shook his arm off violently and spoke with venom in his voice.

"Let it be understood, Dallas, that I am here because I want to be. I have my own agenda concerning that damn black panther and his den of cubs. It just so happens that my agenda matches up perfectly with yours. I will gladly serve as a lowly foot soldier in this army if it means I get to exact my revenge on Ethan Pelletier. But, I will not change my commitment to living a vegetarian lifestyle. I'll hunt when you all hunt…animals, not humans. Is that understood, Old Friend?"

Dallas threw his head back and laughed heartily.

"Of course, Garrett! I think you're crazy, but I won't interfere with your choice of diet. I will also not allow you to serve as a lowly foot soldier. You have been appointed your own squad. I'll fill you in on the finer details on our way to Cantwell."

Garrett stopped short and stared at Dallas open-mouthed.

"I thought you knew. The Ahtena cubs have been extradited to Forks under the protection of the Cullens."

Dallas smiled deviously at Garrett and admitted, "Yes. We are well aware of that. But we have business to attend to in Cantwell before we make our way to Forks."

Dallas raised his eye brows as he asked, "And what business would that be?"

Dallas laughed the most evil laugh that Garrett had ever heard before replying jubilantly.

"To wipe the entire village off the map, of course! Once we take care of Cantwell, LaPush will be next."

There it was…the one thing that Edward and Garrett had not anticipated. They had been sure that Dallas would be content to leave well enough alone after he realized the Ahtena Warriors were all orphans at this point, but Dallas was cold and calculated. He intended to leave nothing to chance. By destroying the entire village of Cantwell, Dallas would squelch any chance of the tribe ever producing another shape shifter because there would be no one left to bear a child. Garrett shuddered internally as he realized the route to Cantwell from Ontario would move him away from his originally planned route, and he had just gorged out on human blood, so he could not use the excuse of needing to hunt for at least five more days. He would have no way of warning the Cullens before it was too late. The people of Cantwell were sitting ducks.

* * *

Bella grinned at the mammoth russet wolf as she watched his expressive brown eyes narrow and his body crouch, preparing to spring at her. She could swear she saw him grin as well just as his feet left the ground and hurtled right toward her. Bella chuckled and catapulted herself into the air, executing a perfect forward somersault right over the back of Jacob's wolf and landing directly behind him. In a split second, she had twisted her body around and jumped on top of his expansive back, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her venom-filled open mouth dangerously close to his shoulder.

Immediately, Jacob rolled nose first across the wet soggy ground, taking Bella with him and landing on top of her, pinning her beneath him. But Bella curled her legs and brought her feet up against his stomach and shoved with all her strength. The russet wolf shot through the air like a cannon ball landing on his back twenty feet away. Before Jacob had time to recover, Bella took four giant leaps forward and flung herself on top of him, pinning him to the ground and once more bringing her razor sharp teeth within millimeters of his neck.

"One bite…That's all it'll take. I've racked up two in the last five minutes. Focus, Jake. Don't hold back just because it's me," Bella admonished gently, thumping the wolf's snout playfully before leaping deftly to her feet.

Suddenly, Jacob's wolf sprang to his feet and used his whip-like tail to sweep Bella's feet out from under her, sending her crashing to the ground flat on her back. Before she could spring back up on her feet, Jacob pounced on top of her and snapped at her neck with a snarl and a flash of white teeth. Then, as if to complete his point, he stuck out his tongue and licked all the way up her face from her jaw line to her forehead.

"Ewwww, Jake!"

Trying to remain annoyed, Bella shoved the large wolf off of her and stood up. She watched as his whole body shook with laughter and his eyes twinkled with mischief. Bella giggled as she noticed the rest of their combat team had stopped their sparring to watch hers and Jacob's. They were all howling with laughter, too.

"As usual, you're number one talent is comic relief," Bella muttered and tousled the fur behind his ear.

"Okay everybody, back to work. Zafrina can take Jace. Kate, Tanya, and I will take the newbies. Jake, Embry, and Quil… will you guys give them give them instructions during practice?"

As Bella watched everyone in the group move into position, she wondered how Edward and Seth were faring with Tahla in their efforts to perfect her attack jump.

Meanwhile, deep in the forest against a thick grove of trees, Edward stood with his feet planted firmly, his hand on his hips, as Seth's sandy-furred wolf vaulted himself off the largest tree's trunk and landed squarely on Edward's back, snapping at his neck with a snout full of razor sharp teeth. Edward chuckled as Seth jumped to all fours next to his left side and winked at Tahla's yellow gold lioness.

_Okay, Lala…your turn. You can do it. Just let your body react. Don't think about it._

As Seth gave encouragement, Tahla's graceful lioness started off at a prance and quickly accelerated to top speed as she used her muscular legs to launch herself up the same tree trunk Seth had just vaulted from and sprang into the air landing with a low growl on Edward's back, nipping at his neck. Edward laughed as Tahla jumped quickly off his back to the ground.

_Oh my God! Edward, are you okay? Oh my God! I did it! I did it!_

"I am perfectly fine, Tahla. Of course, if I were the enemy, that would not be the point, would it? Very well, done! Now, let's see how you make out with a moving target. Are you ready?"

As Edward began running, Tahla and Seth followed. Seth ran along-side Edward, easily keeping up with his superhuman speed. Tahla laid back a bit, running behind the two friends, waiting for the most opportune moment to theoretically surprise Edward – knowing he could read every thought before she took action kind of took some of the fun out of it. Finally, eyeing the perfect boulder to use as a springboard, Tahla launched herself onto Edward's back with a triumphant roar, enclosing her large jaws around his neck. Edward stopped mid-run and allowed Tahla to spring lightly to the ground.

_Wow! Tahla, that was perfect! _

Seth moved to her side and nuzzled her affectionately on the nose.

"Seth's right, Tahla. You have mastered the jump. Just remember to attack from behind to lessen the chance of getting bitten. Vampire venom is extremely toxic to shape shifters…deadly, actually."

_Thanks, Guys. I feel so much better now! Can we do it again?_

Edward laughed and laid his hand on top of Tahla's golden head.

"One more time and then I need to speak with Jacob."

* * *

Jacob stood gaping at Edward, dumbfounded.

"You can't be serious, Edward."

Jacob sat on a boulder and buried his face in his hands, but stood right back up and began pacing back and forth in front of the boulder, muttering under his breath in quite colorful language.

"You don't have to bother mumbling, Jacob. I can hear every word you're thinking anyway," Edward said, the annoyance in his voice tinged with a bit of amusement.

Jacob stopped and stood as still as Edward. In the past year, they had grown as close as brothers, and Jacob could read Edward's facial expressions and body language as well as Edward could read Jacob's thoughts. Jacob could see the pain and resolve behind Edward's expressive ocher eyes and he knew his friend hated the thought of having this conversation. But Edward's compassion did nothing to lessen the sting for Jacob.

"No. You can't possibly expect me to stand by and allow my pack to fight without me."

Jacob crossed his arms in front of his chest defiantly.

Edward sighed. He had known Jacob would be stubborn about this.

"Yes, I can. And, I am prepared to use force if necessary to ensure you _sit this one out_ so to speak."

As expected, Jacob's russet face turned tomato red and his breathing became labored as he once again began to pace back and forth in frustration.

"Force? Just what kind of force do you plan to use to keep me away from a battle that decides the fate of my whole tribe? Look, I'm glad you've had some sort of amazing epiphany about imprinting and all. I'm even happier that you now seem to completely accept and understand my love for Renesmee. But, I'm not you, Edward. I wouldn't have stayed with Bella during the fight with the newborns even if she had asked. You can't ask me to stay out of this fight. I can't! I won't!"

Edward moved swiftly forward and grabbed Jacob by the shoulders with a ferocious growl. Even though Jacob stood a head taller than Edward, he took an instinctive step backward.

"You must, Jacob! If you were to die in this battle, you would be sentencing Renesmee to a life of living death. Put your pride aside for a moment and think back to the day that Nessie had the allergic reaction and almost died. I heard your thoughts that day, Jake. You were contemplating suicide at the possibility of existing on this planet without her. How do you think Nessie would feel if the situation was reversed? Renesmee is too young right now to entertain such notions as suicide, even if it was possible for her, but the radiance would leave her eyes leaving darkness and an empty shell behind. Are you willing to allow her to roam through life consumed by grief and despair never willing or able to find someone to share it with because _her Jacob_ was all her heart would ever know?"

As Edward finished speaking, Jacob hung his head, tears spilling silently from his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was thick with emotion.

"Please don't ask me to choose between the center of my universe and my brothers and sisters…my father."

Jacob turned away from Edward, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands.

"I get it, Edward. I know why I should _want_ to sit out, but I really don't want to…I don't even think I can. I'm not made like you, Man. It would eat me alive if I didn't fight and something happened to one of them…one of you because I wasn't there to help. No. I won't do it. I'm sorry, but I just won't."

Edward sighed sadly and shook his head before stating matter-of-factly, "I'm sorry, too, Jacob, because you leave me no choice. Zafrina!"

As Zafrina stepped out from behind a tree over fifty feet away, she gazed intently at Jacob. Suddenly, Jacob covered his eyes and fell to his knees.

The vision was so clear…so real. His heart was torn into as he watched Renesmee – fully grown and heartbreakingly beautiful – sitting all alone in the floor of a room surrounded by pure white walls. As the vision grew deeper, Jacob could see that the walls – even the floors and ceiling – were covered in thick white padding. Renesmee hugged herself and rocked back and forth – her head down and her auburn hair cascading around her face – murmuring quietly to herself. Suddenly, as if sensing a presence in the room, Renesmee's head shot up and Jacob screamed in sheer terror. Renesmee's radiantly beautiful face was gone. Her chocolate brown eyes were missing and two gaping black holes had taken their place. Absolutely nothing sat where her once pouty red lips and perfect pug nose had been…it was blank.

Jacob rocked back and forth on his knees, tears streaming freely down his cheeks. The agony in his voice nearly tore Edward's heart out as he spoke.

"God, please… Make it stop! I'll do it. Just… make it stop…please!"

As Jacob crumpled on the ground in the fetal position, Edward held up his hand signaling to Zafrina to stop the illusion and Senna emerged from behind her sister holding Renesmee in her arms. In less than a second, Senna stood in front of Jacob and placed Renesmee on the ground in front of him. The minute Renesmee placed her small hand on the top of his head, Jacob's vision was restored and he was in the meadow riding her on his shoulders as she held tightly to a bunch of purple wild flowers and giggled.

Jacob sat back up on his knees and drew Renesmee into his arms tightly, looking up at Edward with narrowed eyes.

_That was a low blow, Cullen, even for you. You win…I won't fight. But you better make damn sure my family…all of you… survives, or I will never forgive you._

"I will do whatever it takes, Jacob. I promise you."

Edward and Senna walked away in silence as Jacob hoisted Renesmee onto his shoulders.

Renesmee grabbed hold of his long black hair as if it were the reins to a horse and said, "Giddy up, Jacob!"

The musical sound of her giggling could be heard by everyone throughout the forest as Jacob took off running with her atop his shoulders.

* * *

Standing outside the entrance of Cantwell School, Garrett's stomach churned. It was Friday afternoon, just before the two o'clock bell. Any minute, the remaining residents of Cantwell would emerge from the building expecting to be rushed home for the weekend on snow mobiles. But there would be no snow mobiles this afternoon. The twelve children, three teachers, a secretary, and one old principal sitting blissfully unaware inside their school had no idea that fires burned all over Cantwell to hide the evidence that a village had ever existed here.

Dallas and Felix had dispersed all fifty soldiers in groups of ten to every house, store, hotel, and outpost within a ten mile radius of Cantwell. Within hours, every adult in the Athena village besides those inside the school had been slaughtered. All that remained sat defenselessly along with the only surviving children inside the small wooden building.

Dallas eyed Garrett suspiciously and grinned coldly before asking with a voice as smooth as silk, "What's the matter, Old Friend? Have you lost the stomach for such excursions? I seem to recall you were once exuberant when it came to the extermination process."

Garrett returned Dallas's cool grin with a wicked smile of his own before adding flatly, "Oh, I have the stomach for it, all right. Let's just get to it. The sooner we leave here, the sooner we can move on to Forks and get down to the real reason for exuberance."

Felix and Dallas chuckled as they moved up to the entrance of the building and opened the door, stepping inside the tiny office. Garrett, Bryce, and Scott followed closely behind.

As the five vampires entered the tiny office, the plump older lady with dark skin and kind dark eyes behind the counter greeted them with a warm smile and asked, "What can I do for you, Gentlemen?"

Suddenly, Chief Nanuk emerged through the back door of the office breathless and wild-eyed.

"Maria, go gather the children and the teachers into the conference room for an afternoon meeting," Chief Nanuk barked.

Without hesitation, the kind old woman hurried from the room.

Chief Nanuk turned his cold black eyes on Dallas and the others.

"The Warriors are not here. All you blood thirsty cowards will find here today are twelve young children and five senior citizens. Go, and leave us in peace. You'll have no shape shifting offspring from this remaining remnant."

Dallas smiled at Chief Nanuk, but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes remained cold and calculated as he said, "You're right, Old Man. There will be no shape shifters born from Cantwell after today. We have exterminated the entire village. You and your tiny school are all that's left. But not for long…you see, we leave no witnesses behind."

Chief Nanuk's tan face turned ashen as he realized his whole village had been murdered in the course of one afternoon. Dallas laughed as Felix clamped his large hand around Chief Nanuk's throat and lifted him over the counter to stand in front of them. Chief Nanuk clutched at his heart and began gasping for breath, making Felix and Dallas laugh even harder.

"Garrett, take Scott and Bryce and finish off the kids and old women," ordered Dallas. "Felix and I will take care of the old man before his heart attack does it for us."

As soon as Garrett and the two young vampires entered the conference room, Chief Nanuk could hear the screams of the children and the older ladies inside. Mercifully, it was over in seconds. Twelve kids and four old women were no match for three powerful vampires.

Though he could barely breathe between the pain in his chest and the crushing of his windpipe from Felix's iron fist, Chief Nanuk looked into Dallas's emotionless eyes and promised, "You will burn in hell for this, you filthy bloodsucker. Ethan Pelletier will tear you apart and burn the pieces!"

The last sound Chief Nanuk heard on Earth – right before Felix crushed his skull – was Dallas's evil cackle.

Soon after, Dallas and his army were headed out of Cantwell, Alaska toward Forks, Washington – buildings and bodies burning in the background behind them – exactly one week ahead of schedule.

Realizing with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that nothing was going according to planned, Garrett decided it was time to go hunting. He had to warn the Forks army that things were progressing much faster than expected. He also had to tell Edward about what happened in Cantwell so he could break the news to the young Ahtena warriors.

But, as Garrett made his way across the Alaskan wilderness after agreeing to the twelve hour deadline to rejoin Dallas and his army, he made a split-second decision that he knew could very well be signing his death warrant. He turned in the opposite direction – away from Forks and away from the Volturi-sponsored army. He turned in the direction of home – the American plains – determined to make amends for the life-altering events he'd set in motion over a decade ago.

**A/N: ****This chapter was tough to write. So much had to be covered before we head into the next phase of the story…the battle. I dread writing the remaining chapters. I am not very comfortable with fight scenes because I seem to labor over the descriptive language required to make them sound believable. Thanks to all of you for sticking with this story. Also, thanks to all of you who take the time to review. The reviews keep me motivated to continue this journey!**


	19. Chapter 19 Family Squabbles & Coin Toss

**A/N: All original Twilight characters are © Stephenie**

**Meyer. Original **_**Perfect Forever**_** characters are the sole property of MissP1987.**

_**A/N x 2: It has also come to my attention that several of my current and/or former students have found this story. I STRONGLY ADVISE YOU TO READ THE TWILIGHT SAGA FIRST! 6**__**th**__** grade and above may read and enjoy! 5**__**th**__** grade and below must have parent's permission first! Sorry, teacher first, writer second.**_

**Chapter 19**

"**Family Squabbles and Coin Tosses"**

On Saturday morning, the visiting vampires went _abroad_ for the weekend to hunt while the Quileutes and the Ahtenas all ganged up at what they had dubbed Camp Cullen to _hang out._ The morning strategy sessions had become an excuse for Esme to sharpen her culinary skills and the wolves were more than happy to oblige and indulge her…the cats were none too finicky themselves.

On this particular morning however, despite Jasper's valiant efforts, tension was at an all time high.

Quil, Paul, and Jerod – nostrils flaring and eyes blazing – sat around the oversized dining table glaring at Jacob who sat at the end of the table in stone silence, his face beet red. Jacob was flanked on one side by Edward and Bella – Renesmee perched in her lap – and Ethan and Leah on the other. Carlisle sat at the opposite end of the table from Jacob with Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie to his left and Jasper and Alice to his right. The rest of the large blended family sat scattered around the room on the floor propped up on pillows or leaned up against the nearest warm body.

Dark brown eyes from all over the room shifted conspicuously between Quil and Jacob. The situation was critical…had been for days. Both packs knew it, and so did the warriors. Quil's thoughts had been volatile since the day Edward had _convinced_ Jacob not to fight in the upcoming battle for Renesmee's sake. Unfortunately, ever since Ethan and Leah had gotten married and Jacob had asked Ethan to join his pack – forever connecting the wolves with the cats once Ethan accepted his role as chief of the warriors – every remaining shape-shifter on the planet was privy to Jacob's, Quil's, and everybody else's thoughts. Consequently, they were all on edge…just waiting for the eventual blow-up between the Quileute brothers…hoping it wouldn't rip an irreparable hole in the armor their special blended family had created.

Meanwhile, the amber eyes of every vampire in the room save Edward's were anxiously searching each tanned Quileute face for confirmation that tempers would remain in check. A mass phase and wolf brawl in the middle of Esme's immaculate dining room amid her delectable five-course brunch would certainly not be prudent. To say that she would be a bit put out with such a fiasco would be a definite understatement. That fact, along with other unavoidable discomforts, was why Edward was not meeting the gaze of anyone in the room. In his never-ending quest to control all things pertaining to his family, he had not considered the fall-out it would cause among the tribes when he had asked Jacob not to fight in order to protect Renesmee from the possibility of _her Jacob _being lost in the battle. Edward had not given the other wolves – some of who had imprints of their own – a single thought. Such was the source of contention – and Edward's uncomfortable guilt – at the moment. Somehow, he had to set this situation straight…but how?

Suddenly, Jacob dropped his fork onto his plate with a loud clang and shouted, "Just say it out loud, Quil! We've all heard you thinking it for days now anyway. Go ahead…tell everybody what a coward you think I am!"

Quil stood – his body quaking with the effort to control his temper – and laughed sarcastically.

"I don't have to say it _out loud_, Bro. You've been filling our heads full of your psycho babble for days!"

Jacob jumped from his seat sending his chair crashing into the wall behind him. With a pitiful crunch, it splintered into kindling.

Every muscle in his jaw ached as his teeth clenched tightly shut with the gargantuan effort it took for him to control his urge to phase and rip into Quil.

"Psycho babble!? Just how in the hell would you feel in this situation, Quil? Do you think it's easy for me to choose between…"

As Jacob's voice grew impossibly louder, Edward stood quietly from his seat and laid a hand on Jacob's shoulder, silencing him. Edward sighed in resignation as he began to hopefully mend the rift he'd caused between brothers and sisters.

"Quil, this is my fault. If you need to be angry with someone, be angry with me. I am the selfish party here, not Jacob. Jake, I want to apologize for the position I have put you in. I did not consider the impact my asking you not to fight would have on your brothers and sisters."

Bella gasped beside Edward and looked at him wide-eyed.

"Oh, Edward…you didn't!"

Edward – running his hands through his flaming untamed hair – looked at Bella with chagrin.

"Old habits are hard to break, Love."

Edward sent her a lopsided grin and Bella shot him a raised eye-brow that clearly said _we will discuss this later._ Edward turned his attention back to the Quileutes.

"Look, I realize that Jake is not the only shape-shifter to have an imprint. Quil, I know you worry about leaving Claire behind if something happens to you. Paul, Jerod, Sam…I've heard all of your thoughts the past few days as you've struggled with knowing you might not return home to the women you love. I truly have no defense for my asking Jacob not to fight in order to protect my daughter from that same possibility. Except that my daughter will likely live forever. She is as immortal as any vampire even though she is half human. I just can't bear the thoughts of…"

Edward's perfect bell-toned voice broke and Renesmee jumped from her mother's lap into her father's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck to comfort him. Everyone – even Edward who could hear her thoughts – had the tendency to forget how intuitive and in tune to events around her Renesmee truly was. Yes, her body was growing at a remarkable rate, but her mind was developing at an even faster pace. Since birth, she had been extremely advanced in speech…speaking full sentences and reading novels before she was even months old. So, it shouldn't have been a surprise to anyone – least of all her father – that Renesmee was fully aware of everything transpiring around Camp Cullen.

As Renesmee laid her small hands on either side of Edward's face, she didn't show him a vision. Instead, she spoke to him through her thoughts.

_It's all right, Daddy. Let Jacob fight with the other wolves. They need him. I will be okay. I promise._

Edward nuzzled his daughter closely into the crook of his neck and kissed her cheek gently before clearing his throat and speaking softly.

"Forgive me for causing discord between the members of our family. Jacob, you're brothers and sisters need you… our family needs you. I will not stand in the way of you joining the battle."

The fact that Edward had referred to the whole diverse group as one family was lost on no one. They had all begun to feel the same way over the past few weeks. Lasting friendships and unbreakable bonds had been forged between beings that, under normal circumstances, would be mortal enemies.

Sam, who had been unusually quiet for several days, walked over to Edward and placed his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Thank you, Edward." As Sam spoke, the raw emotion in his voice said it all…for everyone. No other words were needed. By relenting and allowing Jacob the option of fighting alongside his family, Edward had closed the open wound that had been festering all week long.

The mood-lift in the Cullen house was tangible, and the relief was evident on Jasper's face. Light-hearted conversations and gluttonous food consumption resumed as everyone enjoyed a brief moment of trouble-free downtime.

But no one knew just how fleeting that moment would be…

The shrill chirping of Edward's cell phone brought the chatty atmosphere in the room to a breathless silence, and as he looked at the screen to see who it was calling, Edward excused himself politely and walked out the room to take the call.

In less than five minutes, Edward walked back into the room with a frighteningly grave expression on his perfect face – the pain in his ocher eyes made Bella's heart sink into her stomach as she rushed to her husband's side. But Edward didn't stop until he'd come to stand beside Jace who was seated on a barstool at the counter.

Edward stood completely motionless, holding his breath for what seemed like hours, as the silence in the room turned to choking panic and fear. Bella reached out and took Edward's hand tentatively. He looked into her eyes and squeezed her hand lovingly before shutting his eyes tightly and bowing his head.

Carlisle stood from his seat at the head of the table and walked over to Edward, clasping a strong hand on his shoulder, before asking, "What is it, Son? Was that Garrett on the phone?"

Edward looked up to meet his adoptive father's searching gaze and drew a long shuddering breath.

"Yes. I expected him to call earlier in the week, but he never contacted me. As each day without word from him has passed, I've grown more and more concerned that something is wrong. Unfortunately, he just confirmed by suspicions. Things have not gone as we'd planned, and Garrett has left the Volturi army to go in search of the American nomads in order to bring them here as reinforcements. He also informed me that Dallas and Felix have an army of fifty male vampires – most of who appear to be Felix's clones – highly trained in every combat maneuver imaginable. And…they are marching exactly one week ahead of schedule."

As Edward finished his sentence, several audible gasps mixed with a few growls and a couple of colorful expletives followed by random comments could be heard around the room.

Edward held up his hand to silence them and swallowed hard before continuing in a voice barely above a whisper.

"That's not all. Something terrible has happened…something we all thought we were preventing by moving the Ahtena warriors here. I'm sorry, but… there's just no easy way to say this, so forgive me if I sound callous…it is certainly not my intention. Dallas and Felix decided to take a detour through Cantwell on their way to Forks. Their mission was to seek and destroy. Everybody…the entire village…is gone."

Everyone in the room sat in stunned silence…slowly processing the words that had spilled reluctantly from Edward's mouth.

Finally, Jace turned his watery dark brown eyes on Edward and asked, "Uncle Nanuk?"

Edward could only shake his head sadly back and forth. Jace slammed his fist down forcefully on the counter before burying his face in his hands and crying softly. Chan and Kale, who were seated on either side of Jace at the bar, laid comforting hands on each of his shoulders – tears streaming freely down both of their faces.

Willa – her chocolate brown eyes brimming with tears – looked at Edward from her seat on the sofa between Meekah and Kylee and asked with a quivering voice, "All the little ones…what happened to all the kids?"

Edward looked over at Renesmee who was now sitting in Jacob's lap staring wide-eyed at her father, her own face streaked with tears. Edward closed his eyes and sighed sadly before replying gently, "I'm so sorry, Willa. They left no one alive."

Willa, Meekah, and Kylee wailed with grief and wrapped their arms tightly around each other. On the other side of the room, Tahla buried her face in the crook of Seth's neck and cried – her whole body racked with sobs – as he held her tightly and rocked her back and forth.

Ethan sat in stone cold silence, even as Leah grabbed his hands and held them firmly in her own. He had been here before… and just as now, at the hands of Dallas and Garrett. Only this time, they had wiped out an entire population…an entire tribe. Ethan had been made an orphan that fateful night eleven years ago, and all the other kids in the village had lost their fathers. But, Cantwell had rallied, overcoming devastating pain and grief, to rebuild and flourish once again. They were a proud and close-knit people…taking the old adage, _It takes a village, _literally. Every one of their lives had been profanely touched by every other member of the tribe. Now, eight orphans were all that was left of an entire people. Now, they were truly alone.

Ethan's stomach churned as he realized that Dallas had played a major role in the twist of fate that was his life and the lives of the Ahtena people all along. More than ever, Ethan longed to sink his razor sharp teeth into Dallas's gangly neck and sever his head from his body. He would have his chance in exactly one week. Dallas would be his first priority, and then he would turn his attention to Garrett.

Ethan was so preoccupied with his thoughts of revenge that he hadn't noticed Edward settling himself behind his chair and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Look around you, Ethan. You and the warriors are most certainly not alone." Edward spoke quietly, but firmly.

As Ethan took his first real glance around the room, the sight made his breath catch in his throat. All around him, vampires and shape-shifters were comforting and reassuring one another. On one side of the room, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper – along with the youngest of the Quileute wolves – were engaged in quiet conversations with the Ahtena boys. On the opposite side of the room, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were murmuring soothing words while smothering Willa, Meekah, and Kylee with hugs. Bella was busy soothing Tahla and Seth – who was visibly shaken by Tahla's suffering. The oldest of the Quileute wolves were gathered around Jacob and Renesmee – who was profoundly affected by the grief around her – swearing oaths to protect their tribe and the remaining Ahtenas at all costs.

Knowing Edward could read his mind Ethan shook his head up and down slowly and grinned.

_This is truly a family…regardless of how dysfunctional. If I were not a part of it, I would never have believed it could happen. But, Garrett is NOT a part of this family. He has caused my people unimaginable pain. I WILL kill him, Edward. _

Now it was Edward's turn to nod in recognition before speaking with careful words.

"Ethan, I will not tell you how to feel or how to deal with those feelings. But, I will tell you that Garrett is trying very hard to make amends for the pain he has caused you and your tribe. He is absolutely sick over being forced to take part in the massacre at Cantwell. But, he knew if he baulked, he would have exposed himself as a spy and sentenced us all to death in the process. If it weren't for Garrett, we would be expecting Dallas and his army in two weeks…not in one. Yes, he has caused immeasurable pain in the past, but he has given you and the warriors a chance at a future. Please consider that as you make your final decision."

As Edward walked away in silence, Ethan looked at Leah – who was still holding tightly onto both of his hands – and laid his head on her shoulder. Finally succumbing to his own grief, Ethan blew out a long shaky breath and allowed the tears he had been holding back to flow.

* * *

By Friday afternoon, everyone had had their fill of combat maneuvers and training exercises. All the necessary plans had been made and no amount of additional practice was going to affect the outcome of the battle one way or the other. They were as prepared as they would ever be…win or lose…live or die.

Since the horrible news last Saturday, the minds and hearts of the Quileute wolves and the Ahtena cats – always connected when in shape-shifter form – had been heavy with grief. So, Jacob, Sam, and Ethan had devised a plan for blowing off some steam before the battle with a little bit of friendly competition between the two packs and the pride.

As all nineteen Quileute wolves stood in a face-off with the eight Ahtena warriors, the air around them was filled with electric anticipation that had very little to do with the ominous thunderstorm that was forming high above them in the clouds.

Jacob, Sam, and Ethan stood ready to run in the first leg of a relay race that would pit three teams against each other and reward the winning team with bragging rights to the fastest species – cats or dogs. The three leaders would run first and return to the starting line to coach their remaining teammates in the race. The race judges – the Cullens and many of their vampire friends – stood by to diplomatically settle any disputes that might arise during any particular leg of the relay.

Emmett was taking his job as official head judge quite seriously and had somehow acquired a starter pistol to use in the race. With a wide grin on his angelic muscular face, Emmett raised the gun high in the air and shouted, "Take your marks!"

As the humungous black panther and two enormous wolves hunched into starting position, Emmett fired the pistol and the runners shot forward at amazing speed. Encouraging howls, growls, and roars could be heard throughout the forest as the runners made the five mile trek back to the starting line. Ethan's panther was in the lead as they galloped into the clearing with Jacob's wolf close on his heels. Suddenly, the russet wolf sprinted forward and overtook the black panther, leaving him trailing behind as the wolf crossed the starting line and nudged Quil's chocolate furred wolf in the side tagging him into the next leg of the race. Just as Quil launched forward, Ethan tagged the over-sized orange Bengal tiger with a swish of his tail and Chan shot forward in pursuit of Quil. Seconds later, Sam slid into Paul's gray-coated wolf and jabbed him in the side to tag him into the race.

As each old leg of the race ended and the new one began, it became harder and harder to predict who would be the winner. Jace's silvery gray cougar left Embry's and Jerod's wolves in the proverbial dust in the third leg of the race, but Trent and Cade – the two youngest wolves – tied in the fourth leg leaving Meekah's prissy silver lynx far behind. Then, suspicions of sandbagging were high on all sides as Seth and Tahla both fell behind and allowed Hunter – one of the other young wolves – to take the lead during the fifth leg. Consequently, the sixth and seventh legs of the relay were won by Taylor and Brady from Sam's team, creating quite a bit of ruffled fur between Kale and Kylee – the Ahtena twins – and Dayson and Drew – the Quileute twins.

By the time Collin darted from his position on the starting line, he knew he had the race in the bag. He had never been beaten in a race – human or wolf – before, and he had no intentions of today being the first. But Leah – the fastest runner in Jacob's pack since her first phase almost three years ago – was going to have a little something to say about that as she sprinted after Collin, quickly gaining the lead.

As they reached the clearing and Leah's light grey wolf jostled for the lead with Collin's dark grey wolf, neither canine noticed the light beige and cream black-spotted cheetah running with graceful ease at lightning speed toward the finish line until it was too late. Roars of victory from the Ahtena cats echoed in the trees as Willa skidded to a halt in front of Emmett to win Ethan's team the title of fastest shape-shifters on the planet. A full three seconds later, Leah barreled over the line to secure Jacob's pack the second place finish barely beating Collin by a paw-length as he came in third.

Just as an exhausted Collin flopped down in the cool grass to catch his breath – his tongue lolling out to the side comically – an ear-splitting clap of thunder drowned out the hearty laughter of the vampires who had been spectators during the race between the wolves and the large cats. Barely a second later, a long streak of silver lightning illuminated the now dark sky over Forks, Washington.

Emmett let out a long shrill whistle between upturned lips and Jasper laughed before asking in his slow Southern drawl, "Are ya'll ready for some football?"

"Hell yeah! Let's get this party started!" Emmett yelled as Edward reached into a backpack that he had hanging off his shoulder and pulled out an official top of the line leather game ball from the NFL and tossed it to Ethan who had emerged from one of the nearby dressing tents with Jacob and Sam. All three men were clad in tight black t-shirts and faded denim jeans and sporting shiny silver whistles hanging from white strings around their necks. In addition to the whistle around his neck, Jacob was also sporting one hybrid vampire atop his shoulders. As he walked past Seth's sandy-furred wolf sprawled comfortably on the ground, Jacob plopped Renesmee onto his back and chuckled as she crossed her arms over in front of her chest and pouted.

As the thunderstorm raged on, the Cullens and their friends took their places on either side of the one hundred yard line in the middle of the makeshift football field that Carlisle, Rosalie, and Alice had marked off in the clearing where the relay race had just taken place. Along the sideline on either side of the two hundred yard field, wolves and big cats lounged lazily and watched with incredulous wide brown eyes. It was quite obvious from the size of the field that vampire football was going to be nothing like human football.

Edward's team – in royal blue jerseys with shiny gold letters spelling out their names and numbers across their backs and yellow flag belts tied around their waists – faced off against Jasper's team – in bright orange jerseys with navy blue lettering detailing their names and numbers with blue flag belts hanging around their waists – as Jacob stepped between the two teams pulling a quarter from his jeans pocket.

"Call it," Jacob commanded as he flipped the quarter into the air with his right thumb and clamped his right hand over his left, trapping the coin there as it landed on the hand he'd balled into a fist.

"Tails," called Edward with a crooked grin. Alice growled menacingly at her brother as he read the outcome of the toss in her mind before she had time to inform Jasper and beat Edward to the punch.

"Sorry, Little Sister. You really must get Jacob to teach you how to block me from your thoughts," Edward teased. Alice narrowed her honey golden eyes at her brother and stuck out her tongue mockingly.

"What'll it be, Edward? Kick-off or receive?" Jacob asked.

"We'll kick off, thank-you," Edward replied, plucking the football from Jacob's hand and handing it over to Esme, their team's kicker. As Esme stepped up to the line, Carlisle, Bella, and Tanya took their places on the defensive line alongside Edward. Jasper stepped back into the receiving position with Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Benjamin in the backfield completing his team. Esme – looking more like a ballerina on center stage at the opera house than a kicker on a football team – drop-kicked the football, and twenty-four large muzzles followed the path of the ball as it sailed one hundred yards through the air in a perfect arc. In a blur, Jasper ran to catch up with the ball and jumped five feet off the ground to pluck it from the air, landing lithely on his feet making his way toward the defensive line. But as he moved to sneak around Carlisle on the right, Edward appeared out of nowhere and snatched the flag from around Jasper's waist to bring up the first down. The following three downs ended in almost the exact same way seeing as how Edward could read Jasper's thoughts and knew where he was going with the ball before Jasper even had the chance to hand it off to one of his teammates. Emmett…Benjamin…Rosalie…all three fell prey to Edward's mind-reading abilities coupled with his superhuman speed and agility.

Finally, it was Edward's team's turn to take the ball. Bella took the center's position in front of Edward, the quarterback, and snapped the ball. Edward immediately handed the ball off to Tanya and ran toward the end zone. Tanya passed it to Carlisle, who chunked it downfield over Alice's and Rosalie's heads. Edward moved so fast no one was sure they really saw him run between his two sisters and leap into the air to retrieve the ball. This would have been the perfect play had it not been for Emmett who was in the process of flying into the air to intercept Carlisle's pass. The two brothers collided in mid-air with an ear-piercing metallic crash, making it blaringly obvious why they chose to play vampire football in the middle of a severe thunderstorm. As they fell to the ground, Edward landing unceremoniously on top of Emmett, Emmett snatched the flag from around Edward's waist and held it high into the air, laughing boisterously.

For a solid hour, play continued as the thunder rolled and the lightning flashed. Bella – the youngest and fastest vampire on either team – scored the first touchdown by running up the middle between Alice and Rosalie, leaving Emmett trailing behind her in frustration. But the next time she tried it, Emmett was ready. He blocked her path as she darted to the left to sidestep him and threw her over his Herculean shoulder, toting her like a sack of potatoes back to the line of scrimmage before setting her down gently and yanking the flag from around her waist. Bella turned and threw up her hands in Jacob's and the other referee's directions, but they were doubled over laughing instead of blowing their whistles and calling foul.

By the last play of the game, the score was tied fourteen to fourteen and Jasper's team had the ball. Alice, playing the position of center, snapped the ball and handed it off to Jasper, the quarterback. Jasper decided to try and get around Edward the old-fashioned way…through good ole' shuck and dive, despite Edward's mind-reading prowess. Edward grinned and matched Jasper move for move until the earth suddenly opened up beneath him and he was slowed down while trying to avoid the crevice that he had heard Benjamin planning to create in his thoughts. Edward's leap to avoid plowing into the chasm head-first gave Jasper the split-second advantage he needed to cross the goal line and score the game winning touchdown.

Emmett walked up to Edward with a broad grin sweeping across his face and draped his arm across his smaller brother's shoulders.

"Better luck next time, Big Brother. Nice try, though. Too bad about that whole…uh…hole just appearing in the earth thing."

Edward chuckled at the goofy expression on Emmett's face and said, tapping his forehead playfully, "Just remember, Little Brother. The next time we play, Benjamin will be back in Egypt, but I'll still be able to read your mind."

The relay race and the game of vampire football had successfully diverted everyone's attention away from the impending battle for the evening, but as everyone began to meander lazily back to Camp Cullen – reluctant to leave the happy care-free moment behind – Edward could hear their thoughts naturally gravitating back to the task that loomed ahead of them tomorrow at dusk. Understandably, although troubling for Edward, most everyone's thoughts were of spending their final hours with the ones they loved saying good-bye…just in case.

_**A/N: I debated on whether or not to carry this chapter on into the beginning of the battle, but I have plans to bring in some tender moments between some of the characters before the battle begins. So, I decided the chapter would be too long if I tried to cram it all into one. Chapter 20 WILL be the beginning of the end…the battle – part of it – at least. Thanks for sticking by me! Reviews are appreciated! **_


	20. Chapter 20 Promises and Goodbyes

**A/N: All original Twilight characters are © Stephenie**

**Meyer. Original **_**Perfect Forever**_** characters are the sole property of MissP1987.**

_**A/N x 2: It has also come to my attention that several of my current and/or former students have found this story. I STRONGLY ADVISE YOU TO READ THE TWILIGHT SAGA FIRST! 6**__**th**__** grade and above may read and enjoy! 5**__**th**__** grade and below must have parent's permission first! Sorry, teacher first, writer second.**_

**Chapter 20**

"**Promises and Goodbyes"**

Bella and Jacob sat leaning against the backrests of their motorcycles on the cliffs overlooking the dark stormy waters where Bella had taken her fated cliff dive not so very long ago. It seemed like an eternity since she had been pulled out of the icy cold water and her lungs had been filled with life-saving breath by a boy who at the time was completely in love with her. Things were so different now…so much less – yet in many ways, infinitely more – complicated. Jacob loved Renesmee more than his own life, but it wasn't the kind of love that a man has for a woman. Not yet. Renesmee was still a young child, and Jacob loved her as she needed to be loved for now…as a brother would love his sister. But, Bella knew that someday, Jake's love for her daughter would transform into the kind of love that Edward had for her. She knew that Renesmee and Jacob were destined to be together forever. They were soul-mates in every sense of the word. That knowledge comforted, yet troubled her beyond measure.

What if things during the battle went terribly wrong and Jacob didn't make it back to Renesmee? How could Bella ever face her daughter knowing that she would face an eternity without her Jacob? The thought of seeing her daughter in so much pain tormented her. But, she would not ask him to stay out of the fight. Jake was her best friend, and she knew him as well as she knew herself. The guilt would destroy him if even one of his brothers or sisters did not make it through the battle and he had not been there to help.

"Bells, what ya thinking about?" Jacob asked. As a swift breeze blew up from the ocean, a couple of strands of his long dark hair flew into his handsome russet face and as he tucked them behind his ear, his deep brown eyes searched her face curiously.

"I was just thinking about Renesmee. I worry about her if something were to happen to you tomorrow." Out of habit, Bella pinched her bottom lip between her teeth as her brows furrowed.

Jacob groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Not you too, Bella. Look, I have every intention of making it home to Renesmee tomorrow. I've never allowed myself to think any other way. In my mind, I see us all going back to Camp Cullen to celebrate our victory together. It's the power of positive thinking!"

Jacob's smile stretched all the way across his face, his eyes twinkling like stars and his teeth sparkling like new fallen snow. He was still her sun. Very little could ever dampen his optimism. She had to admit, it was a bit contagious. She loved him for that…she loved him for a lot.

"Thank you, Jake."

"For what?"

"For always being you… for being my best friend…for being Edward's friend… and, for loving my daughter. I love you, Jacob Black."

Jacob looked at her for a long time, his eyes brimming with unshed tears and his throat constricting with the effort to speak.

"I love you too, Bells."

Jacob reached back for his helmet and began fiddling with the chin strap before declaring, "We'd better head back. I promised Nessie I'd take her for a ride on the bike before I drop her off at Charlie's."

"Promise me one thing before we go, Jake."

"What's that, Bells?"

"Promise me if things go badly tomorrow that you'll run. Get Renesmee and take her somewhere safe. Tell Charlie whatever you have to and get her out of here. Promise me."

"She'll be safe with me, Bella. I promise."

Later, as Bella stood in Edward's arms watching Renesmee – sitting in front of Jacob wearing the adorable Hannah Montana helmet that Alice had ordered specially made for her and strapped into a special harness anchored around Jacob's waist because her arms were too short to reach around and hold tight if she sat behind him – speed off in the direction of Charlie's house, Bella knew she would be…safe with Jacob…always.

* * *

The night air was unusually warm after the thunderstorm from the night before as Seth led Tahla across the forest floor to his secret spot.

Sitting back in a grove of pines stood a pair of majestic oaks, and sitting high in the treetops of the largest oak sprawled a spacious tree house.

Without missing a step, Seth jumped from the ground up to the first branch of the tree and began swinging effortlessly from branch to branch until he came to rest on the tiny porch outside the entrance of the tree house. Tahla giggled and followed closely behind mirroring his every move. As the two hunched down on all fours and crawled through the door, Tahla grinned.

The space was most definitely Seth's. In one corner of the one room hideaway sat a small gas-powered generator that he used to supply electricity for a small television, an X-Box 360, and a mini-fridge sitting directly in front of the generator. Along with the X-Box game controllers, at least thirty games lay scattered all over the floor in front of the television. In the opposite corner from the electronics sat a make-shift shelving unit made of blue milk crates stocked to the hilt with his favorite snack foods. Oatmeal crème pies, cheese puffs, Slim-Jims, king-sized Reese Cups, and Vienna sausages were just the tip of the ice-berg – all evidence of the bottom-less pit that was Seth's stomach! Then, in the middle of the floor facing the television screen sat three over-stuffed bean bags. Three large sleeping bags were rolled up against the back wall.

Seth grinned sheepishly at the incredulous look on Tahla's face.

"Me and Collin and Brady spend a lot of time up here. Sorry if it's a little messy. Hey, you want something to drink?"

Tahla shook her head yes and Seth opened the mini-fridge to retrieve her drink. Tahla burst out laughing at the sight. Bottled chocolate Yoo-hoos and canned Mountain Dews were crammed into the fridge stacked haphazardly atop the other. Seth laughed too as he pulled out a Yoo-hoo for Tahla and a Mountain Dew for himself. Tahla was touched that he'd remembered her addiction to the chocolate drink. Every stop they had made on the way to Forks from Cantwell had meant a purchase of another Yoo-hoo.

Seth slumped comfortably into one of the large army green beanbags and took a huge gulp of Mountain Dew.

"Do you want to watch a movie? I don't have any chick flicks, but I've got a few comedies," Seth said between gulps of his drink.

Tahla moved over to Seth's beanbag and kneeled down on the floor facing him, wedging herself between his legs and propping her arms on his knees. Looking up at him with round innocent doe eyes, she sat her Yoo-hoo down and took his Mountain Dew from him and sat it down on the floor next to her chocolate drink.

Speaking softly – a little unsure of herself – Tahla took Seth's hands in hers and peered up at him shyly through long black lashes and said, "Actually, I was hoping we could just talk and stuff."

Seth swallowed hard. He knew the _stuff_ Tahla was referring to, and he wasn't exactly sure she was ready for it yet. She was definitely scared and in need of some comforting and reassurance, but sex would only complicate things more at this point. He wanted their first time to be a result of love and passion not of fear and anxiety.

Seth cupped Tahla's soft face in his large gruff hands and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Lala, I know you're scared. I'm scared, too. And, it isn't that I don't want to do _stuff_ with you tonight…I do…a lot. I just think we should wait until the battle's over and we have all this crap with Dallas and Felix behind us."

Tahla laid her forehead on Seth's strong chest, tears spilling from her eyes.

"What if we don't make it through the battle, Seth? I can't…"

Seth shushed her by gently placing his hand over her mouth. He pulled her into his lap, wiped the tears from under her large brown eyes with his thumbs, and kissed her one more time.

"We'll make it, Tahla."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I love you, Seth Clearwater."

"I love you too, Lala."

* * *

Soft moonlight filtered through the window of Edward and Bella's bedroom in the cottage as they lay wrapped in each other's arms. Various articles of clothing had been scattered hastily across the floor as their need to be as close to each other as possible had trumped neatness during their first real moment of couple time in almost a month. Edward had had his hands full keeping the boys who had been sleeping in the cottage under wraps while Bella had been busy chaperoning the girls who had taken over the second floor of the Cullen mansion. Tonight, the girls would be maintaining possession of the second floor while the boys would be taking over the first floor in order to give Edward and Bella a long awaited night alone in their home. So far, they had taken advantage of the time alone on the rug in the living room floor, against the wall in the hallway, and now in their bed.

Edward sighed with contentment and balanced himself on one elbow, looking down at Bella. Never taking his eyes off of hers, he ran his hand slowly down the perfect curve of her waist and over the gentle slope of her hip before sliding it down around the firm swell of her bottom, pulling her into his chest.

"You are without a doubt the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

Edward's voice was thick with lust, but his eyes were filled with love.

"I was nothing but an empty shell before you entered my life, Bella. You gave my life meaning. Loving you gives me purpose."

Bella showered soft kisses across Edward's bare muscular chest and made her way slowly up to his Adam's apple where she lingered, kissing the flesh on either side, before moving to his lips and drawing him into a long slow kiss. As she pulled back from the kiss, Bella smiled wickedly and shoved Edward playfully onto his back, straddling his hips and pinning his arms above his head, lacing her fingers through his.

"I want you again…now."

Bella's sultry voice was almost Edward's undoing, but he wanted a promise from her before they lost themselves in the moment again. So, he gripped her by the hips, suspending her just above him, and looked sternly into her eyes.

"Isabella, wait. Promise me you'll be careful tomorrow. No unnecessary heroics. I mean it. My existence would be pointless without you."

"Your existence will never be pointless, My Love. I promise."

Edward relaxed his grip on Bella's hips, and for the fourth time that evening – the second time in their bed – they took advantage of the alone time they had been provided.

Eventually, they lost count as they continued to satiate their hunger for each other until the moonlight outside the window was replaced by sunless daylight.

* * *

As day broke over the forest and the light trickled slowly into the tent where Ethan and Leah had spent the night, Leah lay draped comfortably across Ethan's chest completely spent and utterly satisfied…almost.

Ethan was watching her. He hadn't taken his eyes, or his hands, off of her all night. His appetite had been voracious… almost as if he was trying to fit a lifetime of making love to her into one final night together. It was as if he was saying goodbye.

Leah forced the panic that began to rise in her throat, threatening to choke off the air to her lungs, back into the pit of her stomach where it had settled the day before. She refused to allow herself or Ethan for that matter, to believe that this was the end. She had secretly been making plans with Carlisle to explore the possibility of having Ethan's child when all this was over. And keeping anything truly secret among the shape-shifters was truly an amazing accomplishment. Given time, Carlisle believed that her body would return to normal if she stopped phasing, allowing her to conceive and carry a baby to term.

Leah wanted to have Ethan's child more than she had ever wanted anything in her life.

"Are you all right, Baby?" Ethan's question broke into Leah's thoughts, and she started slightly before smiling into his troubled eyes.

"I was just thinking about something that I'd like to hear your opinion on, actually." Leah spoke tentatively, tracing the outline of Ethan's collarbone with her index finger.

"Okay. But you know what I always say. Opinions are like ass…"

Leah rolled her eyes and kissed him to shut him up, but that only succeeded in derailing the conversation as the kiss turned into yet another round of love making.

Finally, as Ethan sat with her in his lap running his hands hypnotically through her long black hair, Leah took a deep breath and asked the question that had been on her mind for weeks.

"How would you feel about me having a baby?"

Ethan's hand froze in mid-air.

He looked at Leah for a long time, searching her face.

"You're serious. You really want to try and have a baby?"

"More than anything in the world."

"Leah, you know I would give you the moon and the stars. Hell, I'd lasso the sun if it would make you happy. But as much as I want to, I don't think I can give you a baby. Honey, your body…"

"No, it's okay. Carlisle says there's a chance. We just have to give it time. So, what do you say? After we win this battle today, we start trying to get pregnant?"

Ethan looked into the hopeful eyes of his beautiful wife and knew he would never be able to deny her anything.

"Anything you want, Wolf Girl. Anything you want."

"I love you, Ethan."

"I love you. More than anything in this world or the next."

* * *

By noon, the Cullen mansion was overrun with pacing shape-shifters and immobile vampires. As Bella watched the wolves and the cats constantly bump into each other as they jockeyed for floor space while the vampires sat frozen stiff, she would have thought the whole thing quite comical if the situation weren't so impossibly… terrifying.

All goodbyes had been spoken… all promises had been made. Now, they were waiting. Waiting for Edward to give the signal that would call them into action and lead them into the forest for battle.

Moving only her eyes, not her head…not her body…Bella looked around the room at her large extended family. Who would survive this day? Who would be lost to them forever?

She looked over at Carlisle and Esme, seated next to each other holding hands on the sofa. The thought of never seeing her surrogate parents again…to never talk to them again…made her eyes sting with tears it was impossible for her to shed. Her mind wandered back to the events of the morning.

Carlisle had held a meeting with Esme and his six children. He had given each of them a black leather portfolio with their name and the Cullen crest engraved on the cover. Found inside every portfolio was a detailed financial history and the passwords to every bank account around the world, a list of reliable business contacts as well as trustworthy friends, and a letter addressed to each individual family member with instructions to read it only in the event of his death.

Emmett, usually the most optimistic of the Cullen children, had been visibly shaken and had refused to accept the portfolio. He finally relented after Esme scolded him for making things harder on Carlisle when he was only doing what he thought was best for the family.

While Bella sat watching and wondering, Edward sat listening. Everyone's thoughts were filled with the last words they had spoken to their loved ones, and Edward heard them all.

He heard Rachel's tearful goodbye to Paul as she begged him to stay with her instead of going to battle. Then he heard Kim's stern warning to Sam that if Jerod didn't come back to her in one piece, she'd never forgive him.

He heard the Ahtena twins, Kale and Kylee – who had discovered their gift of twin telepathy at an early age – make a pact to end the other's suffering if one were gravely injured. Then he heard Drew and Dayson, the Quileute twins, promise their little sister that they would be home in time for her piano recital at the music school on the reservation.

He heard Sue Clearwater telling Seth and Leah how proud their father, Harry, would have been of both of them before she thanked them for protecting their tribe. Then he heard Billy Black telling Jacob what a good man he had grown up to be before he told him how much he loved him.

He heard Emmett promise Rosalie that they would go away on a long vacation when this was over…just the two of them. Then he heard Alice promise Jasper that she would climb the Himalayas with him in the fall.

On and on their thoughts raged in Edward's mind. More than ever before, he wished he had some way of turning them off…just for a moment's peace.

Then he heard them… Thoughts that made him stop cold.

_What is that God awful wet dog smell? It's worse than he said it would be._

_So many heart beats. It must be the large cats he told us about._

_I can't wait to see my Katie Girl! I hope she's cooled off a bit by now._

"Garrett has returned! And, he's brought reinforcements!" Edward shouted in jubilation as he rushed out the back door with Kate and the other vampires right behind him. By the time the Quileutes and Ahtenas meandered outside, Kate was in Garrett's arms kissing him with uninhibited exuberance.

As the two reunited loves had their moment, the members of Camp Cullen got acquainted with the American nomads. Peter and Charlotte had been to Forks to serve as witnesses during the stand-off with the Volturi last year, and Mary and Randall had also returned to lend their support. In addition to four old friends, Garrett had brought along five new males that none of the Cullens had met before. Incredibly, Garrett had managed to round up a team of ten, bringing the Forks army to a total of fifty-two.

Finally, after several well-meant throat clearings, Kate and Garrett pulled slowly away from each other and Garrett clasped his hand over first Edward's, then Emmett's, and finally Carlisle's hand in greeting, smiling widely.

But his wide smile quickly disappeared as Garrett's eyes panned across the group and fell on the Ahtena warriors. He stood motionless, silently processing the grief and pain… and hatred behind each pair of wise-beyond-their-years eyes.

Garrett spoke with cautiousness in his voice, a tortured expression replacing the usual happy-go-lucky grin on his face.

"There are no words to adequately describe how truly sorry I am for your loss. I will spend the rest of my life…if that's what you call it…trying to make up for what happened in Cantwell."

Chan sprang forward with a guttural growl, his furious face inches from Garrett's, and asked in a voice shaking with barely contained fury, "Which time, Bloodsucker? The night you murdered our fathers, or the day you massacred our little sisters and brothers?"

As Ethan moved up beside Chan and grabbed his arm to pull him back away from Garrett, Emmett – who had quickly bonded with Chan when he'd discovered his interest in martial arts – pulled Garrett out of the way and stood in front of Chan, his hand on his chest.

Emmett's voice was firm as he warned, "Not now."

Ethan tugged on Chan until he had him completely out of harm's way and added, "Emmett's right, Brother. This is not the time. We have bigger issues today than this one."

Alice, who had been very quiet for several minutes, scowled and looked over at Garrett with a furrowed brow.

"Yes we do. Like, how come I didn't see you coming today? I should have seen you coming, right? You're not with Dallas and Felix, so the power blocker wouldn't…unless…"

Alice gasped as Edward held up his hand to silence her and turned to face the forest. As everyone else turned in the same direction, the figure of a sandy-haired wolf could be seen pacing anxiously back and forth. Seth, Kale, and Benjamin had been on lookout all morning, and Seth had run in to relay a message to Edward.

"It's time." Edward said with finality. "They've split into four separate squads just as Garrett warned us they would. Team leaders, take your positions. Ethan's on the south, Sam's on the west, Garrett's on the east, and mine and Jacob's on the north. Drive them into the clearing as quickly as you can. Let's go!"

As each combat team headed off in their assigned direction, the only sound echoing among the trees was that of clothing being ripped apart as twenty-five shape-shifters transformed in mid-stride. Taking one last glance behind him, Jacob couldn't help but laugh. Thanks to Alice's propensity for designer clothing, it looked like Saks Fifth Avenue had exploded all over the Cullen's back yard.

As the clash between the shape-shifters and their allies, and the vampires who sought to destroy them began, Carlisle knew there would be no civilized stand-off such as the one that took place here a little over a year ago between the Cullens and the Volturi. No one was concerned with appearances today.

Today was about more than the survival of an entire race – though Carlisle knew that was enough for any of them to risk their lives for – today was a fight for the survival of the human spirit. For over three centuries, Carlisle had based his whole life on the philosophy that basic human decency – even among vampires – would always prevail. That philosophy had gone virtually unchallenged until now. There was no decency in murdering school children. There was no decency in the massacre and destruction of an entire village leaving seven teenagers totally orphaned and homeless. And, there was certainly no decency in targeting one species for annihilation simply because they existed. Carlisle abhorred violence and had dedicated his life to the purpose of healing in hopes that he would never be put in the situation he was thrust into today. But, the moment the Volturi decided to sanction this mission – putting the lives of his family in jeopardy in the hopes of destroying them as well – they had unleashed a fury in him that burned white hot.

Perhaps that was why the first kill of the battle seemed to be so fitting.

As Ethan and his team intercepted Dallas's squad in the south quadrant of the battle field, Carlisle set his sights on a tall, broad- shouldered male with black wavy hair and leapt into action. Catching the young vampire off guard, Carlisle quickly rendered him powerless by locking his arms behind his back and ripping them from their sockets in one swift motion. The black haired male's screams were the first to be heard – setting the tone for the rest of the battle – as Carlisle locked his arms around the man's chest and sank his teeth into the flesh at the base of his neck. In a flash, the ground around Carlisle was littered with severed limbs and the head of the first casualty – eyes wide and blinking furiously – until a flash of red flame set the pile of stony flesh ablaze.

In the meantime, across the battle field in the North quadrant, Edward's team collided head-on with Bryce's squad. When Bella turned to confront a stocky blond-haired male, she was caught from behind by a smaller red-headed vampire who wrapped his gangly arms around her chest and held her in a vice grip. As she twisted her body in an attempt to break free from the smaller male, the larger vampire took hold of her head and prepared to wrench it from her body. Bella searched frantically for Edward – she didn't want him to see her die – but couldn't see him anywhere. So, she closed her eyes and held her breath, waiting for the end to come. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Bella caught a flash of yellow gold fur and ferocious white teeth as Tahla's lioness leapt onto the larger vampires back and ripped his head from his neck with one bite. Bella used the opportunity to sweep her left leg around the smaller male's left ankle to anchor herself and throw her head back, bashing in his skull. As his screams filled her ears, Bella flipped him over her shoulder and sent him crashing to the ground on his back. Jumping on top of him with a primal growl, Bella bit into his neck with her razor sharp teeth leaving a gaping hole where skin and muscle had once been. In the next instant, his head was detached from his body and his limbs lay twitching in a pile beside the writhing limbs of the larger male Tahla had dismembered.

Over to the west, near the cliffs overlooking the ocean, Sam's team fought with Felix and his soldiers. Just as Sam's mammoth black wolf was tossing the pieces of the upper torso of the first muscle bound soldier he'd killed into the fire, another hulk straddled his back like he would a horse and wrapped his hands around Sam's neck, squeezing with all his strength. As Sam struggled for breath, everything around him began to grow dark, and the sounds of battle became muted mumblings in his ears. He thought of Emily…her radiant smile…her contagious laughter. Did she know how much he truly loved her? As Sam closed his eyes and began to succumb to the overwhelming desire for sleep, Emily's scarred but beautiful face was the last vision he saw before everything went black.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Chan's massive Bengal tiger plowed into the over-sized vampire sitting atop Sam's back and tackled him to the ground with a ferocious roar. In a blur of orange fur and black stripes, Chan sliced the large-muscled vampire into such tiny pieces that throwing the remains into the fire seemed like overkill, but Chan liked to hear the hissing sound the vampires' flesh made as it burned. Once he was confident that every piece was burned sufficiently, Chan turned to run back over to Sam and make sure he was all right. But the huge black wolf was not where he had left him. Frantically, Chan scanned the pyres…praying that Sam's body hadn't been thrown into the fire.

_Sam! Sam, are you okay? Where are you?_

_I'm all right, Chan. Just getting my second wind. Thanks, by the way._

_Anytime, Brother. Glad I could be of service._

Over in the east against the bluffs, Garrett's team was locked in a skirmish with Scott's dwindling troop. The American nomads – most of them fairly young males – had made quick work of finishing off all but four of the twelve soldiers. But Scott and the remaining three were members of Felix's elite squad that had been trained in Volterra, so Garrett knew it would take his team working together to bring them down.

As he and Randall went after Scott, the rest of Garrett's team split into sets of three and turned their attention on the others. Within minutes, the nomads had overtaken them and the metallic sound of vampire teeth ripping into vampire flesh mingled in the air with screams of agony as one by one Scott and the others fell.

As he watched Scott burn, Garrett replayed the day in Cantwell in his mind. Nothing would ever erase the horror of being forced to take part in the murder of innocent children. He would never be able to forgive himself for the role he played in their suffering as long as he lived. His only consolation was that they had died quickly. Garrett had ordered that their necks were to be broken and that no blood was to be shed. Scott and Bryce had followed his orders without question, but the looks on the faces of the kids as they realized what was about to happen haunted Garrett. Only when he watched Bryce, Dallas, and Felix burn would Garrett truly feel that he had made amends.

By the time the battle reached the clearing and all four teams from Camp Cullen converged into one, the day had turned to night. Standing over her latest kill, Bella took a second to look around the field and survey the damage before she gathered the pieces to throw on the pyre. As far as she could tell – it was difficult considering everyone was so far spread out and constantly on the move – there were fourteen soldiers for Dallas still standing. Bella quickly located Edward, who was definitely winning against a tall dark-skinned vampire with dreadlocks pulled back into a pony-tail. Then, she searched for Jacob and found his huge rust-colored wolf in the middle of the field assisting Meekah's blue gray minx in gathering the pieces of her most recent kill. One by one, Bella located the members of her immediate family. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had a red-headed female cornered at the edge of the clearing. Bella knew instantly it was the power blocker and wondered how much Alice would enjoy killing her.

Carlisle and Jasper were each sparring with an opponent but looked to be in complete control. Emmett was… Where was Emmett? Bella gasped as she finally located her big brother. He was fighting with Felix.

Although it only took seconds, it seemed to Bella that it took hours. Time slowed to a crawl as everything around her began to happen in slow motion. Emmett had gotten the upper hand on Felix and was just about to deliver the bite that would virtually end his life, when one of Felix's Volterra-trained specialists came from behind, seizing Emmett in a choke hold. In an instant, a second specialist had joined the first, and between the two of them, Emmett was driven to his knees, his arms held out parallel to the ground. As Felix took hold of Emmett's head, Rosalie screamed out his name in panic and began running toward Felix. Just before Rosalie made contact with Felix, he turned and back-handed her with his right hand sending her flying through the air and crashing into the trunk of an oak tree twenty feet away. In the same moment that Rosalie's lifeless body crumpled to the ground, Jacob's russet wolf – fire shooting from his eyes – slammed into the first Volterra specialist while Edward – eyes wild with fury – tackled the second.

From one single horrifyingly senseless incident, no one could have anticipated the firestorm of rage that it would ignite, spreading through the Cullen camp like wildfire and ending the battle within moments.

But, Bella still did not move. Her eyes remained fixed on Emmett.

She had never seen a look like the one Emmett had on his face as he ripped into Felix. It truly frightened her. He hadn't stopped until every inch of Felix's body had been shredded and burned to a char.

Bella stood glued to her spot as she watched everyone spring to action around her. Alice and Esme were at Rosalie's side even before Carlisle and Emmett reached her. As Emmett dropped to his knees beside the love of his life, he gathered her in his arms and began to rock back and forth – the sudden silence of the forest punctuated only by his heartbroken wails.

"No! Not my Rosalie! Not my Rose! No! No! No!"

Edward approached Bella with caution. She still had not moved, and her amber eyes were wide with shock. All around her, other frightening sights and sounds were beginning to assault her over-heightened senses. As Edward reached out for her hand, she flinched away from him.

"Isabella, it's over. Come, Love. Our family needs us now."

Edward gently but firmly took Bella by the hand and pulled her to his chest. Bella made a choked attempt to speak, but couldn't make the words form in her mouth. So, trusting that Alice had gotten rid of the power blocker, she opened her shield to allow Edward to read her thoughts.

_So many, Edward. I… I can't bear it!_

No matter in which direction she looked, Bella saw the carnage that she had not allowed herself to fathom.

To her left, Leah's sleek grey wolf lay motionless as a grief-stricken black panther laid his mammoth head across her chest and nestled his head in the crook of her neck.

As Bella looked to her right, she saw Seth's sandy-haired wolf splayed unnaturally across the grass – a strange rasping sound pushing from his mouth with each panting breath. Tahla's yellow-gold lioness lay next to him resting her head on his chest.

Directly behind her, Bella could hear agonized screams. As she turned her head to see who it was in such pain, she saw Paul writhing naked on the forest floor, two crescent-shaped bite marks on either side of his neck. Jared's brown-coated wolf stood protectively over his fallen brother.

Bella shut her eyes tight. There was too much. She couldn't look any further. This wasn't real. This wasn't happening.

_Please, Edward! I…I can't…I can't do this!_

Edward cupped Bella's face firmly in his granite hands and forced her to look into his ocher eyes.

"You must, Isabella. I cannot do this without you."

Finally, the desperation in Edward's voice broke through Bella's shock and disbelief. Yes, she could do this. With Edward by her side, she could do anything. Taking his hand in hers, she steeled herself with a deep cleansing breath and began walking toward the nearest fallen member of their family.


	21. Chapter 21 Mercy and Justice

**A/N: All original Twilight characters are © Stephenie**

**Meyer. Original **_**Perfect Forever**_** characters are the sole property of MissP1987.**

_**A/N x 2: It has also come to my attention that several of my current and/or former students have found this story. I STRONGLY ADVISE YOU TO READ THE TWILIGHT SAGA FIRST! 6**__**th**__** grade and above may read and enjoy! 5**__**th**__** grade and below must have parent's permission first! Sorry, teacher first, writer second.**_

_**A/N x 3: This chapter may sting a bit. You may want to grab some tissues.**_

**Chapter 21**

"**Mercy and Justice"**

As Edward and Bella reached the grove of trees where the rest of the Cullen family knelt surrounding Emmett – still rocking a lifeless Rosalie back and forth in his arms and mumbling incoherently into her ear – Alice hung her head and buried her face in Jasper's heaving chest, her tiny body quaking with tearless sobs. Bella went immediately to Esme who was curled into a ball at Rosalie's feet; the most gut-wrenching whimpers Bella had ever heard racking her entire body. As Bella wrapped her arms around her, Esme clung to her so tightly it was actually painful.

Carlisle reached out cautiously to touch Rosalie on the arm, but Emmett snatched her away from him and yelled, "No! Don't touch her! She's gone, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it! So… Just. Leave. Us. Alone!"

Emmett's tortured wails broke Bella's heart, and by the pained look on Carlisle's face, she knew his heart was shattering, too. For his son… And for his daughter.

"Please, son. You have to let me examine her," Carlisle pleaded gently.

Emmett just continued to rock back and forth, shaking his head from side to side and clinging to Rosalie like a two-year-old clinging to a toy he didn't want to share.

"I don't understand!" Alice wailed. "I can still see her! How…how can I see her future if…if she's dead?"

Edward – standing off to the side in stunned silence – looked down on his family, incredulous. They actually believed Rosalie was gone. Even Carlisle – now sitting frozen at Emmett's side – couldn't bring himself to disturb Emmett's grief again long enough to confirm what he thought to be true.

But Edward could hear her thoughts. Rosalie Hale was a fighter, and she was clawing her way back to them tooth and nail.

"Rosalie isn't dead, Alice. I can hear her thoughts. She's in a great deal of pain, but she's fighting."

As Edward spoke, a collective gasp echoed through the Cullen family.

Edward stopped long enough to roll his eyes and chuckle softly before adding dryly, "Emmett, Rose says if you don't stop shaking her, she's going to kill you."

Emmett stilled immediately and grinned up at Edward, new life replacing the hopeless despair that had been in his eyes just moments before.

"Tell her I'd sure like to see her try right about now."

No sooner had Emmett spoken the words than did Rosalie stir slightly in his arms.

"I can hear you, you big idiot," she replied dryly. It was the most beautiful bit of Rosalie-loves-Emmett-sarcasm the Cullens had ever heard.

As Rosalie opened her eyes and tried to sit up, Carlisle gripped her shoulder and pushed her back down gently.

"Just lie still for a while longer, Rosie. The abrasions to your face have already healed, but I have no idea what other injuries you may have sustained. Can you tell me where you feel the greatest pain?"

As Rosalie began to report her aches and pains to Carlisle so he could examine her more closely, Edward reached for Bella's hand. She took it and stood without hesitation. In a matter of minutes, Rosalie would be up and walking around, but all over the battlefield, friends who would not be that fortunate needed them.

Edward followed the sound of agonized screams and terrified thoughts until he reached Paul – the two crescent shaped bite marks on his neck now growing an angry mix of black and purple – lying on the ground covered in a blanket, thrashing about in unimaginable pain. Only for Edward, it wasn't unimaginable. His transformation experience was still, and always would be, very fresh in his mind. As the venom had coursed through his body, the agony had been excruciating and unrelenting. For three days, Edward had laid there begging to die. So, he understood exactly what kind of torment Paul was experiencing as the vampire venom ravaged his body.

Jared – who had left Paul's side just long enough to phase back into human form and change his clothes – sat beside his best friend, tears streaming down his face. Sam and Jacob rushed out of the nearest tent fully dressed and fell to their knees beside Jared. Sam sat staring straight ahead stoically while Jacob hung his head and cried softly. Bella knelt beside Jacob and held him as he cried for all of their losses…those burning in the fire already, and those to come.

Edward spoke softly as he knelt down in front of Sam and Jacob and placed a hand on each man's shoulder.

"Sam, Jacob…I am so sorry. They were all good men, and they fought valiantly."

Bella looked into the eyes of her husband and saw such sorrow that it appeared as if he had aged ten years in mere minutes, although it was physically impossible for him to ever look a day over seventeen.

"Who, Edward?" she asked, dreading the answer she knew was coming.

Edward sighed and looked across the clearing at the pyres that burned before answering her question, barely lifting his voice above a whisper.

"Quil and Embry found Drew and Dayson next to the cliffs a little while ago. They were gone before phasing could take place, so Quil and Embry put them into the fire for burial."

Bella gasped and covered her mouth, shaking her head in disbelief.

"No! Not the twins! Their poor mother!"

The look of hesitation on Edward's face told Bella there were more.

More young men would not be returning to their families tonight.

She asked, even as dread lay heavy in the pit of her stomach, "Who else?"

"Collin and Brady found Cade and Taylor a few minutes ago over in the pine grove. They were not able to phase before they died either."

Bella shook her head sadly, her venom filled eyes stinging with impossible tears. Four young men had been lost to their families forever… no bodies to bury, no chance for final goodbyes. The clearing would be their final resting place.

Edward shuttered and turned his attention on Paul. Now was not the time to reveal the rest of what he knew. But, he knew there were additional dead yet to be discovered. He knew because there were people whose thoughts he could not read. Many more tears would be shed before the morning light.

Suddenly, Paul's back arched and his body began to twitch abnormally with convulsions. Edward knew that the venom was very close to his heart. Soon, the pain would be so intense that Paul would go into cardiac arrest experiencing the most horrific pain imaginable. Vampire venom was so toxic to shape-shifter blood that even one bite was fatal. Paul had been bitten twice, so Edward knew there was no chance of saving his life. But, maybe they could make him more comfortable…maybe even end his suffering mercifully before the pain got any worse.

"Carlisle! Paul needs you over here!" Edward barely raised his voice, but Carlisle was at his side in an instant. Carlisle's expertly trained eyes read the situation immediately, and he opened the medical bag that Jasper had retrieved for him from one of the tents and removed his stethoscope, inserting the plastic tubes in his ears. Placing the cold metal of the instrument's diaphragm against Paul's sweltering chest, Carlisle listened for only seconds before he looked over at Edward and shook his head despondently from side to side.

Suddenly, Paul reached out and grabbed Carlisle's wrist with more force than Edward thought possible considering his condition.

Paul spoke through clenched teeth, his voice shaky but determined – gasps and wheezes interrupting every other word. "I know… I'm done for… Carlisle. So just…end it…Please! I know what's coming… I…don't want to go out…that way. Help. Me. Please!"

Paul shut his eyes tight and drew in another ragged breath before reaching out for Jacob and grabbing him by the arm. His voice was eerily steady now as he looked into the eyes of the man who would have been his brother-in-law.

"I want to see Rachel, Jake. Will you get her for me?"

"Sure, sure. I'll be back in a few minutes. Hang in there, Bro."

And, Jacob was gone…phasing mid-stride and hitting top speed before he reached the edge of the forest.

Carlisle patted Paul reassuringly on the shoulder and said, "I'm going to help you, Paul. I won't let the pain get any worse. I promise. I'm going to give you an injection of morphine for now that will relieve your pain."

As Carlisle started to prepare the syringe, Bella's mind was racing.

She had never told them about her transformation experience…how the morphine had intensified the pain. She hadn't wanted Edward to know that she had been in such horrific agony...or Carlisle, for that matter. They believed that they had made it easier on her, and Bella never wanted to hurt them by telling them the truth. But, she couldn't allow Paul to suffer any more than he already had…the pain of knowing he would not survive this day…knowing he would never be a husband to Rachel, or a father to her children…that was enough pain for anyone to bear.

Bowing her head and allowing her flowing brown curls to hide her face, Bella cringed and said, "Carlisle, don't give him the morphine."

Holding the syringe in mid-air, Carlisle looked at Bella curiously for only a second as she raised her head and looked into his eyes apologetically before comprehension took hold and a flash of deep sorrow mixed with a bit of anger moved quickly across his face.

Bella could feel Edward's eyes on her. She could feel the waves of anger rolling off of his body. Reluctantly, she raised her chin and met his gaze, biting down hard on her bottom lip. _Waves_ of anger wasn't exactly the right word. It was more like a tsunami. His expression closed off any hope of his listening to her now, but she knew there would definitely be a difficult conversation coming later.

Paul's sharp intake of breath followed by a series of gut-wrenching whimpers brought them all back to the present. As he suddenly began convulsing again, Sam stilled Paul's body by placing his hands on his shoulders, holding him down.

"You have to do something, Carlisle! Rachel can't see him like this," Sam pleaded, tears he'd been holding back finally spilling from his eyes and running down his face.

During the many strategy sessions over the past month, Carlisle had discussed this very situation with the wolves and the cats. He had explained to all of them the devastating effects that a vampire bite would have on a shape-shifter. Without question, it would result in a slow and agonizing death. The question was how to bring about the victim's death more quickly…mercifully ending their suffering before the venom had a chance to reach the heart. The answer had been right before Carlisle's eyes all along. Pentobarbital had been used in veterinary medicine for years to humanely euthanize beloved pets, and in the Netherlands, it was used in physician assisted suicides for terminally ill patients. But the problem with using pentobarbital on the wolves was that it would take a massive dose, and massive doses caused vomiting. So, Carlisle had concocted a cocktail combining Anzemet – an antiemetic used to reduce nausea caused from chemotherapy in cancer patients – with sodium pentobarbital. But, he had only tested the drug on an elk and a bear. Carlisle was still unsure of how the drug would actually affect a human…especially a human with the genetic make-up of a shape-shifter.

"Couldn't you give him a low dose now as an anesthetic?" Edward asked, reading Carlisle's thoughts as they warred with each other.

"Yes, but if I do, I run the risk of him falling into a coma. I know he wants to talk to Rachel before…" Carlisle's voice broke just as Paul screamed and clutched his chest.

"God! It b…burns! Make it s…stop! PLEASE!"

Without another second of hesitation, Carlisle took the syringe from his bag and injected the cocktail into Paul's vein. Almost instantly, Paul's body stilled and his breathing slowed to slightly faster than normal.

Paul looked up into Carlisle's eyes and mouthed thank-you before his eyelids fluttered once and closed.

**~o ~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

As Jacob ran toward his house where he knew Rachel, Emily, and Kim had gathered to wait out the battle together until they could welcome their men home, he thought his heart would burst. He would rather face ten newborn vampires than have to be the one to tell his sister that her fiancé was dying and asking for her.

At first, Rachel had resisted the unexplainable gravitational pull that she had for Paul. She had found his total devotion to a woman he had only just met a bit creepy…bordering on obsessive. But, as the days passed and she watched Emily and Kim bask in the glow of being totally worshipped by their soul-mates, it wasn't long before she was right there with them.

Paul had proposed to her during Christmas, and they had planned to be married in June a week after Jacob's high school graduation. Planning to surprise Rachel after the battle, Paul had recently put a down payment on a small house in La Push. Rachel had completed her early childhood degree and planned on taking over the administrator's duties at the day care on the rez when she retired in July. Paul and Jacob had even discussed the possibility of opening a body shop in Forks after the wedding. So many plans had been made. So many dreams… Now, Jacob had to tell his sister that her dreams were about to be shattered.

As he skidded to a halt on the front lawn, Jacob phased into human form and ran into the shop to pull on a pair of jeans he had thrown into a pile on top of his toolbox. The second his heavy steps were heard on the porch, all three women came running out of the house, Billy rolling out right behind them.

The look of pity on Jacob's tear-stained face stopped each girl's heart as they all three instantly understood that one or more of them was facing heartbreak. Without speaking, Jacob reached for Rachel, and she immediately wrapped her arms protectively around her chest and sank to her knees screaming out Paul's name. Jacob dropped to his knees in front of her and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly as they cried together. Jacob could hear Emily and Kim sobbing quietly beside them and Billy cursing in the background. He knew they only had minutes to spare, so he grasped his sister firmly by the arms and pulled her to her feet. He spoke urgently, but gently.

"Rachel, Paul's been bitten, and he's asking for you. We have to go, but it'll be faster if I phase and carry you on my back. Are you strong enough to hold on to me?"

Wiping tears from her face, Rachel shook her head up and down in determined silence. In the next instant, Jacob had slung her on his back and jumped off the porch, phasing before his feet even hit the ground. Rachel held on tightly as Jacob ran into the forest toward the clearing so fast the trees were nothing but a blur. As she closed her eyes tightly to hold the nausea at bay, she had no way of knowing that her brother's thoughts mirrored hers.

_Please let him hold on until we get there._

**~o ~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

Ethan had not left Leah's side since he'd found her lying in the grass motionless after his fight with Dallas. For a long time, they'd laid there together…the panther sprawled protectively next to the wolf. But, Ethan had finally coaxed Leah into phasing so the healing process could begin – though in doing so, he was no longer able to hear her thoughts, which troubled him very much. Now, Leah rested quietly on the ground curled into the fetal position with her head in Ethan's lap, her naked body covered with a blanket. Ethan, who had phased shortly after Leah, sat lovingly stroking her hair wearing only a pair of jeans that Willa had brought him from the changing tent.

Ethan had no idea just how extensive Leah's injuries were, but he feared it was grave. She had been feverish and talking out of her head for a while, but now her body was cold and clammy. Ethan could feel her pulse racing as he held onto her hand, and she was fighting for every breath she drew. But most frightening were the dark bruises forming on her abdomen and the huge blood stain that now soaked the blanket between her thighs. He looked frantically around for Carlisle and found him hunched over beside Paul and knew the news there was tragic.

Leah moaned and jerked a couple of times, and Ethan leaned over and kissed her forehead.

He spoke soothingly into her ear, "Keep fighting like you promised, Baby. Carlisle's on his way. I love you, Leah."

Ethan had never felt as helpless as he did right now. He thought back to the day in the Alaskan wilderness when the bear attacked them. He had been able to take Leah home that day and nurse her back to health. This time though, he instinctively knew that her injuries were far beyond his feeble capabilities. But, he was grateful she was alive.

As Ethan looked across the clearing, he could see many of their friends had not been so fortunate.

Jacob and Rachel had just arrived, and Rachel was clutching Paul's limp hand to her chest. Collin and Brady sat staring blankly into the fire where the bodies of two of their Quileute brothers still burned. Quil and Embry walked away tearfully from the pyre where two more brothers had been laid to rest. Then, as Ethan's eyes came to rest on Seth and Tahla to his left, the sight before him caused his breath to catch in his throat and he wretched as the bitter taste of bile filled his mouth.

Seth remained in wolf form, his sandy-furred body twisted into an unnatural pose. His hind legs were mangled and bloody, and the skin and muscle on his back had been ripped open, exposing his spine. Tahla sat next to him weeping – the blanket she had draped around her covered in blood.

"God, no! Not Seth, too!" Ethan said the words before he could stop himself, realizing too late how they would affect Leah. Her breathing became erratic and her chest heaved as she moaned Seth's name over and over. Suddenly, Leah's eyes popped open, desperation and fear clouding her face, and she grabbed Ethan by the hand in a vice grip.

Though weak, her voice was stern as she ordered, "Go check on him, Ethan! Make sure…"

Her voice cracked and she broke into sobs before Leah could finish the sentence. Ethan smoothed her hair and wiped the tears from her eyes, gently shushing her, as he said, "Okay, Baby. I'll be right back."

Ethan reluctantly pulled away from his wife to go check on Seth terrified of what he would find when he reached him.

**~o ~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

As Rachel slid off of Jacob's back and rushed over to Paul, no one else around them existed. She fell to the ground and laid her body next to his, covering his mouth with hers. Paul opened his eyes and looked up at her with a weak grin.

"Hi, Beautiful."

"Hi, Yourself."

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I…"

Rachel covered Paul's mouth with her finger and smoothed his dark hair with her hand. Tears streamed down her face, spilling onto his bare chest. Paul reached up and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear before catching a tear on the end of his finger.

"I had to see you one last time, Rache. To tell you how much I love you. I didn't say it enough…didn't show you…"

Paul's breathing hitched and his face crumpled in pain. His body shook with the effort to remain still and not let Rachel see just how bad the pain really was, but the fire that raged underneath his skin…in his veins…just wouldn't let him go.

Carlisle touched Paul on the shoulder gently and said, "Paul, the meds are wearing off. It's time, My Friend."

Paul gasped as his back arched despite his efforts to remain still.

"How long…after?" Paul asked through clenched teeth as a choked sob tore from Rachel's throat.

"Your heart will stop within ten seconds of the injection. So, you should probably say your good-byes now."

Edward stood up and took Bella's hand as she looked knowingly into his eyes. Realizing there was nothing else they could do for Paul, and not wanting to intrude on such an intimate moment, they moved on across the field toward Seth and Leah.

Sam clasped Paul's hand tightly and looked into his eyes and said,

"This is not good-bye forever, Brother. I'll see you again someday." Then he ran off in the opposite direction of Edward and Bella.

Jared simply held out his fist toward Paul and waited as Paul bumped fists with him, a weak grin spreading across his pain-stricken face.

"Love you, Bro." Jared managed to choke out before standing and following Sam across the field.

Jacob, who had returned from the changing tent just moments earlier, dropped to his knees on the opposite side of Rachel and clasped Paul's left hand between both of his and opened his mouth to speak, but the words just wouldn't come. Jacob's strangled sobs mingled with Rachel's as Paul reached up and laid his hand on the top of Jacob's head.

"I've been proud to call you my brother, Jacob Black. I love you, man."

As Paul finished, Jacob could only manage to shake his head in agreement. He moved to get up and leave, but Paul caught him by the arm and said, "No…stay. She'll need you…after."

Then, his eyes swimming with tears, Paul turned his face toward his true love. With all the strength he could muster from his weakened body, he steeled himself so that he could say what he wanted to say without the pain causing him to gasp and stutter.

"My life didn't begin until the day I met you, Rachel Black. Today doesn't change a thing. I will love you forever."

Rachel kissed the palm of Paul's hand before kissing him deeply on the lips. Still lying beside him in the grass, she looked up into his eyes and said, "I only thought I knew what love was before I met you. Thank you for teaching me how to love and how to be loved. I am yours forever, Paul."

Paul smiled and looked over at Carlisle and nodded. Then, he looked back into the eyes of his soul-mate.

As Paul felt the cool wetness of the alcohol pad touch his arm, he asked Rachel, "Will you stay with me until it's over?"

Rachel smiled through her tears and answered, "I'll be right here beside you. Always."

And as he felt the needle prick his skin, Paul held tightly to Rachel's hand and focused on her chocolate brown eyes.

Seconds later, Paul exhaled one last time, and as his hand went limp in hers, Rachel watched as the light in his eyes flickered and dimmed until it was gone.

"Noooo!" Rachel wailed and shook her head violently back and forth as she clutched Paul's shoulders and shook his lifeless body as if she were trying to wake him from a deep sleep. Then, she threw herself back across his chest and clung to him, tortured sobs racking her entire body.

Jacob wrapped his arms around his sister and held on for dear life as the two of them lay in the grass on top of Paul and cried.

Carlisle silently slipped his hand over Paul's face to close his eyes before walking away quietly, leaving them to grieve in private.

**~o ~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

Edward and Bella found Seth and Tahla at the same time Ethan reached them. Carlisle arrived just moments later. All three stood frozen in shock as the severity of Seth's injuries sank in, and all three wondered just how he could possibly still be holding on – though by a tiny thread.

Still in wolf form, Seth's eyes were closed and his breathing would have been undetectable to the normal human. Blood and mucus poured from his mouth and nose, while muted throaty grunts escaped from between his teeth. Tahla – her naked body covered only by a blood-soaked blanket – sat in silence, a look of sheer terror marring the natural beauty of her face.

Although normally very composed and the ultimate professional as a physician, Carlisle very nearly fell to pieces as he dropped to his knees to examine the boy he had grown to love as a son. It was obvious that his spine and both of his legs were broken. Carlisle also believed Seth was suffering from internal injuries due to the blood and mucous oozing from his muzzle. But he would have to phase into human form in order for Carlisle to be sure of the extent of Seth's injuries.

While Bella tended to Tahla, Edward and Ethan knelt beside Seth to try and coax him into phasing. Bella watched Edward closely out of the corner of her eye. Never had she seen him so visibly devastated and…scared. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn she saw his hand shaking as Edward reached out to stroke the fur on Seth's neck. Bella knew exactly how he felt because her heart was breaking, too. Seth had become just another member of their family… a brother. The thought of him hovering so close to death frightened Bella more than she had the words to express.

"Seth, I know the pain is unbearable. Carlisle is here to help you, but you must phase back into human form so he can examine you properly," urged Edward.

"Come on, Little Brother…we need you to phase so your body can start healing," Ethan prodded.

After a brief pause, Edward looked at Ethan and shook his head back and forth. Something was preventing Seth from phasing.

Looking over at Carlisle, Edward spoke in a tone of frustration. "His mind is too muddled with pain. He can't concentrate. Can't you give him something to relieve the pain long enough for him to phase?"

"I can try, but I'm not sure how the medication will metabolize in the wolf's system. There's a chance that it will send him into a coma, preventing him from phasing all together. If that were to happen, Seth would remain in a comatose state until his body fully recuperates, possibly causing permanent damage."

In a rare show of indecisive hesitation, Carlisle pinched his eye-lids closed and rubbed the space just below his brow as he contemplated his next action both as a doctor and as a friend.

Suddenly, Seth slowly raised his head and looked straight into Carlisle's eyes, but spoke to Edward through his thoughts.

_Edward, tell him its okay. Tell him to do what he's gotta do. I trust him to do what's best._

"Carlisle, Seth says to do whatever you need to do to help him. He trusts you to do what's best."

As Edward spoke for Seth, the sandy-haired wolf laid his head back in Tahla's lap with a weary sigh. Tahla smoothed the fur around his eyes and over his neck.

Carlisle opened his medical bag and pulled out a syringe. As he injected the second small dose of the pentobarbital cocktail of the day into Seth's vein, Carlisle prayed that he wouldn't have to administer another large dose to end Seth's life as he had Paul's. Honestly, he didn't believe he had one more merciful goodbye left in him today.

As the medicine took effect, Seth's breathing slowed and his body relaxed. Carlisle and Bella held their breath and sat stiff and still while Ethan's and Tahla's lips moved in silent prayer.

Edward shook Seth firmly and said, "No, Seth! Do not go to sleep! Phase…You've got to!"

After an agonizing three minutes of Edward constantly shaking Seth back to awareness and then barking orders at him to phase, Seth's light brown fur finally morphed into smooth tanned skin. Everybody in the group gathered around him gasped.

Seth gave them a weak grin and asked, "That bad, huh?"

Carlisle covered Seth's midsection with a blanket and began to poke and prod his way down the length of his back and legs. Finally, he put his hand on Seth's forehead and smiled.

"Nothing so bad that we can't fix it. The laceration on your back has already closed and is healing quite nicely, but… Seth, your legs began to heal before I had a chance to set them properly. We're going to have to re-break them, but I can't give you another dose of the pain meds because it would be lethal."

Seth looked up into Tahla's eyes before turning his eyes back to Carlisle.

"Uh…I don't think the pain's gonna be a problem. I can't feel anything below my chest."

Carlisle, Edward, and Ethan exchanged concerned glances and Tahla buried her face in Bella's neck, crying softly. Bella hugged her tightly and looked over her head at Edward with a panicked expression.

Carlisle immediately began to test the extent of Seth's numbness with a series of needle pricks from his breast bone to his heels...no reaction. Then, he asked him to try and move his toes…nothing.

Carlisle explained that Seth's paralysis would be temporary, but that it would take a great deal of time for his body to heal. The first step was to set his legs in the proper position and move him to the Cullen house where Carlisle could care for him. So, as Tahla held his head in her lap and Bella held his hand, Edward and Carlisle broke and set Seth's legs so that they were back to their normal shape and position. Ethan hurried back to Leah to check on her and fill her in on her brother's condition.

**~o ~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

When Ethan reached Leah's side, his heart stopped. She was too quiet…too still. Her usually deep tanned face was ashen, and her lips were a dull blue. Ethan fell…sprawling out over on top of his wife with an anguished cry and laid his head on her chest, listening for a heart beat…nothing. He placed a shaking hand under her nose praying that he would feel warm breath flowing…nothing.

"NO! You will not leave me, Leah! Do you hear me?"

Ethan began doing chest compressions followed by long breaths into Leah's mouth.

"Breathe, Leah! … Breathe, dammit!"

As Ethan began the second cycle of compressions, Carlisle appeared at his side. Edward and Bella knelt silently at Leah's feet, looking on with dread.

After the third full cycle of compressions and breaths with no response from Leah, Carlisle laid his hand gently on Ethan's shoulder.

"Ethan, she's gone."

Ethan shoved Carlisle's hand away with a ferocious growl and picked Leah up, cradling her in his lap like a baby.

"No, Baby! No! You promised me you would hold on! My life means nothing without you!"

Bella sniffed and buried her face in Edward's chest, shaking her head back and forth in denial. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and held on tight. When was this horrible night ever going to end? How many more of their family and friends were going to die? Leah had just begun to truly live. She had finally found happiness.

Ethan continued to murmur in Leah's ear.

"Please, Leah. Come back to me. Don't do this, Baby! You promised."

With a sad sigh, Carlisle touched the top of Leah's head gently and turned to walk away, leaving yet another dear friend to grieve in peace. Then, just as the morning light began to peek through the darkness, Carlisle stopped and turned back around smiling. Edward gasped and Bella turned to face Leah in shock, her hand flying to her mouth to cover it.

Leah's eyes were open, and she was staring intently at Ethan. In a voice so weak it could barely be heard, she said, "I'm here… Ethan. I'm… here…Baby."

Ethan's head shot up, and he looked into the eyes of his wife with tears streaming down his face. He hugged her tightly and kissed her lips gently.

"Don't ever leave me again, Leah. I won't live without you. Do you hear me?"

Leah reached up and gingerly touched Ethan's face before giving him a weak smile.

It took Carlisle only moments to assess Leah's situation as critical.

"Ethan, Leah is bleeding internally and has lost a massive amount of blood. She may also have severe internal injuries. She needs a CT scan and a blood transfusion. We need to get her to the hospital immediately. I am not equipped to treat her at the house. I will check on the others and meet you there before the admitting office has finished their paperwork."

As Carlisle disappeared, Ethan stood with Leah cradled in his arms, poised to begin running. Edward stepped in front of him smiling and lifted Leah into his arms.

"I'm faster. I'll be half-way there with her before you and Bella have time to meet me on the 101 with the Hummer."

As Edward raced off in the direction of Forks with Leah in his arms, Bella sprinted toward the Cullen mansion – Ethan phasing into panther form and matching her stride for stride.

**~o ~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

By the time Carlisle had tended to every injured member of Camp Cullen's army, he had set Collin's broken collar bone, popped Meekah's broken nose back into place, and taped up four of Hunter's broken ribs. Now, as daylight filtered through the thick canopy of pines overhead, he threw his backpack and medical bag over his shoulder and prepared to make the ten mile run to the county hospital hoping that Ethan had spun a believable yarn to explain why his wife was being rushed there with apparent internal injuries.

But just as he turned to leave, someone across the clearing screamed. It was a scream that made the venom flowing in Carlisle's veins run cold. Another one of their friends and family had been found.

The past eighteen hours had taken a heavy toll on the Cullen camp. They had lost five young men… all Quileutes. But, the vampires had suffered losses, too. Nate and Josh, two of the American nomads, had been killed in a skirmish with Bryce and three other Volturi soldiers. They did manage to take down Bryce and one of his charges before they were torn apart by the other two and their reinforcements, but that was little consolation to their coven members who now mourned their loss.

Now, as Carlisle ran towards the tormented shrieks echoing across the field, he could see Emmett and Jasper – both of their jaws clenched tightly shut against the pain of her electric shocks – restraining Kate as she struggled to break free of their hold on her. Her eyes were wild…primal… as they darted back and forth between two scenes. Carlisle followed her gaze to the fire that burned just four feet in front of her. His stomach lurched as he saw a head full of strawberry blond hair lying atop the pyre. The remnants of Tanya's body were scattered over the ashes. Then, not ten feet to the right of the fire stood the second cause of Kate's distress. A tree branch had been carved into a stake and driven into the ground. Atop the pole was a sight that, had his stomach held any contents, would have made Carlisle spill them all over the forest floor. Garrett's head – eyes wide and fixed, mouth open in horror – had been shoved so far down the pole that the wood protruded out from the top of his skull.


	22. Chapter 22 Strength and Resiliency

**A/N: All original Twilight characters are © Stephenie**

**Meyer. Original **_**Perfect Forever**_** characters are the sole property of MissP1987.**

_**A/N x 2: It has also come to my attention that several of my current and/or former students have found this story. I STRONGLY ADVISE YOU TO READ THE TWILIGHT SAGA FIRST! 6**__**th**__** grade and above may read and enjoy! 5**__**th**__** grade and below must have parent's permission first! Sorry, teacher first, writer second.**_

**Chapter 22**

"**Strength and Resiliency"**

Emmett could see the turmoil behind Carlisle's eyes as he wrestled with the decision of whether to stay and help calm Kate down or go on to the hospital and take care of Leah. Carlisle was an amazing dad and a great leader, but he could not be in two places at once. Leah needed him more.

"Carlisle, we've got this. Go. Leah needs you."

With only a split second of hesitation, Carlisle placed a fatherly hand on Emmett's shoulder, kissed Esme's cheek lovingly, and sprinted off in the direction of the hospital.

Kate, on the other hand, continued to struggle against the steel grip that Emmett and Jasper had on her. She was hitting them with every ounce of her full power…the electric shocks causing both men to grimace in pain, but they didn't release her. Finally, Kate stilled and sank to her knees in the soggy ground. Her anguished shrieks had turned to pitiful moans, and she covered her face with her hands as her body shook with empty sobs. She shook her head back and forth violently as if to erase the images plaguing her mind. Emmett and Jasper exchanged questioning looks before releasing her hesitantly.

In the next moment, all hell broke loose as several things happened in rapid succession. First, Sam – the only combat team leader left on the battle field – respectfully removed the pole that Garrett's head adorned from the ground and laid it gently atop the fire. Next, Kate reacted with the most primal shriek any one on the field had ever heard and launched herself into Sam before Emmett and Jasper – grasping for thin air – had time to stop her. Then, as Sam crumpled unconscious to the ground, nine snarling wolves – teeth bared and fur bristling – descended on Kate in Sam's defense.

As Kate crouched into a defensive position and the wolves hunched to attack, Esme jumped between the angry vampire and the riled wolves and raised her hands halting their advance.

"That's enough! All of you!"

Her voice was stern with authority, and the wolves immediately whimpered and lowered their heads in chagrin. Kate stood up straight and looked at Esme with defiance, but said nothing.

"Kate, I know you must be in unimaginable pain, but we have all suffered loss here today. Fighting amongst our family will only cause everyone more heartache."

As Esme lowered her arms, Kate laughed once without humor and said in a voice dripping with hatred, "These…_**animals**_ are not my family, Esme! What was left of my family now burns atop that pyre. Ethan Pelletier, or one of his cubs, killed Garrett just like they promised and then put him proudly on display for all the world to see. I don't care how much loss you seem to think we've suffered here today. I swear to you all…If it's the last deed of my miserable existence here on Earth, I will make the responsible party pay!"

Being Ethan's second in command and feeling some responsibility for Kate's questioning of their loyalty, Jace stepped between the wolves and Esme to face Kate.

"Kate, I know a few of us were pretty hard on Garrett and made some threats, but it wasn't an Ahtena who killed him."

Kate turned to stare at Jace with a stone cold glare and spat, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that…after all the talk of revenge?"

Crossing his arms over his brawny chest, Chan stepped up next to Jace and leered at Kate with a lopsided grin before saying, "As much as I would like to take credit for ridding the world of that worthless bloodsucker, I'm afraid I can't. We were under orders from our Chief not to go after Garrett."

Kate's lip curled up over her teeth and a feral growl rolled from her throat as she lurched forward to attack Chan. But Emmett was quicker. He grabbed her from behind and wrapped his mammoth arms around her upper body trapping her against his chest. As Kate struggled to wriggle free of Emmett's concrete grip, she delivered a continual shock that caused his eyes to roll back in his head as his entire body shook with the effort to ignore the pain. In the meantime, Chan's sarcastic chuckles hung in the air like the smoke billowing from the burning pyres.

"Chan Woods, stop provoking her this instant!" Esme scolded.

Immediately, Chan's taunting laughter ceased and his eyes dropped.

"Kate, you send one more volt of electricity through my son's body, and I'll not be responsible for what I do to you! Control yourself and behave like a rational human being!"

Immediately, the grimace of pain disappeared from Emmett's face and Kate stopped struggling in his arms. As Emmett set her free, Kate pulled herself up proudly but didn't utter one more growl.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper stood looking at one another in stunned silence. Who was this forceful woman who had taken over their mother's body?

"I for one am sick of looking at this battlefield. I would like to go home, take a long hot shower, and relax. You all know your assignments for clean-up, so let's get it done and get out of here. Now."

Esme's tone left no room for further discussion. The battle for the survival of a species was over, but the battle for a truly peaceful existence between vampires and shape-shifters still raged.

**~o ~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

Carlisle paused before walking through the swinging double doors of the operating room into the waiting area where Ethan and Sue sat worrying with Edward and Bella. He dreaded delivering the news that he knew would devastate them.

Leah had pulled through surgery, but not without major complications. They had repaired her broken pelvis and removed her ruptured spleen, but the damage to her reproductive organs was beyond repair. The internal bleeding had been so extensive that not even Leah's fast-healing shape shifter body could heal itself quickly enough. So to save her life, Carlisle had performed a complete hysterectomy. Leah would never be able to give Ethan a child.

Taking a deep breath, Carlisle pushed through the doors and walked toward the tiny waiting room.

Just as Carlisle reached the lobby, Charlie rushed in dressed in his Fork's Chief of Police uniform and framed Sue in a huge hug. Then he turned his attention to Bella and hugged her, giving her a quick Dad's-eye once over to make sure she was okay. Bella fought the urge to roll her eyes as the irony of the situation hit her. For once, it wasn't her in the ER for some klutzy accident…and never would be again. Bella patted her father's arm and kissed him on the cheek to assure him that she was okay.

"I got here as quick as I could. How is Leah? Are the rest of you kids okay?" Charlie asked, his words rushing out anxiously.

Charlie gave Edward and Ethan a glare as each of them shook their heads to affirm that they were not hurt in the _fall_ that had occurred while the group was out rock climbing. Sue had called him earlier with the story they had all concocted to cover up the real reason for Leah's injuries. Seth had lost his footing and fallen into Leah causing her to plummet fifteen feet down the cliff. While Seth's gear had broken his fall, Leah's had malfunctioned. Their location had been so remote that Edward and Ethan had carried them out to the vehicles and rushed them to the hospital. Seth suffered two broken legs and would be getting around in a wheel chair for awhile, but was resting comfortably back at the Cullen mansion. Leah had suffered severe internal injuries and was in surgery. Charlie never questioned the authenticity of the story or its sketchy details.

Carlisle cleared his throat and all heads turned to look in his direction. Ethan stood to face him, a look of panic falling across his face. Sue draped her arm around Ethan's waist to steady him, and herself, as they awaited Carlisle's news.

"Leah came through surgery just fine. She's in recovery, and will need to be there for at least the next several hours," Carlisle said. Before continuing, he put his hand comfortingly on Ethan's shoulder. "Ethan, the damage to her reproductive organs was much worse than I initially thought. We had to perform a complete hysterectomy. I'm so sorry."

Ethan couldn't think about the impossibility of ever having children with Leah. He was too happy about the fact that she survived at all. As long as she was alive, he could face anything. They would face it together.

"I know you did exactly what you had to do to save her, Carlisle. Thank you. Does she know?" asked Ethan.

Carlisle shook his head sadly to indicate that Leah wasn't taking the news very well.

"Can we see her now?" Ethan asked.

"Briefly," Carlisle warned. "She needs to rest. If you walk through those doors to the right, Maria will take you to her room. I'd like to go check on Seth. I'll be back later to see how Leah's doing."

Ethan started to walk off but stopped when he realized that Sue was not following him. He stepped back and took her hand. Smiling at the woman who had become his second mother, he guided her through the double doors. Together…They would face whatever hand life dealt them together.

**~o ~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

By nightfall, there was no evidence that a battle had ever taken place in the clearing. Fresh earth had been dug up and expertly placed over the spots where fires had burned the remains of both allies and foes. Camp Cullen was now quiet and serene…as quiet as a house full of teenage shape shifters could be, anyway. The Ahtena warriors were scattered all over the great room, IPods and PSPs in hand. A couple were reading, one or two were napping, and the others were sitting around the bar in the kitchen area cutting up while Esme prepared their evening meal. The Quileute wolves had all gathered down in La Push at Sam and Emily's place to meet with Paul's family and the families of the other young wolves to make funeral arrangements and decide exactly what they would tell the community about the boys' deaths. All the visiting vampires except for Kate had taken their leave earlier in the evening just before Ethan and Carlisle had returned to the house with Leah. Emmett and Rosalie were entertaining Renesmee who was always a little down anytime Zafrina came for a visit and left. Oddly, Alice and Jasper had gone MIA.

Meanwhile, a discussion was going on upstairs in the room Carlisle had converted into a makeshift hospital recovery room for Leah and Seth. Edward, Bella, and Kate stood around the beds of Seth and Leah listening to the story of Garrett's death. Carlisle remained close by to monitor Leah's anxiety level in case the conversation proved to be too much for her weakened body and fragile mental state. Ethan sat at the head of Leah's bed holding her hand while Tahla sat stretched out beside Seth in his bed.

As the four shape shifters recounted the last moments of Garrett's life, Kate's demeanor of hatred and accusation shifted to one of tolerance and apology. She would never have the feelings of love and family for them that the Cullens had, but she could respect them and appreciate their loyalty now that she knew that Garrett's death had not been at their hand.

Dallas and his troop had gone after Ethan's team with deadly purpose. As expected, they zeroed in on the weaker fighters first, Kylie and Willa. When the girls got into trouble, Brady and Kale left Ethan and Leah to go help them out. Dallas and three of his soldiers pounced on the opportunity as Ethan and Leah were left outnumbered. From across the battle field, Seth saw his sister in the fight for her life and rushed over to defend her. Tahla had followed Seth into the fight when she realized soldiers from Felix's squad had joined in the skirmish.

By the time Garrett and his team arrived, the shape-shifters were outmanned two to one and Leah had been left broken and bleeding while Ethan was fighting for his life in a match with Dallas and one of his soldiers. Garrett had attacked Dallas from behind giving Ethan the split second chance he needed to get the upper-hand. So, while Seth took on the second soldier, Ethan was able to deal with Dallas one on one. But, Garrett's diversion had given two of Felix's men the opportunity to sneak up on him from behind. Garrett never got the chance to fight back. While the two from Felix's troop held him, another from Dallas's team wrenched Garrett's head free from his body and rolled it across the field. No one saw who put his head on the stake. By that time, Felix had viciously attacked Rosalie, and Emmett's furious battle cry had rallied the troops sending the battle into its final seconds.

As Kate stood listening to Ethan's declaration of appreciation to Garrett for saving his life, she knew that Garrett had finally made amends for the wrongs he had committed against the Ahtena tribe. He had made the ultimate sacrifice. Their tribe…their species would live on because of it. He had rewritten his place in their tribal history. Instead of a place of shame, he now held a place of honor. Kate would grieve the loss of her mate for centuries, but she could go on knowing that he was truly the man she thought him to be all along.

**~o ~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

Deep in the woods running along the cliffs, a lone survivor of the Volturi-sponsored army crouched in the brush nearing the edge of the bluff listening to the waves crashing up against the surface of the rock. Her long straight auburn hair blew in the breeze like flames licking at wood from a burning campfire. She was frightened and hungry. Her throat burned with thirst and she toyed with the idea of going hunting, but she dared not leave her hiding place for fear of being found. She was terrified of the giant wolves and huge cats that she knew would surely tear her to pieces if they caught her. Besides, the little dark-haired girl had promised she would come for her just as soon as things cooled down.

When the three women had captured her near the end of the battle, she had feared they would kill her. She had begged for mercy, asking that they forgive her for her part in the grief that Felix and Dallas had caused them all today. The blonde one had dismissed her as if she were nothing more than an unfortunate inconvenience while the caramel-haired one had smiled and patted her reassuringly. But the little dark-haired one had stared blankly at her for an uncomfortable moment before reacting as if she had _seen_ something that caused her to persuade the other two to let her handle it.

What had she seen? How much did she know? The young vampire doubted that one single vision had told the little pixie everything about her. She hoped not at least. She had worked too hard to keep her secrets hidden. She did hope that it had solidified her status as an ally rather than an enemy. She was tired of running…tired of hiding.

Suddenly, the auburn-haired vampire sprang to her feet in a defensive position as two distinctly different scents – one familiar and one unfamiliar – wafted her way on the evening breeze. The young woman watched cautiously as a tiny spiky-haired form bounced from the shadows followed by a tall muscular, but lean figure.

The girl sensed instantly she was safe… almost as if her mood had been altered by some unseen force. Her body relaxed as the little dark-haired woman from the battle field welcomed her with a warm smile.

"Hi. I'm Alice and this is Jasper."

The young auburn-haired vampire smiled shyly at the pair before introducing herself in an Irish accent.

"My given name is Alexandria McCloud, but most people call me by my nickname, Allie."

The lanky man with honey blond hair smiled tentatively at her before extending his hand and drawling in the most delicious Southern accent, "Hello, Allie. It's a pleasure to meet you."

As Allie shook Jasper's hand, the same strange calm feeling from before returned. It was then she realized that Jasper was the one Felix had told her could control the moods of the people around him. That meant Alice must be his mate. The one Felix said could see into the future.

"So, you're the mind controller," Allie stated pointing to Jasper.

"And, you're the fortune teller," she said pointing at Alice.

"Who is the mind reader and who is the shield?" Allie asked with genuine interest.

Alice smiled sweetly and said, "The mind reader would be by brother, Edward. His wife, Bella, is the shield. You'll meet them soon. There are just a few details we have to work out first. We're all going to be very good friends, Allie. I've seen it."

Alice and Jasper spent the next hour or so gently grilling Allie about how she'd discovered her power-blocking abilities and how the Volturi had forced her into using them against the Fork's army.

Allie told them that she had discovered her talent for blocking mental powers quite by accident when she'd been brought before the Volturi for interrogation concerning a legal matter that involved her coven. Following Aro's failed attempts to read her mind, Jane had attempted to use her powers to inflict pain upon Allie in an effort to extract information from her. In her distressed state, Allie had unknowingly activated her power-blocking capabilities, so Jane's attempts were thwarted as well. Aro had then ordered Alec to _calm _her down, but his powers proved useless, too. Always lusting for undiscovered talent, Aro had _negotiated_ a deal with Allie. In return for her services as a power-blocker, he would forgive her coven of the infraction they had been found guilty and spare all of their lives. However, he had included one condition in the deal as insurance that Allie would remain on her best behavior. Aro would hold her family prisoner until she returned to Volterra with proof through her thoughts that she had kept up her end of the bargain.

Though the details Allie provided were sketchy, neither Alice nor Jasper pressed for more. They had learned over the years it was best not to pry too deeply in situations like this. The uninhibited truth would come with trust.

Shortly after their conversation in the forest ended, Alice and Jasper were introducing Allie to the Cullens and their extended family. Most of the family accepted her easily, but Edward was suspicious of her from the start because she was blocking him from her mind. But, he trusted his sister, her visions, and her judgment. So, after sulking for a bit, he eventually came around. By Monday morning when Alice and Jasper dropped Allie off at the airport, she had made many new life-long friends and promised to return for a visit soon along with her family.

**~o ~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

Bella sat in her father's backyard resting her back against the trunk of the tree Charlie had hung an old tire swing in for her when she was little. She had no idea how long she had been there. Three hours…maybe four. She wasn't really keeping track of the time. It had been a long sad day and she wanted a little time to herself to reflect. She knew Charlie would most likely stay over at Sue's place for the night – even though Charlie didn't think she knew he'd been staying with Sue quite often lately – so there would be little chance of his coming home to find her lurking around in the back yard.

Bella had never really known grief. Aside from her Grandmother, she had not suffered great loss in her life…until now. She had watched the Quileutes as they'd buried their sons and brothers today…Rachel as she had said goodbye to her soul mate. She wondered what deep well they had all drawn their strength from to be able to let go with such grace. Bella knew in her heart that she would not fare as well when it was her turn to say goodbye to Charlie and Renee. Just the thought of that inevitability caused her throat to constrict and her eyes to sting with phantom tears. She was so thankful that the events of the past year had led them all to a place where she could have them in her life for as long as they were living, but the gift would come at a price. Yes…she would have the same privilege that normal daughters have in watching their parents grow old and caring for them when they could no longer care for themselves. But as an immortal, Bella would not have the hope and promise of someday seeing them again once they were gone.

Bella had never once regretted the choices she had made that led her to immortality, but she had learned a lot about the price of life forever this week. Garrett's death had proved that no one was truly indestructible. His sacrifice had taught her that no matter how long life lasts, it must be lived with purpose. The Quileute's quiet strength in the throes of grief and pain made it clear that nothing truly lasts forever. They would heal, and life would go on. The Ahtena's resiliency in the face of total loss and crippling tragedy gave her hope. Although life would never be truly perfect for them, it could still be filled with love and great joy.

Bella sighed with a smile as the sweet scent of honey, lilac, and fresh sunshine drifted across the night air. She breathed in deeply, allowing the pleasant scent to drift onto her tongue, intoxicating her. She never tired of it.

Edward had done as she asked and had given her some time alone before finding her here. Now, he simply flashed her favorite lopsided smile and held out his hand to her. As she stood and took his hand, he pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly before planting a kiss on her forehead. Bella stood up on her tiptoes and pulled his face down to hers for a deep kiss on the lips… a long kiss. As Bella's body reacted as it normally did and she wrapped her fingers around the wild tendrils of his hair, pulling herself impossibly deeper into his kiss, Edward chuckled and nuzzled his nose into the side of her neck.

"Are you ready to go home, Love? Or would you prefer that I make love to you here in the backyard of your childhood home?" Edward's voice was raspy with need and desire.

Bella shivered.

"Actually, I have another location in mind…_inside_ my childhood home," Bella hinted as she began tugging Edward toward the spot beneath her old bedroom window.

"Why don't you show me how you used to climb through my bedroom window at night to watch me sleep?"

Edward's eyes widened and he gasped in exaggerated shock.

"Why, Isabella Cullen! Are you suggesting that we break into your father's house and spend the night in your old room making love until dawn?"

Bella giggled and jumped with ease from the ground to the window sill. She opened the window and climbed inside, turning to stick her body half-way out the window and look down at Edward below.

"Breaking and entering...no. Making love until dawn…definitely. Are you coming?"

In answer to her question, Edward leapt effortlessly through the window and threw Bella across the bed pinning her beneath him in one fluid movement.

"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else, Love."

Then he kissed her, and everything and everybody else in the world disappeared until dawn.

**A/N:** _Thanks so much to all of you who have continued to read my __story. Things are coming to a close soon…two more chapters __at the most. Keep the reviews coming! They inspire me to _

_soldier on even in the face of self-doubt and obsessive __perfectionism!_


	23. Chapter 23 ABC's & 123's

**A/N: All original Twilight characters are © Stephenie**

**Meyer. Original **_**Perfect Forever**_** characters are the sole property of MissP1987.**

_**A/N x 2: It has also come to my attention that several of my current and/or former students have found this story. I STRONGLY ADVISE YOU TO READ THE TWILIGHT SAGA FIRST! 6**__**th**__** grade and above may read and enjoy! 5**__**th**__** grade and below must have parent's permission first! Sorry, teacher first, writer second.**_

_**A/N x 3: I APOLOGIZE PROFUSELY THAT THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN SO SLOW TO COME! The last month of school was a DOOZIE, and it has taken me until now – with a little help from a trip to the beach and some lazy days – to recuperate. **_

**Chapter 23**

**A-B-C's & 1-2-3's**

Bella sat at the large mahogany computer desk in the study of the Cullen mansion staring at the screen with contentment. Edward stood behind her – his strong reassuring hands on her shoulders – waiting patiently. With an elated squeal, Bella pressed the send button – ending her first year at Kaplan University in the criminal justice program. She had completed the first eighteen hours of the 120 hour program in December. This semester, even among all the drama with the Volturi army, she had managed to complete twenty-one hours of introductory courses. There was a definite up-side to perpetual insomnia. Bella was on track to complete her degree by next spring.

"Congratulations, Love. I am so proud of you."

Edward kissed the top of Bella's hair drinking in the scent of fresh strawberries and sweet vanilla.

Bella stood to face her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist. With a wrinkle in her nose, she peered up at him with twinkling ocher eyes and said, "Thanks for your help with statistics, Edward. Math has never been my strong-suit."

Edward chuckled and tweaked the end of Bella's upturned nose.

"Ah, yes. About that help I provided. I believe you promised to repay me in a very appropriate manner at a time of my choosing. Do you recall that particular conversation, Mrs. Cullen?"

Bella giggled at the look of seriousness on Edward's face because it was betrayed by the smirk forming in the corners of his mouth.

"Hmmm. I seem to recall only vaguely said conversation, Mr. Cullen. However, I am in practice of keeping any and all promises that I make. So, what exactly did you have in mind?"

Before Edward could answer, Bella's mind flashed back to an earlier conversation just days following the battle with the Volturi army. They had spent a blissful night in Bella's old bed at her dad's house making love and celebrating life. Then, on the way home through the forest, Edward had finally confronted her about her transformation experience and the use of morphine. Reluctantly, Bella had revealed every detail of her painful transformation – how she had burned in silence to protect him and how that the morphine had actually exacerbated the pain instead of easing it. As expected, Edward had lost it…blaming himself and swimming in guilt. It had taken hours of listening to him rant and soothing him with her own reassurances, but Bella had finally made Edward understand that she had no regrets and that he had not been to blame for any of her pain. She had told him that she would gladly face the exact same pain one hundred fold if it meant she could share an eternity with him. For Bella, the pain she had endured during her change was only a small price to pay for that privilege. She would never regret one moment of the life she had chosen. Eventually, Edward's dark mood had lifted and he'd gotten past the guilt. But, he'd made Bella promise that there would be no more secrets…past or future.

"Bella, Love? Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh. I'm sorry, Edward. What did you say?"

Edward chuckled and guided Bella back into the chair in front of the computer.

"Always so reluctant to shop. I said, you're going to repay me by going shopping with me. You navigate. Graduation is in three weeks, and we have gifts to acquire."

Bella rolled her eyes in mock exasperation as she obediently placed her fingers atop the keyboard. For the next several hours, Edward directed her to numerous websites where they _acquired_ graduation gifts for Jacob, Embry, and Quil.

**~o ~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

Jacob laughed with exuberance as he pulled ahead of Quil and Embry, beating them both to the cliff overlooking the churning waters below. Even in human form, he was still faster than either of his best friends. They were celebrating today. Final exams were done, and graduation was two days away. So much sorrow had taken place in the past few months…Paul's death and Rachel's grief, the Quileute twins – Drew and Dayson – and Cade and Taylor – two of the youngest wolves – had all been lost in the battle with the Volturi army, and Tanya and Garrett had been killed, too. Somehow, amid all the loss and pain, time had marched on…life had continued.

Now, as the sun stepped out from behind the clouds, turning the water from gray to blue, and Quil and Embry bounded up beside him on his left, Jacob turned to look at his two best buddies with a mischievous grin. Today was about letting go of the past and moving on to the future.

Jacob's future – though the location was far from certain – was set. Where ever Renesmee was, there Jacob would be fulfilling whatever need she had in her life at that moment in time…uncle, big brother, friend… until the time was right for her to recognize him as her one true love – her soul mate. But until then, he would not be satisfied with living off the Cullen's generosity. He wanted more. So, he and Embry had enrolled in the automotive tech program at Peninsula College in Port Angeles. The plan was to open a garage – as soon as the two-year program was complete – specializing in restoring antique and wrecked vehicles. Quil – being the more business minded of the three – had enrolled in the business administration program and planned to be the financial genius behind their future business venture. Jacob knew that someday he would be faced with the heart-wrenching certainty of having to leave La Push, but until that time, he refused to dwell on it; choosing instead to live life to the fullest alongside his best friends and very large extended family. Starting with today's cliff dive…

"You guys ready to do this?" Jacob asked, already shedding his socks and shoes.

The only answer he got from Quil and Embry was the sight of their shirts being peeled off and tossed to the side. As soon as Jacob had removed his shirt, all three boys lined up side by side on the edge of the cliff.

"One!" Embry shouted, and each boy raised his arms straight up to the side.

"Two!" Quil hollered, and each of them rolled up onto the balls of his feet.

"Three!" Jacob screamed, and in unison, the three boys leaped head first off the cliff.

**~o ~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

Seth walked slowly up to the door of Ethan and Leah's house in La Push and drew in a long ragged breath before knocking tentatively. The weeks since the battle had been difficult for everyone, but after finding out that Carlisle had had to perform a hysterectomy in order to save her life, Leah had become withdrawn. Angry and depressed, she was so much like the pre-Ethan Leah that it scared Seth. And things had only gotten worse when Leah had found out – thanks to Meekah's big mouth - that Rachel was pregnant with Paul's baby. Even Ethan had changed since the battle. He didn't know how to handle Leah's feelings of inadequacy. All he wanted was to fix the problem…to return things to normal. His inability to do that frustrated and angered him. Whether or not she could or could not have his baby didn't matter. He just wanted her and their life together.

As the door swung open, Seth smiled in relief when Tahla – who had moved in to help Ethan take care of Leah in the weeks following the surgery – greeted him with her own wide grin and a hug.

Seth was having none of that. He was too glad to be out of that stupid wheel chair and walking around on his own two feet. He still had a few weeks of therapy left to go, but he would be as good as new by the time school started back in September. He pulled Tahla close and gave her a long kiss on the lips. Finally, Tahla sighed and broke the kiss, looking deep into Seth's eyes.

"Hi," Seth rasped.

"Hi, yourself," Tahla whispered.

"So, how are they today?" Seth asked, dreading the answer before Tahla even responded.

"Ethan is working on a case in Port Angeles. He'll be back for graduation tonight. Leah…"

"Leah is just fine, thank you."

Seth and Tahla turned at the same time to see Leah standing in the doorway of the tiny kitchen dressed in a yellow v-neck jersey dress. Her long raven hair cascaded in wavy curls down her back, and her cheeks glowed with color for the first time in weeks. Before he could stop himself, Seth whistled in surprise. Leah chuckled when Tahla popped him on the arm to shush him.

"So, it's been that bad, huh?"

Leah smiled as Seth grimaced. She knew her little brother was trying to find a kind way to say it had been pure hell.

"That was a rhetorical question, Little Brother. I know I've been hard to put up with since the battle. But, I'm okay… really. Rachel came by to see me yesterday, and we talked for a long time. I realize how truly blessed I am. I have a husband who loves me more than life itself… You're back on your feet and getting stronger every day… Mom is happy and healthy… And, now there are seven new members of our family that need me. Time for wallowing in self-pity is over. So, what do you guys say we meet Ethan in town for dinner before we head to graduation?"

Seth grinned and pulled his sister into a crushing bear hug.

"You don't have to ask me twice! I can always eat!"

"And eat and eat," Tahla teased and slipped under Seth's arm to turn the brother-sister hug into a group hug.

**~o ~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

Shortly after the formal strains of _Pomp and Circumstance_ had been played and Jacob, Quil, and Embry had received their high school diplomas amid loud and embarrassing cat calls and howls from members of their large extended shape-shifter family, the entire La Push gang was in attendance at a party hosted by the Cullens.

As was her usual custom, Alice – the ultimate party planner – had pulled out all the stops, but this time she wasn't alone. Esme and Bella – enjoying a chance to be back in the kitchen – had prepared the food, and the wolves and cats would certainly be wanting for nothing in that department. Rosalie had volunteered to take senior portraits of the three graduates and now their faces were plastered on everything from napkins to the three large sheet cakes as part of Alice's decoration theme… or maybe scheme was a better word!

Emmett and Chan had taken on the roles of DJ, hence the loud booming noise of the latest hip-hop chart topper in the background while everyone filed into the Cullen's spacious great room. Meanwhile, Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper were busy preparing the garage as the official gift station… mainly because the gifts – most of them anyway – could not fit inside the house.

Bella watched with amusement as Jacob, Quil, and Embry entered the room. Not surprisingly, Renesmee was in her usual spot perched atop Jacob's shoulders. Bella chuckled as she realized her daughter had grown so much this year that her legs dangled almost all the way to Jacob's chest now. Claire – always wanting to be just like Nessie – sat on Quil's shoulders with her arms wrapped securely around his neck. Both girls were giggling… obviously sharing some sacred little girl secret. With a tinge of sadness, Bella realized that the friendship the two girls shared now would probably not survive the changes that were constantly taking place in Renesmee's mind and body. Already, Nessie towered over Claire in size, and she had long ago surpassed her intellectually. Renesmee somehow understood this though, and kept their friendship on Claire's level. But, eventually – Bella dreaded it more for Claire than she did for Renesmee – she would outgrow her childhood friend. At least by then Claire would be in school on the reservation and would make plenty of friends there.

School… another source of worry for Bella where Renesmee was concerned. Claire would be attending pre-school in the fall, and Renesmee had already been begging Edward and Bella to let her go, too. Although on some level, Nessie knew she was too advanced for preschool, it was the experience she was longing to be a part of, and it was difficult to explain to her why that experience would never be possible for her.

Bella smiled wryly as a set of strong granite arms wrapped around her waist and Edward's lips grazed the sensitive skin right behind her right ear.

"You're doing it again, Love."

"What?" Bella tried to act oblivious, but she knew Edward could see right through her.

"Although I find your habit of biting down on your bottom lip quite tantalizingly sexy, your brows are also furrowed which lets me know you're worrying… again. And, considering you're staring a hole through our daughter, I'd be inclined to believe that you're worrying about her and her future… again."

"Who's the future detective in this family? You or me?"

Bella giggled as Edward nipped her neck playfully with his teeth.

It didn't take long for the bottomless pits of the wolves and cats to totally obliterate the mammoth food supply. Soon after, the large crowd was herded into the garage for the gifting ceremony.

Emmett's jeep, Alice's yellow Porsche, and Edward's silver Volvo had all been replaced by three conspicuous tarp-covered heaps. Atop each easily recognizable shape sat a pile of professionally gift-wrapped presents of various shapes and sizes.

Grinning from ear to ear, Emmett slapped Ethan on the back and said, "We were gonna draw whiskers to see who got to open gifts first, but we couldn't talk Ethan into phasing and letting us pluck a few, so I guess we'll just have to use these broom straws we found. Shortest straw goes last."

Emmett held his hand out in front of Quil and raised his eyebrows to encourage him to draw. Quil grinned and plucked a straw from Emmett's large fist. Then Embry jumped in front of Jacob and yanked a straw from Emmett's hand and compared it to Quil's. Everybody laughed as Embry grimaced. Quil had obviously drawn the longest straw. The question was, was Jacob's straw the shortest… or was Embry's.

Jacob rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of the whole scenario and pulled the final straw from Emmett's grasp.

"Figures," Jacob mumbled as he held up what was definitely the shortest straw.

"Sorry, Bro. That's the luck of the draw," Embry teased.

"All right, Quil. That first pile over there by the far wall is yours," Carlisle said as he gently shoved him forward.

During the next hour, Jacob waited patiently – and a bit apprehensively – as his best friends eagerly opened the gifts that had been lavished on them by the Cullens and the Ahtena tribe. Some gifts were homemade, and some were store-bought. Regardless, Jacob felt more than a little guilty for accepting gifts from any of them. But, Bella had already had "the talk" with him concerning the expected graciousness of his acceptance of his gifts, so he was determined not to disappoint any of them. So, he waited his turn with growing trepidation.

Willa, Meekah, and Tahla had made each of them an arrowhead necklace with hematite and tiger eye beads. The arrowhead represented the adventurer in each young man while the hematite was said to revitalize and energize; the tiger eye would create a balance between negative and positive energy.

Rosalie and Emmett had given each graduate a professional portfolio of portraits along with an oil painting of his favorite pose in the portfolio. A lone wolf of the appropriate fur color stood in the background of each boy's portrait.

Alice and Jasper gifted each boy with a trip. All three – along with the rest of the wolf pack and the Ahtena warriors – would be going to the Grand Canyon for a seven day hiking and camping excursion. In anticipation of the upcoming camping trip, the remaining wolves and warriors gave each of them gift certificates to the Newton's outdoor supply store.

The ooh's and ahh's over each gift-wrapped package continued for almost an hour. Neither graduate was allowed to unveil what lay hidden beneath the canvas covering each of their appointed heaps until each boy had depleted his stash of smaller gifts.

Although it was quite obvious to everyone what each oddly yet familiar shaped mound represented, nothing could have truly prepared them for what was actually unveiled as Jacob, Quil, and Embry simultaneously yanked the tarp from each of their assigned heaps.

"Oh my God!" squealed Embry.

"No freaking way!" yelled Quil.

Appreciative whistles from the rest of the group punctuated the continuous shrieks that Quil and Embry just couldn't contain.

Jacob was speechless.

Embry opened the door of his brand new Ford Explorer Sport Trac – unbelievably, the exact color of gray that his wolf coat sported – and jumped behind the wheel. Quil climbed into his sleek chocolate Jeep Liberty and blew the horn, inciting a horn-blaring contest between him and Embry.

Bella narrowed her eyes and nudged Jacob – still standing open-mouthed and wide-eyed in front of his russet Chevrolet Corvette Convertible.

Edward chuckled and clasped his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Mind-reading has all kinds of advantages, Jacob. Oh, … and you're welcome, by the way."

Everyone laughed as Jacob suddenly came to life and leapt into the car without even opening the door to join in on the horn-blowing battle already in progress.

After indulging the graduates for a couple of minutes, Carlisle held up his hand to silence their musical tirade.

"If you three would move over this way, Esme and I have one final gift that we'd like to give you."

As Jacob, Quil, and Embry made their way over to the other side of the garage, Carlisle held up a large rectangular object wrapped in brown package paper.

"You boys have become like sons to us. We like to invest in the future of our children. So, this is a little something to let you know how much we believe in each of you," said Esme.

Jacob began ripping the brown paper away from the package as Quil and Embry stood by watching intently. Suddenly, all three boys gasped and looked at each other with shocked expressions.

Tears filled Jacob's eyes as he looked up at Carlisle and Esme.

"How did you… When… ?"

Carlisle chuckled and said, "Have we told you that Edward reads minds?"

Jacob laughed and looked down at the poster-sized photograph he was holding.

In the picture sat a warehouse-size aluminum building with a glass enclosed office space on one end and a five-car garage on the other end. Attached to the roof in the middle of the building was a sign.

**AB & C **

**Custom Automobile Repair and Restoration **

Unashamedly wiping the tears from his eyes, Jacob handed the photograph over to Quil and grabbed Esme in one of his famous bone-crushing – had she not been an indestructible vampire – bear hugs.

"Thank you… both," Jacob whispered.

Esme returned Jacob's hug joyously before handing him a legal-sized manila folder and looking expectantly up at Carlisle who grinned mischievously.

"Boys, inside this envelope you'll find the deed to the property and a certificate of ownership that names all three of you as equal owners. We have furnished both the garage and the office with the most current state-of-the-art equipment. In fact, you could conceivably be open for business as soon as tomorrow."

"A little spending money from jobs on the side until you get your degrees couldn't hurt," Esme chimed in with a wink.

At that, Quil and Embry both took turns hugging Esme.

Jacob looked on with mixed emotions. He knew that the "B" of AB&C Custom Automobile Repair and Restoration would someday have to leave La Push. It was an inescapable reality that Renesmee would leave Forks when her family did, and Jacob would follow her. But until then, he would revel in the bliss of this perfect moment … regardless of how fleeting it might be.

Edward moved up beside Jacob and laid his hand on his shoulder.

"The moment may be fleeting, Jacob, but your place in the heart of EVERY member of this family is permanent."

Edward smiled crookedly as Jacob raised his eyebrows and cut his eyes towards the corner of the room where a certain beautiful blonde stood arm in arm with her love.

"Yes, Jake. Even Rosalie."

**~o ~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

The following Friday after the graduation party found the Cullens and their adopted shape-shifter family standing outside the Cullen mansion saying goodbyes as the wolves and the warriors loaded up the hummers and headed out for the Grand Canyon.

Bella held Renesmee's hand after she gave Jacob a pouty good-bye hug. She was indignant that she wasn't allowed to go on this trip with him. But, Edward and Bella had plans of their own for her while Jacob was gone on his senior trip. They would be busy remodeling their little cottage in the forest and re-doing Renesmee's bedroom so that it represented her growth from that of a toddler to a pre-schooler.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Cullen clan had their own special mission planned. Ethan and Leah had talked it over with Carlisle, Esme, and the Ahtena Warriors. Though the kids loved the Cullens dearly, they believed their place was with the Quileute tribe who had adopted them so openly into their fold. Since they would be moving in with Ethan and Leah in the fall to begin their junior year at the school on the reservation, the Cullens planned to spend the week renovating Ethan and Leah's tiny house in La Push to accommodate a family of nine.

Now, as Bella looked around at the melting-pot that had become her family, she couldn't help but chuckle softly under her breath. Sometimes, she still had trouble believing all that had happened to bring them all to this place… this time… this life. None of it … none of them… was perfect, but there was love and acceptance. Bella was proud of her eclectic family. She knew that not all of them would live forever and life would never be truly perfect for that very reason, but it would always be their version of perfect. And that was good enough for her… forever.

**A/N: **_**I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint you. As faithful readers, you're more precious to me than you will ever know! Please take a moment to review this chapter. Good, bad, or ugly – well, maybe not ugly… LOL! – your reviews are my bread and butter! The epilogue will follow shortly. Then, be on the lookout for Part 2 of this story. It's forming in my head at the moment, but isn't totally mapped out. **_


	24. Epilogue: Blissfully Uneventful & Always

**A/N: All original Twilight characters are © Stephenie**

**Meyer. Original **_**Perfect Forever**_** characters are the sole property of MissP1987.**

_**A/N x 2: It has also come to my attention that several of my current and/or former students have found this story. I STRONGLY ADVISE YOU TO READ THE TWILIGHT SAGA FIRST! 6**__**th**__** grade and above may read and enjoy! 5**__**th**__** grade and below must have parent's permission first! Sorry, teacher first, writer second.**_

**EPILOGUE**

"**Blissfully Uneventful & Always Full of Surprises"**

Bella looked over at her inhumanly gorgeous husband with the golden eyes and crooked smile that used to stop her heart in its tracks when she was a mere human. Three years ago today, Charlie had led her down the majestic staircase in the Cullen mansion into Edward's waiting arms and a promise of immortal love. For their third wedding anniversary, Edward had offered to take her anywhere in the world she wanted to go, but Bella had chosen to spend the evening in their meadow.

The past year had been blissfully uneventful. Aside from the joyous family occasions and the minor tedious responsibilities of life, that is.

Bella had completed an internship with the Port Angeles Police Department under the watchful eyes of their lead detective, Ethan Pelletier. After graduating with honors from the criminal justice program at Kaplan University in the spring, Ethan had asked her to be his partner. Bella's days were now spent on the job as a junior detective and her nights were devoted to Renesmee and Edward. Bella lived for the nightly ritual of bedtime reading with Renesmee. Renesmee's latest obsession was _Harry Potter. _She'd read the entire series five times already and was working on her sixth. Bella didn't admit it to just anyone, but the books were an obsession for her as well. Each night, after Renesmee was fast asleep, Bella and Edward would spend the remainder of the evening talking, listening to music, and making out like two love-struck teenagers on the sofa.

Bella giggled and shook her head to try and rid herself of a particularly not-so-pleasant mental picture from her brain.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I was just thinking about Charlie and Sue… and the thoughts you so _kindly_ shared with me after their honeymoon."

Edward chuckled and pulled Bella into his arms, kissing her on the tip of her nose.

"Sarcasm becomes you, Love. It's actually kind of sexy. However, I'd rather not have that particular memory in my mind as I make love to my wife on our anniversary. So, how do you propose to cleanse my brain of that vision?"

Bella grinned devilishly and shoved Edward onto his back in the grass straddling his waist. She kissed him right below his left earlobe and then pulled said earlobe into her mouth and began to suck on it while biting down gingerly. Suddenly, all thoughts of Charlie and Sue making love like two newlyweds disappeared.

**~o ~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

Quil sauntered into the garage of AB&C Custom Automobile Repair and Restoration where Jacob was putting the final touches on a 1969 Ford Mustang GT convertible and whistled as he took in the view. Raven black with a white vinyl top and white ruffino vinyl interior, this car was a sight to behold!

"Man, B! How in the world you gonna top this kind of work by the time you graduate is beyond me!"

Jacob looked up from his work with a wide grin and a bit of grease on his tanned russet face.

"C put in a lot of hours on this girl, too, you know? She's definitely a beauty. Is pick-up still on for today? He sure did want to be here for this one. I hope he makes it back in time."

Embry, or C, as Jacob had called him, was at the Fork's branch of Peninsula College presenting a demonstration for a course credit. The business partners and life-long friends had taken to calling each other by the last initials that branded their car restoration and repair shop that Carlisle and Esme had given them for their high school graduation. Esme had hoped that the shop would give them a little money on the side from a few small jobs here and there until they completed their degrees at Peninsula College, but the few small jobs had very quickly turned into so many big jobs that they were already turning people away left and right. People from hundreds of miles away would bring their cars to AB&C for repair and restoration. Word of mouth had spread like wildfire, but the website Quil had created had made the biggest difference in the number of customers.

Today's pick-up involved a somewhat special customer. Bill Long, Jacob's and Embry's trade experience supervisor, had gotten wind of their thriving business and had made a deal with them. If they restored his most precious antique to mint condition, he would consider their co-op experience complete and they could graduate a semester early.

"He just called a few minutes ago from his cell and said he's on his way. He should be here about ten minutes ahead of Mr. Long," Quil informed.

A little less than a half an hour later, Jacob, Quil, and Embry stood by on pins and needles as Bill Long scrutinized every minute detail of their work on the invaluable vehicle. Every couple of minutes he would run his hand lovingly across her hood or around her steering wheel with a "Hmm" and the boys would exchange alarmed expressions. He opened the hood and spent five minutes inspecting under it before he eventually climbed into the car and cranked her. From there, he spent another five minutes testing out every working gadget on the dashboard – which looked more like the cockpit of an airline jet with all its new technological bells and whistles.

Finally, without even turning off the ignition, Mr. Long cocked his head to the side with a grin and said, "Well, boys… You can consider yourselves college graduates as soon as you finish this semester's courses in December… with passing grades, of course. You did a fine job restoring old Ebony to her original beauty. Now, I know we agreed that this would be a pro bono job in lieu of credit for your field experience, but I think this may also come in handy as well."

Mr. Long pulled a long white envelope from his shirt pocket and handed it to Jacob before slipping his aviator sunglasses over his eyes, turning up the XM 80's station on the stereo, and driving old Ebony out of the garage with a quick wave good-bye.

The boys had held it in just long enough for him to get out of ear shot. Whoops and hollers echoed off the walls as they slapped each other on the back in celebration. Jacob slipped a finger inside the front flap of the envelope to rip it open and pulled out a cashier's check made out to AB&C Custom Automobile Repair and Restoration.

"What the hell?" Jacob exclaimed as he looked down at the amount paid box.

Quil yanked the check from Jacob's fist and looked down at the check. His eyes bulged as he looked up at Jacob open-mouthed.

Embry grabbed the check from Quil and quickly read the amount aloud. "Twenty-one THOUSAND dollars!"

Jacob laughed and clasped his hand on Quil's shoulder. With a twinkle in his dark chocolate eyes, he said, "Well, you're our accounts manager. I think its pay day, A! But first, let's celebrate. You boys game for a cliff dive?"

**~o ~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

The noise level in the Pelletier house was deafening. The warriors and the younger wolves were chatting it up in the living area, each voice growing louder than the other in order to be heard. School was starting back tomorrow, and it would be the warriors' and Seth's senior year at the school on the reservation. Leah glanced at the large group from her station in the kitchen where she was busy preparing the celebratory meal. She was amazed at how quickly they had all adapted to the new family they had created. Ethan and Leah had adopted the seven Ahtena teenagers as soon as it was legally possible after the wolves and warriors had returned from the Grand Canyon last summer. Ethan had lost sleep over where they would house them all considering their home in La Push was a simple 2 bedroom 1 bath house. Little did he know that housing would not be a problem.

Leah still had to pinch herself sometimes as she looked around at what had become a mansion seemingly virtually overnight. In reality, the renovations had taken place over a week's time during the hours between dusk and dawn when the Cullens would draw the least attention to their secret mission. Esme had spared no expense as she added a spacious modern kitchen and huge living room and dining room. In addition, the bottom level of the house included the master suite where Leah and Ethan slept along with a guest suite. Upstairs on the second level is where Esme had designed a virtual college dormitory. The boys occupied one side, the girls the other. His and hers bathrooms were decked out with every modern amenity known to man. Then, as if that weren't enough, Emmett and Rosalie had added a third level fully equipped with a home theater, a rec room with ping pong, pool, and gaming chairs, and a weight room. By the time the Quileutes and Ahtenas returned to La Push, it was as if Ty Pennington and his Extreme Makeover: Home Edition crew had been there and built a new house in place of the old one.

A loud joyful squeal pulled Leah's attention from the scene in the living area to the dining room table where the older wolves, Charlie, Sue, Ethan, and the Cullens were gathered around Rachel and baby Lolly. At eleven months old, little Lolly Marie was crawling all over the place and babbling to anyone who would hold a conversation of baby talk with her. At the moment, she was sitting contentedly in Ethan's lap drinking apple juice from her favorite sippy cup. Ethan looked up and caught Leah's eye from across the room with a wink. She returned his wink with one of her own. Not long ago, Leah had held out little hope that she would ever be this happy ever again. And based on conversations with Rachel, she had felt the same way.

No one was more surprised than Rachel to discover that she had been five weeks pregnant with Paul's baby at the time of his death. By the time that she got over the initial shock, Leah and Ethan had dealt with their own grief over the loss of the dream of ever having children of their own following Leah's hysterectomy. So, the choice to ask them to be Lolly Marie's God-parents was a natural one. Lolly adored Ethan, and Ethan indulged her every desire. Leah loved to watch them interact. He would have been an amazing father to their biological children. Now they were both content to act as stand-in parents for the Ahtena warriors and to occasionally spoil their God-daughter absolutely rotten. Rachel kept a pretty tight rein on the amount of spoilerage allowed where Lolly was concerned, but everybody from La Push figured what she didn't know wouldn't get them in trouble. The Cullens were pretty much on board with that plan as well.

Leah's heart swelled as she looked around her crowded home into the faces of the people that represented her past, present, and future. She had wasted so much time on bitterness and anger… time she could never get back. But the past was over and the future was a gift that she did not intend to squander. She would spend the rest of her life making up for lost time.

From across the room, Leah watched Edward rise from his chair at the dining room table and walk purposely over to her. With a grin, he looked her directly in the eye and said, "I am proud to count you among my closest family and friends, Leah. You have truly come a long way."

"Thanks, Edward. Coming from you, that means the world to me. Never doubt my devotion to this family."

"Never doubt my belief in your devotion to this family."

As the once natural-born enemies locked eyes, Ethan and Bella walked up beside each of their soul mates… their eternal loves. Edward pulled Bella into his arms and Ethan wrapped his arms around Leah's waist.

Bella stretched her shield around Edward's body and looked up into his soulful ocher eyes.

_Careful, my love. Compassion and humanity may just become your strong suits, too._

As Edward realized that Bella was lovingly throwing his very own words right back in his face, he tossed his head back and laughed.

"That's my Bella. You never stop surprising me."

Bella wrinkled her nose and tip-toed to plant a kiss on Edward's lips.

_Life will never be perfect, Edward. But it will always be full of surprises._

_**A/N: Okay…this is it. I'm hitting the complete button on this story. Thanks so much for sticking by me during the writing of my first fanfic! I appreciate my faithful readers and treasure each and every review! **_

_**There will be another story to follow this one. I am only in the outline stages, so I'm not sure when I'll begin posting. Add me to your author alerts and you'll know as soon as I know. **_

_**I love you all from the bottom of my Twilight fanfic-obsessed heart!**_


End file.
